Family Vacation
by PrincessBones
Summary: There is a hit out on Booth and the squints...the safest thing the FBI can do for them is send them on vacation...
1. Chapter 1

"Bones we should go on vacation." Booth said storming into my office and breaking me from my concentration on the latest chapter I was working on.

"What are you talking about Booth?" I asked saving my work and closing the laptop.

"We as in us, all of us…we need a vacation." He had to be joking. I loved the idea but I couldn't believe it.

"We cant all go on vacation at the same time Booth that is impractical." I could see something in his eyes, something he wasn't telling me.

"I already talked to Cam and Cullen and they agreed. Something about it being a good idea. We are going on a cruise. We fly out tomorrow night." Yup, flying out tomorrow…something is definitely up.

"What?" I wish he would just tell me what was going on but if he didn't I knew there had to be a reason behind it.

"Yes Bones. I am sure Angela will be calling you shortly to go shopping. I thought it only fair to give you warning." Oh Boy…Angela is going to flip…. She has been trying to get me to go on vacation with her for the last five years.

"Telling me we fly out tomorrow night is not warning Booth." I said smiling at him and putting my laptop in its case. If what he said was true I could expect Angela's call in under five minutes and I would not be back to the lab until after our vacation. I had to gather my things before I was kidnapped.

"Your welcome." He said softly, I could see the relief in his eyes when I agreed to go. I put my hand on his arm as he was walking out.

"We are in danger again aren't we?" I asked him. He didn't say anything and just nodded. "We are going to have a tail of FBI agents when we go to the mall aren't we?" Once again he nodded silently. "You aren't going with us though?"

"No Bones. I will meet up with you at Sid's tonight and we will go over details. Don't let them know until then. I wasn't even suppose to tell you."

"Thanks Booth." I told him honestly as I heard my phone start ringing in my pocket.

* * *

I had a meeting with Cullen earlier that day and he said we need to take a vacation, to get lost, out of the country lost and sooner than later. It was rumored that there were hits out on all of us and the safest thing for us to do was to disappear. No one could know until right before to keep us safe. I did not want to scare them all and I did not want her to say staying to solve the issue is the best option because to me safety is the only option. I was glad at how easily she agreed to go and was not surprised one bit at how quickly she caught onto the concern I held. She was beginning to read me like a book and I was not sure if I was liking it or not but it sure came in handy at times.

I made the reservations myself for all of us. I got four suites all together. One for Bones and I, one for Jack and Angela, one for Cam and one for Sweets. The entire floor surrounding us was going to have different FBI Agents and their families. It was difficult to pull off but with the help of Cullen I was able to make it work. Carnival Cruises had to bump a few people off of the cruise we were going on and upgrade them to another ship but we made it work. And we made it so no one could make reservations after ours so we would know for sure we would be safe.

After talking to Bones I left and went by the mall and picked up a few swim trunks, board shorts and t-shirts. Luckily it was late spring so they were not hard to come by. I called Rebecca and her and Parker are also going out of town but she refused to go on the cruise with us so I stationed FBI agents all around them to ensure their safety. It was going to be a stressful vacation but having Bones with me and getting her away from danger made the stress of it all worth it.

* * *

"Angela calm down. Yes I will go with you and Cam but you need to stop shrieking in my ear."

That was the extent of our conversation…her shrieking and me saying I would go shopping… which caused more shrieking. We took one of Hodgins SUV's to the mall and by the time we finished shopping, five hours later we could barely fit ourselves into it.

It took a lot for me to get excited but after shopping I was just that. We all met for dinner at Sid's that night. Booth had Sid close the place so it was just us and that was when he told us about the hit. The FBI wouldn't just drop everything and send us on vacation if there was not an actual threat on our safety.

After a heated argument from Angela and Jack about them sharing a room everyone once again was excited and instead of going home to sleep we arranged to fly out to San Diego that night. Booth was adamant that he stay with me while I went home to pack.

"Booth I can do it myself." I kept repeating. I felt like a broken record by the time we arrived at Dulles Airport. He refused to let me carry my bags, which I had three of and so he was loaded down with five bags as we walked through the doors to the airport. He checked us in while I stood by tapping my foot in amusement and irritation. We were the first to arrive but it didn't take long before I heard Angela. The four of them had come in together.

It took us about ten minutes to get from check-in to being boarded onto the plane thanks to Booth and his waving around of his badge. Total miss use of his authority but I didn't care. I was too excited to go on the cruise. It was like a family vacation and as weird as that seems it is truly what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

We were spread out on the plane. Angela and Cam were towards the front, Jack and Lance in the back and Booth and I on the wing. By all the nods we got walking to our seats I was sure we were surrounded by FBI Agents though Booth did not say anything. He was quiet and kept pulling out his phone that had been turned off. Once we took off I asked him, "Who is after us Booth?"

He turned and looked at me, I could see sadness in his eyes and could tell he didn't want to tell me. "Sully and Kenton."

"Oh." Kenton I was not surprised about but Sully? Wow.

"I'm sorry Bones." He said with his head bent down to his lap.

"I made the right choice then." I said trying to lighten the mood. "And now we get a family vacation!"

"How are you so calm about this?" He asked me turning in his seat.

"I have you on my side and I know you can kick Sully's ass and you already saved me once from Kenton."

"Thanks Bones." he said smiling at me.

"Are you going to be able to have fun while we are there?" I asked him putting my hand on his arm.

"Once we get there I am sure I will it is just until then I am worried."

"Are you kidding? You got the plane filled with FBI Agents, the cruise too. We left without telling anyone where we were going and even if they know we are flying out somewhere they think we are doing it tomorrow instead of now so we are ahead of them." Logically that made sense but I know it didn't really ease his worry.

I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I could feel him fidgeting in his seat. Once he thought I was asleep I leaned slowly into his shoulder. He put his arm around me and held me close. A few minutes later I felt the weight of his head against mine and I knew that he had fallen asleep. I snuggled further into him and allowed myself to drift off.

I woke up seven hours later with the pilot saying we were coming in for a landing. I don't remember falling asleep but I remembered her leaning into me. It calmed me down fast. I knew she did it on purpose and that she wasn't really sleeping but she did it for me. She knew it would make me stop fidgeting and I would therefore chill.

Once we were on the ground I woke her up and we were rushed from the plane to our FBI caravan to the ship terminal. Technically we could not board the ship for another eight or so hours but the badges allowed us to get through their security and through the security set up by the FBI. We posed for the family picture and then they let us onto the ship. People were still disembarking from the previous cruise so we were ushered into one of the lounges where they told us to wait until official boarding.

After everyone was in and the doors were closed from the public Cullen came in and addressed us all. "We had agents stationed at each of your homes and at the Jeffersonian beginning when you left last night. We have seven suspects in questioning right now. The hit is more widespread than we initially thought. While we continue to track down all of the suspects I want to ensure you that we are doing all we can to protect you but you must remain vigilant. If you notice someone following too closely or always see the same person I want you to tell myself or Booth. Since both Kenton and Sullivan worked for the FBI we do not know for sure if there are in fact other agents who have ulterior motives to coming on this cruise. There are only five agents who have worked directly with you who are on this cruise. The rest have been pulled from different field stations across the country. While you are on this cruise you need to play your part in disguising your identities."

"What?" We all said at once.

"We are in witness protection now?" Angela asked.

"Well no. We are not changing your names or any of that but to fit in more you are here as a family. Just a regular vacation. Booth you and Dr Brennan are to act as if you are a couple…like what you did in Vegas but acting like you normally do."

"How will we pass as a couple if we act as we normally do?" Bones asked.

Everyone started snickering and Cullen looked at me, "Are you serious?" He said trying to hold back a laugh. "Jack and Angela you are to be a newlywed couple." I saw as Jack and Angela looked at each other and smiled. I knew they wanted to still be together but were both too stubborn to be the first to apologize. "Cam we have stationed one of our female agents here and you are to pose as sisters here on a getaway. Lance you are going to be roomed with one of the younger agents and you two are suppose to be just regular college guys looking for girls." Sweets smiled like he was being a five year old in a candy store.


	3. Chapter 3

We were sitting in the Cole Porter Lounge awaiting the okay to head to our cabins for less than a half hour before the cell phones of several different agents started to go off. I watched the faces of the agents who had received messages and they went from normal to grim as they closed their phones and put them back in their pockets. Something had obviously happened that the FBI was not ready to share with us yet.

I waited patiently and figured what the hell, we are on a ship surrounded by FBI Agents and we were going on vacation. Maybe, hopefully, Booth and Brennan would finally figure out what the rest of us have seen for years. I was worried when Cullen came over to Booth and pulled him away from us. I couldn't see what the two of them were talking about but I could see both of their shoulders hunch as they spoke and when Booth walked back over to us he had his head down and would not look at any of us.

"Booth what is it?" I asked after a couple minutes of him looking down and not saying anything.

"Not now." was his curt reply. I could hear in his voice he was tired and angry and knew from past experiences not to push him when he was in this sort of blame it all on me kind of mood. He always holds the blame. If something happens he feels it is his fault. If he cant protect someone it is because he did not try hard enough.

I saw as Bren put her hand on top of his, she squeezed it and left it there. He looked at her and conveyed some sort of message to her without speaking. I did not know how they did it but within an instant she had leaned her head into his shoulder and silently started to cry.

I was shocked into silence as I watched the other members of the FBI whisper back and forth and saw the spread of grim looks go across the room. No one wanted to be the one to tell us what had happened. Cam and I kept exchanging looks and Jack and Sweets were too preoccupied with some card game I don't think they even realized what was going on right in front of them.

Two hours later Cullen was back and said that the ship was starting to board so we could go up to the deck if we wanted but our rooms would not be available for another couple hours. I stood up to go and Brennan reached across and put her hand on mine and pulled me back down.

"Not by yourself." was all she said. She didn't even look up at me. She had tear stains down her cheeks and she held tight to Booth. Whatever happened it was bad.

"What the hell happened?" I asked again. Quieter this time but loud enough to get Sweets and Jack's attention.

"Car bombs went off on Bones, yours, Cam's and Hodgins cars this morning." He looked over at Sweets, "And a bus full of innocent people was blown to smithereens." My jaw dropped and I sank back into the seat.

"How?"

Lance was quick to respond. "They have been watching us. They knew how we went to work. They assumed we would all be there today." He paused for a moment and gulped, "How many casualties?"

"Two dead and twenty-two were injured. Apparently whoever set the bombs knew where Sweets sat on the bus and was very specific to the type of bomb used. Those injured were injured in the crash and not the actual explosion." Booth answered with disgust.

"Whoever set the bombs knows that we are all gone now." I whispered.

"And it is only a matter of time before they figure out where we are headed." Cam said quietly.

"The FBI is very thorough. Along with the tickets purchased last night for the planes we kept the ones previously set to fly out along with ten others going to eleven destinations in total and the seats are all being filled. We are waiting to hear if attacks are made on the other arrangements." Booth answered.

"And if there are attacks on some and not others it will narrow down who the informants are." Jack added.

"Ya. Obviously there is security on the planes but the arrangements are also by train, bus, and boat."

"So until everyone is for sure safe we have to stay together?" I asked.

"Just stay with at least one other person. For meals we will be placed together at two large tables. We are to act like we do not know each other until this trip." Booth said.

"But you said." Sweets piped up.

"Bones and I are here together. Angela and Jack are here together. Cam is here with her sister. And you are here with one of your college buddies."

"So does that mean we aren't suppose to talk with you?" I asked upset.

"Not quite. Our end of the hall is clear so we can meet in our rooms as long as people are not wandering in the halls and watching you. After the first dinner people will see us eating together and we can chat and act like we make friends and then we can do things together. But not like you have been friends for years. You have been friends for a day."

"So superficial unless we are alone." Cam said.

"So who is this college buddy of mine?" Sweets asked.

"Ya and who is supposed to be my sister?" Cam asked.

"Before you leave here you will be introduced. Both of you know them already so it shouldn't be hard to pull this off. Just please remember it is for the safety of all of us." Booth practically begged the last part.

"Bones and I are going to go up to the top deck. Angela you and Hodgins are free to do whatever but act like you are newlyweds." Booth said smirking and me.

"Ya ya ya." I said walking over and sitting on Jack's lap and wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. I stopped a minute later and looked over at Booth. He was of course rolling his eyes. "Like that?" I asked smiling.

"Yes Angela. Just as obnoxious as that. Draw as much attention to yourself as possible."

"I think I am going to like this vacation." Jack mumbled putting his arms around my waste.

"It is not a vacation. You need to remain vigilant and watch out for yourselves." Booth said standing up with Bones.

"We will be good." Cam said as the two of them walked out of the lounge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Comments please!! Hope you enjoy! I will try to post more today as I have the day off and am not sure how much time I will have later on this week... **_

__

* * *

This week we were a couple. It would not take much acting for us to act like a couple. He was my best friend. The closest thing I have had to a relationship was with him. We just hadn't kissed or had sex, well we have kissed I suppose but it was either on the cheek or by blackmail so it didn't really count. I did not know if I was excited for the experience or dreading it but I knew by the end of the week things would be very, very different.

I tried to take in my surroundings as Booth led me from the Cole Porter Lounge on the Promenade deck up to the Sun Deck I was amazed at house elaborate all the decorations were. Once we made it to the Sun Deck Booth put the rope across the entryway saying the deck was closed. "Why are you doing that Booth?" I asked confused.

"Until we leave the Port I do not want anyone to come in contact with you." He answered seriously.

"That is irrational Booth. Everyone who comes aboard this ship has been cleared by both customs, Carnival security and the FBI." I argued.

"Sully worked for the FBI and he put the freaking hit out on us all Bones. I am not taking any risks. When people see the rope they will just assume this part of the ship isn't opened up yet and will not come over."

"Wont people see us?" I asked now realizing just how dire the situation actually was.

He led me through another small doorway and we were on a very small deck that looked out to the front of the ship and onto the pier in San Diego. "We are going to sit up here and lean against the wall. Anyone below us will not be able to see us and anyone from the inside of the ship will not be able to see us because we will be against the wall."

I nodded and sat down where he pointed for us to sit. We sat in silence watching people make their way through security and onto the ship. Booth was very tense sitting against the wall, I wanted to enjoy the trip but if he was not able to relax then we were really in danger. There had been hits out on me before and he had always taken care of it. This time he couldn't. This time was different. This time it was personal.

"You are scared." I said. More as a statement than a question. Booth did not get scared. Not usually anyway. I had only seen him scared once, when Epps went after Parker. Angela said he was scared when we were buried alive but I did not see him then.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Ya Bones I am." he admitted quietly.

"Why?" I asked scooting towards him.

"Because people I thought were friends are now trying to kill my family. Kenton is pissed off that I saved you once and shot him and put him in jail. Sully…he was my friend and your boyfriend and now he wants us dead. I trusted them. I trusted them Bones." He said his voice thick with emotion. "I don't know who I can trust now."

"I'm not scared Booth." I said looking him in the eye.

"You should be."

"I am with you and you have at least three guns on you right now. If we are in danger I know I am safer with you than anyone else in the world. You have saved me more times than I can count. I am not scared."

"How can you be so calm when the two of them are trying to have us all killed?"

"Things happen for a reason. Nothing surprises me anymore. I have faith that you will do all that you can to protect me and the rest of our friends. If I allow myself to be scared then I am diverting my attention to fear instead of protecting myself and you."

We went back and forth for three or four hours until finally everyone was on board the ship and it was ready to embark on our journey. I heard the loud speaker to make our ways to our room to get our life jackets and then head to the meeting point for our cabins. I stood up to leave and Booth pulled me back down.

"We stay here until we are out of the bay." He said not letting go of my hand.

I turned my hand around in his and squeezed. "We are going to be okay Booth. We always are."

He looked at me with his deep brown eyes and a hint of a smile broke through. He leaned his head into my shoulder and rested it there while we began our departure away from the dock and into the bay. I leaned my head against his and watched at the people on land got smaller and smaller until I could not see them anymore.

About an hour later we passed by the border partrol boat and Booth stretched his arms and stood up. "Lets go eat Bones."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I will try to update again before the end of the week. I am in the process of moving so it may take until this weekend for me to post again. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to comments...Lots and lots of comments!**_

__

* * *

It had been a long day. None of us slept very much the night before so by the time we all made it to our tables for dinner we were ready to call it a day. The Agent that I was rooming with was someone that I went through school with and we were actually roommates in college. I did not know he was even in the FBI. He was always so secretive about his work even though we still spoke at least once a month I did not know he was an Agent until I walked into the cabin and saw him sitting on his bed bouncing a ball off the wall.

Cam's roommate was a hot girl a little younger than herself who is from California. I was excited for this trip and getting to know people on a more personal level. Booth had banned us from talking about work so they had no excuse not to talk to me about random other stuff they had all been avoiding since we met.

The eight of us were all seated at the same table and when Chris and I walked into the room I saw that Cam and Carrie were sitting by Angela and Jack with Booth and Brennan. It looked as though Angela was in a very animated conversation with Carrie…something about Jimmy's shoes…I had no idea what they were talking about. Booth and Jack were talking about going to Mexico…apparently both of them had been before though I was sure for two very different reasons. Brennan was just sitting there watching all of them.

"Hey!" I said plopping down in the chair next to Brennan across from Cam.

"Are you even old enough to be traveling alone?" Booth said smirking at me.

"We are in school at Cal. I'm Chris and this wack job is Lance." Chris said before I had a chance to say something I knew would get me in trouble.

"Nice to meet you both." Brennan said quietly. "I'm Bren and this is Seeley." She said introducing herself and her partner. I found it interesting she used her last name rather than her first.

"I'm Angela and this is my sexy husband Jack." Angela said breaking her conversation about shoes.

"Excuse her. We are on our honeymoon and she is a bit excited." Jack said smiling at me. Obviously they had made up.

"I'm Carrie and this is my much older sister Cam."

"Much older!" Cam said horrified. "I think you mean much more intelligent sister." She rebutted.

We shared small talk through dinner and as we were finishing dinner Booth's phone rang. He was very brief and extremely serious. I assumed he was talking to Cullen. He turned to Bren and said. "We need to go to the room. News from home. We will see you all later." He said while putting a small piece of paper on the table.

After the two of them walked off Jack reached over and picked up the paper. He showed Angela who nodded and the two of them made a lame excuse and got up. They put the paper down between Cam and I so we could both see it. 'Room. Jeff. Talk.'

"Well I guess we will be going to." We said at the same time. We took alternate routes to our cabins and still managed to get there at the same time. We looked around to make sure no one was around before walking into Booth and Brennan's cabin.

I walked in and was amazed. "Your cabin is freaking huge! A couch! Table…are you kidding me? We have bunk beds and a fake window."

"Shut up and sit down Sweets." Booth barked at me.

I sat.

"What's going on Booth?" Angela asked concerned.

"Someone set a bomb off in the Jeffersonian. Angela your dad was in an accident." Upon seeing a look of horror on her face he quickly said, "he is fine a few bruises but fine. Bones's dad had to move Russ and the girls into hiding. Someone was stalking them so he took it upon himself to take care of things. Cam's dad and real sister were both targeted as well but we were able to prevent the attack. Sweets your parents were in an accident as well but we still do not know any details."

"Oh God." Cam said quietly.

"What are we suppose to do?" Chris asked. I was too shocked to say anything. My parents? They rarely drive more than the two miles to town.

"Keep an eye out. I need all of your personal phones. You will get communicators that look like cell phones and you can only call us on them. Speed dial 1 on all of them is directly to Cullen. I am 2. Bones 3. Jack 4. Angela 5. Cam 6. Sweets you are 7. 8 is Chris and 9 is Carrie."

"So we aren't suppose to talk to anyone else?" Angela asked.

"No. You just cant talk to anyone from home. They are trying to come at us through our loved ones. We will meet again tomorrow morning before breakfast and I will update you with what Cullen tells me."

"Before breakfast is when?" Cam asked. "Cuz this is vacation and I am sleeping in."

"Eight Camille." Booth said rolling his eyes.

"So are we suppose to stay in our rooms for the rest of the night?" Angela asked.

"No you guys are free to do what you want. Just be careful. Don't go anywhere by yourself. Anyone other than us and Cullen is to be thought of as a threat so seriously guys be careful."

I watched as they all got up and started walking out. I followed slowly and was the last one to the door. "Sweets wait. Chris he will meet you in your cabin." I stopped and turned around.

Booth walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "How bad was the accident Booth."

He pursed his lips and did not say anything. I dropped my head. "Sweets we are going to get these guys." He said trying to be reassuring. It didn't help. "I will call you if I hear anything." I nodded. "Did you want to hang out here?" He asked, sincerity in his voice. Something I had only seen reserved for his Bones. I shook my head. "You going to be in your cabin?" I nodded. He watched me walk down the hall to the room.

I went in and flopped down on the bed. Chris had turned the TV on and was watching some random movie. He looked over at me but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Even though we hadn't spent much time together he still knew that I needed space and would talk when I was ready. I hoped Booth would call me sooner than later to say that my parents were okay.


	6. Chapter 6

"Booth do you know more than you just told all of us?" I asked him as he sat back down on the couch.

"What do you think Bones?"

"I think you do and you just didn't want to tell them. Or me. What is going on?"

"The accident Angela's father was in would have been much worse if there was not an Agent tailing him. The agent cut off the car that was going to careen into his truck and so instead of direct impact it was through another vehicle. Luckily the agent only suffered a broken arm. The bomb at the Jeffersonian was minor. The bomb squad was the one to detonate it so no one got hurt. If we wouldn't have found it though it would have caused millions of dollars worth of damage and probably killed everyone around. Sweet's parents were not so lucky. Cullen called as soon as he heard about that one. He still did not know if they made it or not and said he would call back as soon as he heard anything. The two agents who were tailing them were taken out and so they were not able to prevent the attack like they did with Angela's dad."

"So for all you know they could be dead."

"Or perfectly fine…which is what I am hoping for. I don't want to tell the kid his parents are dead." Booth said putting his head in his hands.

I went over and sat down next to him. "What do you want to do tonight?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"I kind of want to sit on the deck and just watch the ocean." He said calmly.

"Only if we can do it in our PJ's." I said smiling at him. He nodded and silently started taking off his shirt. I grabbed a pair of sweats from my bad and took his FBI hoody from the closet and went into the bathroom to change.

When I walked back out he started laughing. "What's so funny Booth?"

"I…it…huge…tiny…" he managed to spit out between fits of laughter.

"huh?" I asked confused. Clearly he had lost it.

It took him a few seconds to calm his laughing before he came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "I never thought my clothes would be so huge on you Bones. You look tiny."

I tilted my head to the side, I knew I would be pushing my luck but I couldn't resist. "You have pictured me in your clothing?" I asked smirking. Within milliseconds his face turned to a vibrant shade of red and he tucked himself into the bathroom to change into his sweats.

While he was changing I went out to our small deck and sat down in one of the chairs. A couple minutes later he walked out and sat down next to me. Talking was unnecessary as we both knew what the other was thinking. Were our families safe? Were we going to be safe? Would things ever be able to get back to normal?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Okay so I am feeling angsty... Comments please!! Hope you enjoy but have a kleenex box close for this and the next chapter!_**

* * *

I was dreading the next call from Cullen. Though he was on board the ship we were not meeting directly and instead he was manning the control center on a different deck. When he called and told me about the accidents I had a difficult time keeping myself together. Sweets' parents may be dead and I would have to be the one to tell him. He is not one who can hide emotion and he is so young. I did not want to have to tell him that we failed in protecting his family.

When I walked out onto the deck I wanted to lean against Bones' shoulder and hide from the world. I was scared, not frightened, but scared. We were all in danger and there was not a damn thing I could do about it.

I sat next to her for the better part of a half hour staring out at the black ocean and watching the stars above. "Booth?" I heard her whisper bringing me back to reality. Her voice was so small, so scared. I looked at her and she scooted into me and leaned her head onto my shoulder. "You're scared." She mumbled.

"I am." I agreed.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"We pretend to enjoy our vacation and hope that we actually do enjoy it and that we all make it out at the end."

"I am glad we are sharing a cabin."

"Me too Bones, me too." I said resting my head on hers and wrapping my arm protectively around her shoulder.

I felt hear head get heavier and heavier against me and knew she had fallen asleep. I turned to face her and gently lifted her up and carried her inside where I laid her down on the bed. I grabbed a throw blanket off the couch and covered her with it and then sat down on the bed next to her.

I turned on the television quietly and flipped through channels to try and ease my mind. Tomorrow was another day at sea, hopefully protected by the many miles of ocean between land and our ship. I felt myself begin to doze and so I got up to go sleep on the couch. Just as I was standing up I felt a warm hand on my wrist.

"Stay." She said. Stay I did.

I woke up at six with my phone buzzing in my pocket. Cullen. "Good morning Sir." I answered.

"You aren't going to think so after I tell you what I need to tell you."

"Who is it Sir?" I asked worried.

"Sweets. Both parents are deceased. Everyone else is in protective custody. No more threats have been made."

"What do I tell him if he asks how they died?"

"Their car rolled off an embankment and caught fire. The first on scene said that they tried to get them out but could not. There has been a positive identification made and we are sure it is them. We can tell him." Cullen said.

"No Sir I will do it. Thank you for the update." I said hanging up the phone.

"Do you want me to go with you to tell him?" She asked me as soon as I put the phone down.

"I was going to call him in here to do it."

"When?"

"We are meeting at eight. I will tell him after I talk to everyone else. Tomorrow we are going to Cabo so I have to brief everyone what they are and are not allowed to do on land."

"What if he asks before then?"

"He won't."

"How are you so sure."

"He just won't, if something did happen he won't want to hear in front of everyone so he won't ask."

"So we have to go to breakfast and pretend that everything is fine and then come back here and you have to tell everyone we can't do stuff in Cabo and can only do…what can we do?" She rambled.

"Bones you and I and Hodgins and Angela are going diving. Cam and Sweets are going to hang out on the beach. We are going to meet up with them in the afternoon and play on the beach in a private resort until we can reboard the ship."

"Oh."

"You look like you are disappointed… what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It is perfect. I was ready to complain but now I don't have to."

"Cullen let me plan the activities for us. I figured you and Jack could teach me and Angela how to dive since we hadn't done it before and both of you have. Cam said she wanted to lay on the beach and tan and Sweets said he would do whatever. And now I don't think he will feel much like doing anything."

After we both took quick showers we went up to Tiffany's and got bagels and fruit, a typical Bones breakfast and ate quickly before coming back down to our room. At precisely eight Angela and Jack walked in, followed by Cam and Carrie. Sweets and Chris came in at 8:05. I ran through the details for tomorrow and Jack started talking in a pirate voice. They were all excited for the upcoming events but Sweets barely looked up while I ran through the details. He looked like he hadn't slept all night.

At 8:30 Cam and Angela both asked if they could go up to work on their tans. I told them it was fine as long as they stayed with their partner. I told them to meet up again before dinner and to call if they needed anything. When the four of them stood up to go Sweets stayed sitting. Chris got up and then turned to me. I nodded okay for him to leave.

When it was just the three of us left in the room Sweets looked up at me. I looked over at Bones, I just couldn't tell him. She went over and sat next to him. "I'm sorry." Two words, it was enough for him to know.

"No…they can't…no!" Sweets said as he broke. He crumpled into the couch and hid his face. It reminded me of when we told Parker his hamster died. It broke my heart. He is twenty-two and still a kid. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Bones scooted closer to him and stroked his back. He lifted his head and rested it on her lap and he curled around her silently crying. Broken.

I pulled out the phone and called Chris. I told him that Sweets would be with us for the rest of the day and he could go do whatever until I called him again. I saw the sadness is Bones' eyes as she ran her hand up and down his back. Sweets had become more like an annoying younger brother to us and it hurt that he was in so much pain.

I knew she would never admit it but that she was thinking about her own parents. Them leaving her, this was different but the same. She was able to relate to what he was going through more than anyone else. She knew what it felt like to lose your parents. I did not. She held him as he cried. I went out to the deck and as I stared off into the horizon a tear slid down my cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I know this chap is totally short but I didnt have much time. Instead of waiting longer to post a longer chapter I figured I would finish part and post the shorter now and the rest later! It was suggested that I put the name of whose POV I am using so starting this chapter that is what I am doing! Hope you enjoy and be sure to comment!!!**_

_

* * *

Booth_

I hate that I couldn't protect his family. I hate that Bones is the one in there comforting him, that she had to be the one to tell him. I needed to get out but as soon as I walked out I saw all of them staring out their doors. They knew something happened and wanted to know what, and they deserved to know what. I waved them into Jack and Angela's room and had them all sit down.

"Booth why are Bren and Sweets alone in your room? And why do you look like you just got run over by a bus?" Angela asked.

"Ya Man you look like shit. What is going on?" Jack mirrored.

"Sweet's parents died in the car accident. Bones just told him." I said sitting down and putting my head in my hands and pulling my hair. I could hear as everyone's breath hitched and felt their eyes looking back and forth to each other seeking answers and comfort. Neither of which I could give them.

"Is he okay?" Cam asked.

"How would you be if you found out your dad was killed Camille?" I answered curtly.

"Why did you leave Brennan in there with him then?" She asked.

"She knows what it is like to lose your parents." Angela answered her. Thankfully someone else understood. "How are you Booth?" She asked me scooting over on the couch and putting her arm around me.

"I just want this to be over."

"Tomorrow we are going to Cabo. Are we still doing what we planned?" Jack asked.

"The plan is the plan. Sweets is going to stay with us tonight I think, if he wants to. Tomorrow morning we are having breakfast together and then getting off the ship and taken by a private boat out to a dive location. It is a larger boat so instead of the beach everyone is going out. I can keep a better eye on everyone if we stay together."

"I thought we were suppose to act like we didn't know each other." Angela said quietly.

"We were. Things are different now. Screw protocol. It didn't work to protect his family so we are doing things different from now on."

"Booth…" Cam started.

"Don't." I cut her off as I stood up. "Just keep the phones with you and don't go anywhere alone. If I find out you do I swear to God I will cuff you to each other." I said walking out of the room.

* * *

_Bones_

I could hear him standing on the other side of the door. He kept knocking his head against it. I reached over and grabbed my phone. 'Sweets asleep. Stop before you get a concussion.' I texted him. A couple seconds later he quietly walked into our room. Sweets was curled up on the couch, his head resting against my hip.

Booth came over and plopped down on the couch next to me. I tipped my head so it was resting on his shoulder. I could feel how tense he was just by that small touch. "It's not your fault you know." I said quietly.

He rested his head against mine. "I'm sorry Bones." He told me. I knew there was no use in telling him it wasn't his fault again so I didn't say anything. "Do you think we will make…" He started.

"We always do Booth. One way or another we always do." I told him leaning heavier into him.

"Will you sit on the deck with me?"

"If you order pizza for lunch." I said scooting out from under Sweet's head and laying it on the couch. I kept my hand on his shoulder for a minute to ensure he was still sleeping before I stood up. I grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and gently laid it over him. He rolled over on the couch and snuggled himself in. I ran my fingers through his hair before walking out to the deck.

We sat out on the deck in silence staring out at the ocean. Watching the clouds lazily pass by in the sky. Booth got up and got the pizza from the door and grabbed two diet cokes from the fridge and came back out and set them down between us. It was the first moment we relaxed on the ship. Where we actually let us feel like we were on vacation. We let the waves roll our stress away and we soaked in the sun. Just the two of us. Partners. Best friends. We would get through this week, and every other just like we have been doing the last few years.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, I am finally moved and have internet again!! Here is a new update. I should be updating at least twice a week now! I hope anyway!! Be sure to comment...**_

__

* * *

Sweets

They thought I was asleep. I allowed them to think I was asleep, in fact, I was actually asleep until she moved and laid my head on the pillow. In all reality I hoped that I was asleep and that my parents being dead was just a horrible dream. They were my only family. I was not very close to them and was always kind of an outcast after refusing to continue with my fathers family business selling cars. I did not care about cars! We did not have other family we were close to. Both of my parents were only children. I had a few second cousins but really we only saw them at great aunt and uncles funerals. My family was my parents, that was it. I did not have many friends, it was hard growing up with how quickly I advanced in grades I never had a group of classmates I was friends with. My job working with the FBI I did not come across any friends. I had a few girlfriends I would meet when I would go out and I had a few guys I met at concerts but none were real friends. Before this trip I questioned if Brennan and Booth were friends of mine or if they were just a friendly working relationship.

Now though there is no question as to whether or not they are friends. If they were not friends they would not have told me in the personal way they did and they definitely would not allow me to sit in here with them, her holding me while I cried; only true friends would do that. Booth is always the protector; like an older brother to me. Brennan is like an awkward older sister, she tries to hide feelings, to compartmentalize her emotions, but when she allows things to get close to her heart she can no longer hide her feelings. This was only the third time I have seen her caring, showing emotion other than irritation. The first was her fathers case, when she got him off of murder charges by using her heart over her head as Booth told her, the second time was at Booth's birthday party, I knew for a fact that her and Booth had an extremely caring relationship, same for her and Angela, but she never allowed it to show to anyone else.

I do not know what I would do without them. I do not have any siblings, and now I do not have any parents. I no longer have a biological family. I do not know how to deal with my own emotions. I have never been through anything this emotionally draining. Here I go crying again. I hate how this is making me feel. I hate having to rely on them to comfort me. But without them I do not know what to do.

* * *

Booth

He has been awake since Bones put his head on the pillow instead of her lap. He tried to pretend to be asleep to give us time alone. While we were sitting out on the deck I kept one ear inside to hear if he needed anything. I knew he wouldn't ask and he wouldn't come out to sit with us.

"Stop spying on him and let him sleep." Bones said looking at me for the tenth time since I had gone out there with the pizza.

"I cant help it." I responded.

"When he needs us you will be able to tell without craining your neck to hear what he is doing."

She was right and I knew it. I went back to my pizza and staring out at the ocean with her.

"This is more fun when I actually relax." I told her quietly. I was watching her more than I was looking out at the ocean.

"Booth can we sit on deck tonight and watch the sun set? Just us. Not everyone."

"Sure Bones." I said leaning back into the chair and listening once again into the cabin.

A few minutes later when I heard him sniffle for the fifth time I knew he was in fact crying and I got up and went inside to sit with him.

Sure enough he was crying again. He rolled over when he saw me coming in and buried his face into the couch, I could see his body shaking with each breath he took and felt a pain in my chest. I sat down next to him on the couch and firmly put my hand on his shoulder.

After a couple minutes he rolled over and looked up at me, "It hurts." he said between sobs. I sat there with him praying to God to let us all make it through this. I was not sure at what point in my thoughts he sat up and leaned back into the couch next to me. "It isn't your fault that this is happening you know." He told me.

I leaned my head back and started to laugh. Sweets lost his parents, people were trying to kill us and our friends and family and I am failing at protecting them. The one that I had failed the most is here telling me that it is not my fault. I need to get a grip!

* * *

Bones

When I heard Booth start to laugh it broke me from my daydreaming over the ocean. I knew he went back into the cabin and I knew that Sweets was crying again. He needed to deal with it too so I let him go in on his own. When I heard him crack I knew I couldn't leave him in there alone any longer. I stood up and looked inside of the cabin and saw them both sitting on the couch. Tear stains lingering on Sweet's face as he looked confused at Booth. Booth with his head back laughing, he had cracked, it was all too much for him. It was too much for all of us.

I slowly went inside and squeezed myself between the two of them on the couch. "We need to start acting like we are on vacation. We cannot let them get to us it will only make things worse." I told them both. I knew I was being a bit harsh and emotionless but if we thought only of emotions and what was going on around us we would have a miserable week.

"His parents are dead." Booth told me stating the obvious.

"People are trying to kill us all." Sweets said quietly.

"Guys you are telling me things I already know. Really there is nothing we can do to keep people from trying to get us. Hiding out in our room and splitting up from everyone is not helping. We are out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, going to Cabo San Lucas in the morning and we are wasting it. Whether or not we like the reasoning behind this trip it is still a vacation and we may as well have fun." I rambled on.

I looked to Sweets for help. "She is right Booth. Sitting in here crying all day is not going to bring my parents back. There is no reason for me to think I should be at home doing something. They don't want a funeral. There is no family to attend one anyway."

We both looked at Booth as he put his head in his hands. "I need to keep you guys safe." Booth told us seriously.

"Damn it Booth. If this is the last week I am going to be alive I want to have fun with my family." I said becoming irritated. He needed to see what he was actually doing by hiding us all away.

"Then why did you come on this stupid trip." He asked me. "I am sure you Father wants you home with him why don't you just go." He misunderstood the family I was talking about.

I leaned into his shoulder and quietly said, "not that family Booth. My family here. You. Angela and Jack. Sweets and Cam. Our family."

I put my arm around him and pulled him into me. We did not have to talk anymore. The touch was worth more than a million words.

* * *

Sweets

It was like I was intruding on a personal moment. Amazing to watch but it felt like I was a little kid spying on something so personal.

"Sweets!" Booth practically shouted to me a few moments later.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Get your suit on lets go play on the pool." Bones said. It was a constant amazement how the two of them were able to communicate without speaking.

I got up and quietly went back to my room leaving the two of them to change. They told me to meet them back in here in fifteen minutes and we would meet the rest of our family up on the deck by the pool.

* * *

Booth

Once Sweets left I wrapped my arms around Bones and buried my face into her shoulder. I pulled comfort from her as she held me tight. I was scared. I did not want to tell anyone else that their family had been killed and I for sure did not want to lose any of them. I was worried about leaving the ship and going on land in the morning. The ship we were at least all stuck there and everyone on board was cleared by the FBI. We could not clear everyone in Mexico.

After a few minutes Bones loosened her hold on me and whispered, "Are we going swimming?" I lifted my head and smiled at her.

"Yeah Bones we are."


	10. Chapter 10

Max

Booth better keep my daughter safe. I just heard from an old friend that their shrink's family had been killed. I called around to a few of my friends and am now offering my type of protection towards Angela's family and Booth's son as well as Russ, Amy and the girls. I do not want my little girls friends to be hurt anymore and it pisses me off to know that there is some asshole out there who is trying to get back at them.

One of my old buddies said something about it being My Tempe's ex-boyfriend and Booth's ex-partner who are after them. For some sick and twisted reason they think that they need to kill everyone in order to move on with their lives. I have been unable to get their locations or I would have killed the two of them personally.

Booth said that I need to let the FBI handle things and for me to stay out of trouble. I know that he will do everything he can to keep them safe but one man can only do so much in stopping two psychopathic killers.

I have to admit putting a hit out on them was brilliant. Recruit the help of all of the people Booth and Tempe have put behind bars. Hell, I have done it myself in the past. My way of protecting people is similar in the way that the majority of my contacts have at some point spent some time behind bars. We have a network across the country that we can in one way or another always seek help if needed.

When they called to tell me that Sweet's parents had been killed I was infuriated. I had been in the process of getting protection on everyone's families when their accident had occurred. I am pretty sure that I found out they died before Booth and the rest of the kids on their cruise.

When Booth called me to tell me what happened he was not the slightest bit surprised that I already knew. "I know you are keeping your eyes out on us all but can you refrain from killing people and instead just have them tied up or something until the FBI can get there that way someone can go to jail?" He asked me.

"How is my baby girl?" I asked her. Her safety was all that I truly cared about.

"She is fine. She's in the cabin with Sweets now."

"How is the kid?" I asked him.

"Bones knows what it is like to lose parents. We will be fine." He answered. Irritation. Threat. With Booth I couldn't always tell if his feelings for my daughter were more than friendship based. It was hard to believe that they were not in a romantic relationship.

"Take care of her. Kenton and Sullivan may be on their way to Mexico. I have heard they are in Texas but no one knows for sure."

"We are in Cabo tomorrow."

"Don't do anything stupid." I told him.

"I should be the one telling you that." Was his response.

* * *

Booth

I knew I had to call Max. If I didn't he would go and do something stupid, if he hadn't already. And hell, maybe he knew something that we didn't. I thought calling him would make me feel better but after getting off the phone I felt worse. They may have found out where we were and tomorrow we were going away from the safety of the ship to the openness of Cabo San Lucas. I had to hurry and make it up to the room to get Bones. I promised her I would watch the sunset with her and that is where I was headed.

"Do you want a sweatshirt Booth?" She asked me as I walked in the door. I shook my head no.

"Are you ready?" She asked me. I looked over at Sweets who was sleeping on the couch. "Chris said to knock on his door when we go and he will come sit in here."

"Lets go watch the sunset then." I said trying to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I succeeded. I felt as she intertwined her fingers within mine as we walked up the steps to the sun deck. She led me to a spot she had picked out because it was secluded from the majority of other passengers.

We sat down on one of the lounge chairs and she leaned into me. "What did my dad say when you talked to him?"

"How did you…? He said that they might be on their way to Mexico."

"They know where we are?" She asked me, fear showing in her eyes.

"We don't know Bones. We don't know."

"Tomorrow we are going to Cabo." She stated.

"Yup." I said leaning back into the chair and watching the sun slip below the horizon.

"They could be there just waiting for us." She said laying down on the lounge with her head in my lap.

"Yup." I said as I aimlessly ran my fingers through her hair.

"But we still get to go diving?" She asked turning her head and looking into my eyes.

"Yup." I said smiling. She always had a way to bring me back to a place where I felt like we could make it through anything.

We sat up on the deck as the sky went from shades of red to black. Relaxing with each other enjoying our time away.

"I don't remember the last time I could see so many stars." I whispered looking up at the night sky.

"I don't remember a time where I have had someone play with my hair for so long." She said scooting closer to me and resting her head on my chest. I did not even realize that I had been doing it for the last couple hours.

"Bones I need you to help me tomorrow." I told her wrapping my arms around her when I felt her shiver in the cool ocean breeze.

"Help how?" She asked me.

"Keeping everyone together. If Kenton and Sully do know where we are things could get interesting.

"Can we go see how Sweets is doing?" She asked me after a couple minutes. I nodded and lifted her up when I stood up.

* * *

Bones

I ran over to Sweets as soon as we got back to our room. Chris was sitting next to him trying to wake him up from a nightmare. I pushed him away and lifted Sweets up so he was looking at me. He was still sleeping and definitely still having the nightmare. I wrapped my body around his and held him into me. "Shh Honey we are here now…" I whispered into his ear.

His eyes came into focus and immediately filled with tears. "Sweets we are here now." I told him over and over. We should not have left the kid alone. Obviously Chris did not know how or was too scared to help him. I watched Booth talk to Chris and pretty much just push him out of our cabin before he came over and sat down on the couch next to where I was holding Sweets.

"Sweets you are going to stay with us until we know that you are okay to go back with Chris. Tomorrow when we are on Cabo Carrie is going to spend the day with Chris. It is possible that they know where we are and so tomorrow is going to be dangerous. If I had my own way we would just stay on this ship until Sully and Kenton were both caught, unfortunately that is not practical and so we are going to need to be extremely cautious tomorrow."

"And with my emotional state I am a risk." Sweets said between sobs.

"Yes." was all Booth said.

I could feel as he tried to fight control over his own emotions, to compartmentalize as he often saw me do. "That doesn't mean you have to suck it up and pretend like you are fine. It just means we need to stick together and watch out for each other even more." Booth said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"It also means we should get some sleep." I said letting go of Sweets and getting up from the couch to change into pajamas.

After I was changed I crawled into bed next to the wall, Booth told me the first night it was safer for me there and if someone were to come in they would have to go through him first. I turned the lights down so that only the picture of the ship in the corner was lit up. I laid down and tried to fall asleep but couldn't take my eyes off of Booth and Sweets.

He had sat down and put his arm around the kid and Sweets had leaned his head onto Booth's shoulder. They were not talking. They were just sitting. Contemplating the events of tomorrow. I fell asleep watching the two of them. My dreams were of diving and seeing all of the amazing sea creatures that we would see in the morning.

* * *

_**Next Chap is Cabo...I promise it will be more exciting than this!! Please review!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy! I am enjoying the comments so keep sending them! Hugs!!**_

__

* * *

Bones

I had a hard time sleeping, I fell asleep watching Booth and Sweets talking and woke up two hours later with Booth in bed next to me and Sweets asleep on the couch. I knew that they were okay and yet a part of me was anxious. I didn't feel like they were okay even though I knew that they were fine. I felt like I needed to touch both of them, to hold them, then and only then would I know that they were truly okay.

I scooted quietly over to Booth and snuggled into his back, I gently started drawing on his back, small circles at first and then I started writing a letter. It was childish and something I used to do with my parents when I was young. I do not know what point in my letter he awoke but when I finished, when I signed _Love Bones _he rolled over so he was facing me. It was extremely intimate with his face inches from mine.

"Get up and go see if he is okay if that is what you need to do." He whispered.

"You read what I was writing." I stated surprised.

He nodded.

"I excited for going on land but I am scared." I told him.

"I know Bones." He said reaching his arm up and running his thumb down my cheek.

"I feel like a kid again."

"So do I Bones, so do I." He said pulling me into his chest. I scooted further into him and snuggled into his chest. Listening to his heart beating and even breaths relaxed me and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up again about three hours later with Booth's arm still around me. I slowly rolled out of his arms and sat up next to him. It was still dark out but I could see some light on the horizon. I climbed out of bed and went over to the couch.

Sweets was still asleep but he was not sleeping very peacefully. Rolling back and forth from one side to the other. I ran my fingers through his hair as I sat next to him. He sleepily said, "I am having a hard time with all of this."

"We are going to have fun diving today. All of us together. I know it is hard to lose parents and not have a family but you have to know that we are all here for you when you need."

"I just wish that I was able to forget it all and have fun." He said choking on his words. He sat up and pulled his knees into his chest. I scooted next to him and pulled my legs up so we were leaning into each other and holding each others weight.

We leaned into each other and watched the sky get brighter and brighter. Neither of us were talking and eventually we both fell asleep.

"Wake up Sleepy Heads I can see the port!" Booth said waking us up very loudly.

I smiled and looked out the window. The sun was shinning brightly and I couldn't help but get excited for diving in the ocean. Sweets was very quiet. When I looked over at him I could see in his eyes trying to push back the feelings he was having in order to have fun today. I looked up at Booth who was digging through his suitcase for his swim trunks. I watched as he went into the bathroom and changed and came back out.

He pulled me up and pushed me towards my suitcase, "swimsuit Bones. We need to be ready to go in like a half hour and we still have to get something for breakfast." As soon as I stood up he sat down in my spot.

"How you doing Kid?" He asked Sweets. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Go get your trunks and a towel and you and Chris meet us back here in ten."

Sweets nodded and stood up to walk out. "I'm sorry Booth." He said as he was turning the doorknob.

"Sweets wait." He said walking over to him. "You have not done anything wrong." He told him once he got to him. I saw as Sweets eyes fill with tears and he looked down. "I am sorry I have not been more sensitive to your parents dying. It is hard for me to know that I didn't protect your family. That I did not protect you."

I watched as Sweets stepped to Booth and they quickly embraced in a hug. "Booth what happened is not because of you and you have been great, like an older brother." As soon as he finished talking he walked out the door to his room.

Booth stood there leaning against the closet until I snapped him out of his thoughts. "Should we bring extra clothes?"

"Eh just bring underwear. We are going to be in water all day anyway. Wear a pair of shorts or something over your suit and bring sun screen and a towel."

I packed our stuff into a single bag and turned back to Booth. "Where are we meeting everyone?"

"We are meeting at Tiffany's for breakfast. Once everyone is off the ship they are going to take us over in a smaller boat." He told me.

Two hours later we were on the dive boat out in the Pacific Ocean. The closest beach was Playa de Amor and it was nearly deserted. Jack and I had gotten all the diving equipment ready and we had all applied sun screen. The ocean where we were was more for snorkeling than diving but that also made it a great place for us to teach the others.

When the sun was at its highest point in the sky we all climbed back onto the boat and opened up the cooler. While we were eating our lunch on the deck we saw a boat circling and getting closer each time. "Booth is that boat suppose to be here?" Cam asked.

Booth pulled out his phone and called Cullen. "Sir there is a jet boat about three hundred yards out. Is it one of ours?" He asked into the phone.

"Get the hell out of there Booth. We don't know who it is."

"Close everything up we need to move!" Booth yelled across the deck. In under a minute we were skipping across the water.

"I need all of you to go under. If it is someone looking for us if they only see one or two of us it might throw them off." Booth told us all. Chris and Carrie were the only two left on the deck as our boat cut through the water.

Twenty minutes later the captain of the boat called down. "I think we lost them."

"We need to transfer boats." He said climbing out onto the deck.

It took us about an hour to find another one of the companies boats and then we were back out in the ocean. I answered Booth's phone when it rang a couple minutes later. "Booth you get your Squints away from land. That boat you are in better have a lot of gas because you are not going to re-board the cruise ship until it leaves port tonight. Two of our Agents have seen Kenton and four others have gotten into a gun battle with Sullivan."

"Cullen this is Brennan."

"Oh. Well. He would have told you anyway. Just let him know to keep an eye out." he said surprised to have me answer.

"Sir did the Agents get Sully?" I asked hoping that at least one of the people out to kill us was in custody.

"No. He was hit but he got away. Two of the Agents were hit and are currently in route back to the US for proper medical care."

"Dammit!" I mumbled into the phone. "So how is it going to work to get back on board the ship tonight?"

"The cruise ship is going to leave the dock by seven. Everyone will be going through medal detectors as they board and anything that sets it off will be searched personally by me and every single person who boards will also be patted down before they are aboard the ship. Once it is cleared and back in international waters you will pull up next to it and do an open water boarding."

"Yes Sir." I said understanding.

"Now go give Booth his phone so I can give him details."

"Yes Sir." I said walking up the steps and calling out for Booth.


	12. Chapter 12

Hodgins

Diving. I love diving. More than love. Of all of the things I have ever done diving has been my absolute favorite. Now here we are out in the Pacific Ocean and we are diving! Well, more snorkeling, but in the water none the less. An actual vacation! All of us out of the lab and having fun, or at least trying to have fun.

Sweets has been quiet all day and has been sticking pretty close to Brennan and Booth. Chris said he even stayed in their cabin with them last night. Poor kid. Of all of us Kenton and Sully had to get to his family. To kill the kids parents. He has barely even been a part of the team. Why did they go after them? It just didn't seem fair.

Other than that, Angela and I have had a great time on this vacation. We are back together, I think, or at least we are on the way to being back together. We have spent a lot of time talking and even stayed up all night the first night we were here talking. She is so gorgeous floating around in the water I can barely keep my eyes on anything else.

"Everyone back on the boat!" I heard Booth yell. "Lunch."

Our lunch was not much of a lunch, a few fresh fruits and a pre-made lunch meat sandwich. I knew there was more food than they were giving us because I had to personally help carry on three coolers. If I wasn't spending my day in the ocean with my friends I would have probably gotten extremely irritated.

I watched as Booth and Brennan broke away from Sweets and went up to the bow to eat by themselves. Sweets looked lost for a minute and Chris went over and started talking to him. I was sitting in the back with my leg in the water and watching everyone. Seemingly happy, without concern, even though in the back of all our minds was the real reason we were on this trip.

Breaking me from my thoughts I heard someone yell something about another boat getting closer to us. Before I knew it Booth was barking orders for us all to get below deck. I heard Booth talking to Cullen and then saw him toss his phone to Brennan and go up to the deck to talk to the captain. The next thing I know I am stumbling around trying to find a seat as we seemingly get faster and faster and make turns at speeds I am sure that this boat has not previously reached.

A little while later Booth's phone rang and she talked to who I assumed to be Cullen and they were talking about Sully and Kenton. Then she went up to the deck talked to Booth for a few seconds and came back down.

"We are going to the dock to switch boats. We are going to do an at sea boarding to get back on to the cruise ship. We have to stay below deck once while we switch boats and only Chris and Carrie can be on the deck of the next one until we get into international waters again."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked once we were all boarded onto the new boat and our way back into international waters.

"There was a gun fight and Sully and Kenton are both here." Booth answered while kicking the wall.

"Are we going to be stuck down here the rest of the day?" Cam asked once Booth had calmed down enough to sit next to Brennan.

"If we make it to international waters with no incident and there are no other boats around we can go back to what we were doing earlier. The dives wont be as pretty and we will pretty much just be playing around in the water but there is no reason that can't also be enjoyable." He answered.

About two hours out the captain called down, "This is where we are suppose to meet the Elation. Closest boat is four miles out and heading in the opposite direction from us." We all looked expectantly at Booth who smiled and nodded and we all made a beeline for the upper deck.

* * *

Carrie

I had worked with Booth and Cam before, a long time before, when they were still a couple. When I was asked to take this assignment I was excited. A free vacation. It was different than I thought it would be though. Booth and Cam are no longer together. Booth and his partner have an extremely close relationship. I questioned Angela and Jack at first but once Cam told me their history it made sense. Then there was Chris and Lance. I worked with Chris frequently but it was usually on short assignments. Chris and Lance were roommates in college.

I was amazed at how closely they all related to each other. When Cullen first assigned Chris and I to be the roommates I thought we would just be working with people who have a typical working relationship. Friendly at work but lived separate lives. These guys however it seemed were more like family. Booth and Brennan were the leaders and if I did not know better I would have thought they had been married for years.

The way that they communicated, touch or looks more than words. It amazed me. When Cullen called Chris and I in to say that Lance's parents died I was shocked back to reality. We weren't just tag alongs on a family trip. We were here for work. The way that Booth and Brennan told Lance and then stayed with him surprised me. He didn't seem to fit in their family as well as the rest of them did but when it came time to be a family they were more than there for him.

Now after diving, having a high speed chase, switching boats and heading back to the ocean I was sitting on the upper deck with Chris. We were leaning against each others backs, he was looking out towards the horizon and I was looking up towards Booth and Brennan.

He had his arm around her and she was leaning into his chest. They were talking and smiling at each other. If they didn't have a romantic inclination towards each other before this trip I was sure it would be there by the end. It did not amaze me that as they relaxed their bodies melded together into one. I could no longer see two separate people but rather one, when I looked up. He had his head resting atop hers and I knew he was asleep. She however was very awake. I could see her eyes scanning the horizon, watching out for their safety, allowing him a break, she took over. A perfect partnership. Taking over for the other when they needed without question as to when or how that would be.

By the time the sun started setting everyone was out of the water and sitting somewhere on the deck looking west. Booth and Brennan however kept at least one set of their eyes scanning the horizon to the East, North and South. It was absolutely amazing. It almost felt as if I were intruding on something so intimate, so personal between the two of them but I could not take my eyes off of them.

Once the sun was set and the sky started to dim Booth got up and walked towards us, "No lights. If you need light for something go below deck." he told us.

"Closest ship eight miles out. Elation set to meet us in four hours. They are going to sweep the ship once it is in international waters before coming this direction to meet up with us." The captain said.

"Can everyone come up to the bow?" Brennan asked everyone. We all slowly made our way up to the bow and squeezed in. "I just wanted to see how everyone was doing with all of this." She said looking directly at Lance.

Everyone looked at everyone else but no one said anything. Finally after a couple minutes of silence Booth started, "I am scared that I will not be able to protect all of you like I need to."

"I am scared that even if Sully and Kenton get caught we will still be in danger." Angela said a few seconds later.

"I am scared that I don't have a family to go home to." Lance said quietly.

What I saw next cemented into my mind what true friendship actually is. The six of them came together into a big hug holding Lance. All had tears in their eyes and all were holding each other holding Lance in the center of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Sweets

Everyone was holding me, it was awkward at first but then I was able to relax and allow myself to feel the comforting touch from my friends, rather my family. That was until the captain of the boat yelled over to Booth saying something about a boat about a mile out and headed straight towards us.

"I need everyone to put on dive gear except Carrie and Chris. If this ship comes any closer we need to be able to go under and get away." Brennan said quickly running towards all of the air tanks.

"Good idea Bones." Booth said as he dialed Cullen. "Boat a mile out. Whose is it?" I heard him spit out. I can only assume that what Cullen said meant danger because Booth started throwing air tanks at us and pushing us into the water.

"In the water swim out fifty yards and wait for my next word." He said climbing into the water himself. "Chris if there is danger just start shooting. If we hear shots we will swim North towards land. Radio Cullen after contact and then shoot a flair across the water and we will turn our lights on for you to find us and pick us up."

To me this all seemed highly irrational. We didn't know who was even on the boat and we were diving in the ocean and swimming towards land. Sure they killed my parents but was this really all necessary?

"Come here so I can clip the rope on you so none of us get separated." Jack said pulling me towards him. I could see the light on the boat when we dove under. Swimming together we went out away from the boat towards land. Once we were far enough away Booth started swimming up.

All of the lights were turned on the boats so we could see a shadow image of what was happening. It appeared that whoever was on the mystery boat was now on our boat and yelling at Chris and the Captain. Carrie was somewhere out of sight.

We all stared trying to interpret what was going on when we saw the muzzle flash from a gun going off followed by three more flashes and then everything was a bright yellow. The boat was on fire! I saw someone jump into the water and someone else jump into the other boat. We watched at the mystery boat sped off into the ocean.

"Booth?" Angela said obviously scared.

"Did someone jump in or did they fall in?" He asked.

"I don't know." Brennan said quietly.

"Dammit!" Booth said.

"You are going to go back and find out aren't you." Brenan told, more than asked Booth.

"Hodgins you stay here with them. If I am not back in twenty you start swimming to shore and call Cullen. Do not let anyone see you."

When Booth unclipped himself from the rope I saw Brennan's eyes change. She grabbed his arm as he started to swim away and pulled him back. He turned and they stared each other down before Brennan gave a sad smile and let him go.

We watched the wake trail he left behind as he swam towards the boat. We saw him bobbing up and down around the boat and then we saw him holding someone. Then there was nothing but light. An extremely loud boom. The boat exploded.

Angela and Cam both started screaming and Jack and Brennan both put their hands over their mouths to keep them quiet. "Booth is okay. Booth is okay." Brennan started mumbling. We did not see him bobbing in the water anymore. All we could see if the light from the boat burning.

"Jack how long should we wait before swimming to shore?" I asked.

"Booth said twenty. We will wait twenty." He said firmly.

* * *

_**Short chap I know but I am mean and didnt want to add more to Sweets POV. Next Chapter will be Booth and it should be up by the end of the day! Enjoy and Comment!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Booth

Why can't we even get a half hour to help us deal without something else. I am mad enough to kill Sully and Kenton. They are dumb enough to go after us but really to go after the entire team and their families? What the hell is the point?

It was up to me to keep them all safe and with another fucking boat heading straight for us I did not know what else to do. I demanded that everyone get into dive gear and get away from the boat. I couldn't leave the boat empty so I had to have Chris and Carrie stay behind. I only hoped that they would make it out.

Once I had gotten the team far enough away from the boat I surfaced and pulled them all up around me We watched as Chris wrestled with someone from the mystery boat and then I saw the muzzle flashes. A minute later I saw the boat go up in flames. Hopefully Chris and Carrie were able to get into the water okay.

"Booth?" I heard Angela call her voice shaking.

"Did someone jump in or fall in?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know." I heard Bones whisper.

Before I could help myself I cursed, "Dammit!"

"You are going back to find out aren't you?" Bones asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Hodgins you stay here with them. If I am not back in twenty you start swimming to shore and call Cullen. Don't let anyone see you!" I barked to him. He was the only experienced person in the water besides Bones and I knew she would not be able to leave me behind if she needed to.

I unclipped myself from the rope and started to swim away when Bones grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards her. I saw the fear in her eyes and just wanted to pull her close and hold her. I had to go see if Chris and Carrie were okay and she knew that. I looked her in the eye as I had many times before. We both knew that this could very well be the last time we saw each other. I squeezed her hand and swam off.

It took me about ten minutes to get back to the boat. As I swam up Chris swam over to me. He was holding his arm, which was bleeding heavily. He saw me looking at it, "Flesh wound. I'm fine."

"Where is Carrie?" I asked ripping my t-shirt and tying it around his arm.

"She jumped in before me. That is why Sully started shooting."

"It was him? He was here?"

"Ya. He started shooting at Carrie. I don't know if he hit her or not."

"Did you get him?" he had to have gotten him. If he did it would be one less person after us.

"Hit yes but he took off in the other boat." Chris said as we heard the boat start to tick…it was going to blow.

"Swim fast and deep." I said popping the regulator back in my mouth and pulling Chris with me.

I felt the compression from the explosion under the water. Four explosions actually, three from air tanks and one final one from the gas tank on the boat blowing.

I passed my regulator to Chris for him to take a breath and I continued to pull him away from the explosion. Once all the tanks had blown we resurfaced and started looking for Carrie.

We found her unconscious but still alive and it didn't appear that she had been shot. I clipped them both too me and started swimming back towards where I had left the team.

Twenty minutes. I told them to go after twenty minutes. How much time had passed? Please let them still be there I thought over and over as I swam pulling Carrie and half pulling Chris.

When we got to where I thought I left them and didn't find them my heart sank. "Are you sure they were here?" Chris asked.

"It has to be close." I said.

Chris pulled out a flashlight from his dive jacket and started flashing it while we looked around. About a hundred yards away we saw a light flash a return to us. They were still there! We started kicking hard and swimming towards them as they swam towards us.

* * *

Bones

Twenty-four minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Hodgins told me we needed to start swimming. I told him we needed to wait. That Booth wouldn't leave me. That he would be back and he was. I screamed when I saw him flashing his light across the ocean and started swimming towards him, of course I was pulling four other people and was not swimming very fast until they figured out why I was yelling and swimming.

I threw myself at him when we finally met up. He was okay. He didn't leave. It took me a couple seconds before I realized that Carrie was unconscious and that Chris had been shot. "Did you get him?" I asked Booth and Chris.

"I hit him in the abdomen but he sped off in the boat so I don't know if he is still alive or not." Chris answered.

"Booth how are we suppose to get back on the cruise ship now?" Cam asked.

"We need to make sure Carrie is okay and need to get Chris' arm stitched up." Hodgins said.

"We need to get to shore and call Cullen." Booth said clipping us all back together. We were about a mile from the shore and had two people who were unable to swim on their own.

"Should we split up?" Hodgins asked.

"No!" Booth and I both said at the same time. "We are all getting tired and need to stay together." He said forcefully.

"Will we see the cruise ship? Couldn't we just swim up to it?" Angela asked.

"It does not know we are not in a boat. We have to call Cullen so unless someone has a radio we need to swim to shore." Booth answered.

"I have radio." Carrie mumbled drawing all our attention at her.

I felt around her dive vest and pulled out the small radio and handed it to Booth.

"Squint Squad 12" Booth said into the radio.

"What the hell did you do to the boat?" I heard Cullen's response.

"Number Two brought in some action." He said.

"Any fish?"

"Two."

"Meet as planned?"

"Up to you."

"Radio when you see lights. Should be in a Full House."

"What the hell kind of conversation is that?" Sweets asked smiling.

"We don't know who is listening." Booth said shrugging his shoulders.

"We are just suppose to float here for a half hour?" I asked leaning back in the water.

"Yes and then swim up to the cruise ship and climb in." He answered me.

"I feel like a prune." Angela said.

"Ya it will take all day tomorrow to dry out." Cam said laughing.

We saw the lights from the cruise ship not too long after. As we were swimming to the ship I felt Chris get heavier on the rope. I turned around and saw that he had his eyes closed and was just floating on the end of the rope.

"Booth. Chris." I yelled up to the front of our line. He unclipped and swam back towards us. "He has lost a lot of blood. We need to get him out of the water and hydrated or else he will go into shock."

"Bones can you take him?" Booth asked me.

"Ya but we need to hurry." I said as I clipped Chris directly to my back and started swimming.

We were lifting Chris and Carrie up into the cruise ship and climbing in behind at a little after one in the morning. Cullen led us directly to the sick bay on the bottom level. "No weapons on board. Three people were arrested trying to get on board without having boarding cards."

"Sir do you know what happened to Sully?" Booth asked.

"We found the boat, we did not find him."

"So basically we were in the ocean with out day ruined and he still got away?" Cam said.

"It gets better." Cullen said.

"Huh?" Sweets asked.

"Your rooms have been trashed. That means you cant go back to them."

"So we are suppose to stay here in our soaking wet clothes?" Angela asked getting upset.

"No. We had your rooms packed up and moved them to five different locations switching bags each time. You will be in two rooms now instead of four. Bed assignments are up to you but that is all we have for now until we figure out who trashed your stuff."

"Just tell us where we need to go." Booth said.

"M131 and M133" Cullen responded.

"Two twin beds or one king for three people." Cam said.

"Easy. Booth and Bren in one bed Sweets in the other. Me and Jack in one and Cam in the other."

"That okay with everyone?" I asked. They all nodded and we walked off.

I heard Cullen mumble, "well that went better than I thought it would."

* * *

_**Combined two mini chapters to give you all a longer one! Be sure to comment!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Booth

When we walked into our new cabin I realized just how small it was compared to the Cabin Penthouse we were in before. Sweets plopped himself down on the chair in the corner and spaced out. "Bones ready for bed?" I asked her tossing her the shower bag she had packed earlier that I talked her into leaving behind.

"Give me five minutes and I will be. I want to wash off the salt water." She told me closing the bathroom door. I sat down on the edge of the bed and started flipping channels.

"My turn." Sweets said when she came out even though he specifically knew I was planning on taking a shower.

I threw a towel at him, "Hurry up."

"Booth this is a very small bed." Bones said sitting down and taking the remote.

"It is also a fake window." I said pointing out the obvious. We sat watching the end of Iron Man waiting for Sweets to hurry up.

When he walked out of the bathroom in Scooby Doo pajama pants and I started rolling around on the floor laughing. "Are you for real wearing that?" I asked between fits of laughter.

"Dude! Scooby Doo happens to be an amazing animated serious portraying one of the best crime solving teams ever."

"Booth why are you laughing? The pants you are holding have Superman on them." Bones said leaning back on the bed.

"I am taking a shower now." I said quickly and rushing into the bathroom with my Superman pants.

Once I closed the door I cracked. Tears ran down my face mixing with the water from the shower. I leaned against the wall and let the steamy hot water run down my back. I almost failed them again. Carrie has a concussion and could have drowned and Chris was shot in the arm. We had to spend three hours in the ocean not sure what we were going to do. Luckily Bones suggested we have dive vests on just in case because I do not think any of us would have been able to just tread water for that long. I do not know what I would have done if I lost Bones. If I lost any of them. Them, Squints; They drove me nuts when I first started working with them and now I love them like family.

I closed my eyes and tried to forget everything that had happened in the last week. I couldn't forget through. I was scared. I felt like I was scared and just wished I could be held like what I do with Parker when he is scared. I cried until I was out of tears and then I dried off and got dressed and went back out to the room with Sweets and Bones.

Sweets had his feet propped up on the bed and was leaning back in the chair across from Bones who was laying down on the bed. She tilted her head and stared me down as I walked across the room. She knew. She always did but she wouldn't say anything. Instead she scooted over when I walked closer and patted the bed next to her. I sat down and put my head in my hands with my elbows resting on my knees.

I felt her hand on my shoulder as she pulled me back onto the bed. She squeezed my shoulder three times when she felt me tense up. I-Love-You. Three squeezes. No words.

A few months ago she had asked me why I always squeezed her three times when we would hug or patting her on her back three times. It is just something my family had always done and I just naturally did it with her. It was the first time she had done it to me.

"Do you care if I turn the light out?" Bones asked a couple minutes later.

"It is almost time for breakfast." Sweets said looking over at us and at the clock on the small desk.

"I am sleeping until noon." I told him as Bones reached over and shut off the main light.

"I am still scared to sleep." Sweets said after a few minutes of silence other than the movie.

"We are right here. Literally two feet away from your bed. You need us we are right here." Bones said smiling sweetly at him.

"Why are you guys being so nice to me?" He asked getting up from the chair and crawling under the blanket on his bead.

"You are one of us now. Family Sweets." I told him as he laid his head down on the pillow.

"Thanks guys." he said closing his eyes.

Bones wiggled around and squirmed her way under the blanket. She looked at me and smiled and held the edge of the blanket up. I crawled in next to her. I barely heard her whisper, "Hold me?"

I turned the television off and set the remote on the rail along the wall. I scooted close to her and slid one arm under her neck and put the other around her waist with her back against my front.

"You were crying in the shower." Bones stated quietly once we heard Sweets' soft snores. I nodded my head into her shoulder and held on to her a little tighter.

"You think what happened is because you did not protect us well enough." I nodded into her shoulder again, I felt my eyes beginning to tear up and I sniffled.

Bones rolled over on the bed so that she was facing me and framed my face in her hands. "You risk your life everyday to protect me, and your family, and our friends. Never ever doubt that what you are doing is not good enough because it is good enough."

I took a deep breath in let the tears fall. She knew me better than anyone. She is the only person I trust with my emotions. She held me until I fell asleep.

I woke up off and on and each time I woke up and was still running her fingers through my hair. "Bones are you going to sleep at all?" I asked when I woke up to her still running her fingers through my hair. She nodded her head and snuggled herself into me with her head on my chest. In very un-Bones like behavior she picked up my arm and dropped it over her and then held it into her.


	16. Chapter 16

Sweets

I woke up with the worst aches I had ever had and for once it was not from a hangover. My legs were so sore it hurt to move…from swimming for several hours I remembered…my arms hurt so bad I could not lift them over my head. And the sun burn…ahh…I should have listened to Cam and Angela yesterday and put on sunscreen.

It probably took me ten minutes just to roll over in bed, it was then that I realized I was no longer in my bunk sharing a room with Chris…I was across a small isle from Booth…holding Brennan. I must be dreaming still. I knew they liked each other but I never ever imagined that they would be sharing a bed holding each other.

I tried to sit up and groaned in the process waking Brennan up. I saw her stir and tighten her grip on Booth's arm. "Morning Sweets." She said without opening her eyes. I did not know if I had ever seen her that relaxed.

"Good morning…" I said looking over at the clock, "or afternoon…"

"Afternoon?" She asked confused.

"Well it is almost noon."

"I have not slept this well in a long time." She said quietly smiling and finally opening her eyes. "I don't think he has either." She said running her fingers up and down Booth's arm. My jaw dropped. Running her fingers up and down his arm!

"Are you two ever going to admit you are more than friends." I asked groaning again as I sat up.

"Not anytime soon Sweets." Booth mumbled waking up.

"Seriously you guys are like totally the awesomest couple ever."

"Breakfast?" Brennan asked changing the subject as she sat up using Booth's shoulder to push her out of the bed.

"Sounds good Bones." Booth said picking up the phone on the wall and dialing the room next door.

"You guys up yet?" He asked. We could not hear what was being said but it was either Angela or Cam who had answered. "Ya come over here when you guys are ready." He said hanging up the phone.

He grabbed a pair of khaki shorts and went into the bathroom to change. While he was changing Brennan dug through her suitcase and pulled out a pair of dark khaki shorts and a white tank top to which she started changing with me right there.

"Uh…I'm still here." I said thrown off guard with her totally taking her clothes off.

"I have undergarments on Sweets so you are not seeing anything more than what you saw yesterday when I was wearing my swimsuit."

"It is totally not the same thing." I said leaning back in bed and smacking my head on the rail on the wall.

"Bones are you ready yet?" Booth asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Almost. I think I embarrassed the kid though." She said pulling her tank top over her bra.

"What Sweets have you never seen a girl get dressed before?" He said mocking me.

"No…I mean yes. But not like…" I couldn't even get the words out.

"She's hot isn't she." Booth said smiling at Brennan and sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her while she pulled her shorts up. "Unless you plan on wearing Scooby pants all day kid you need to change." Booth said as they both started laughing.

* * *

Angela

Listening through a wall is an art more than a science. Cam heard Sweets say something through the wall and then Bren say something about undergarments. I of course squealed and bounced over to her bed while I changed from pajamas to my favorite sun dress and gluing my ear to the wall.

I heard it all. Bren and Booth embarrassing Sweets by her changing in front of him. It didn't surprise me that they did that but it did surprise me that Booth did not seem like it was the first time he had seen her in her underwear. Has he seen her in less? I made a mental note to ask at breakfast.

"Are you girls done spying and ready to go meet them for breakfast?" Jack asked us while leaning against the wall, tapping his foot and rolling his eyes.

"Give me a minute I still have to do my hair." Cam said reaching blindly for a brush without taking her ear away from the wall.

"Seriously. I am going over there and I am going to tell them that you two are spying on them."

"You totally would not Jack you want to know what is going on as much as we do." I said pulling myself away from the wall.

When we walked into their room Bren and Booth were rolling around on the bed laughing with Sweets looking dumbfounded in Scooby Doo pants across from them.

"Uh Sweets what are you wearing?" Cam asked sitting down on the chair.

"Sweets is wearing the best crime solving team on his pants." Bren said laughing hysterically.

"Anyways… are we going to go eat or are we going to sit in this cave all day?" Jack asked.

"Let me change and then we can go up." Sweets said grabbing his bag and taking it into the bathroom.

He walked out a couple minutes later wearing brightly colored board shorts and a Quicksilver t-shirt. "Now that our teenage son is ready we can go." Booth said laughing.

"Come on guys I am twenty-two." Sweets whined.

"Come on Son." Brennan said standing up and hooking her elbow through Sweets' arm.

"Ya Buddy time to eat so you can go play in the pool." Booth said pushing them both out the door. They were rediculous, totally rediculous. But isn't every family this way?


	17. Chapter 17

Booth

More news from home, Cullen wouldn't say any more than that over the phone but said that we all need to meet up in the Cole Porter Lounge at three. Of course he had to tell me this at noon so I had been tortured for the last three hours and now that I have everyone in the dumb lounge Cullen is no where to be found.

He finally walked in half past three and sat down around the table with the rest of us. "Sir what is the news from home?" I asked attempting to be patient.

"Booth they got Rebecca and her parents." He said looking directly at me.

"Parker." Was all I could manage to get out. It was not really a statement, not really a question…it was just…well…Parker.

"Parker is fine. The agents were able to get to him as soon as they heard the first gun shots. He is with Jared and on his way to California with a full Navy escort team."

"So Rebecca is…"

"Dead. They unloaded on her and her boyfriend and then got her parents execution style."

"Did Parker see anything?"

"Charlie got took him out through the window. He heard everything I am sure but we do not think he saw anything but he has not spoken at all since they pulled him out so we do not know."

"How long until we get Parker?" I heard Bones ask.

"Tomorrow we are in Ensenada. You guys will all get off the ship with an overnight bag and we will drive you into California where you will meet up with Jared and Parker. We do not know if we will be able to take you as soon as you get off the ship but as soon as we know it is safe we will get you to him."

I melted into the seat and spaced out. I heard Cullen talking to everyone and updating everyone else on their families but I couldn't pay attention. They killed Rebecca, the mother of my child. Parker didn't have a mother anymore. Or grandparents, they killed Rebecca's parents as well. How can I raise my son in a world like this? I for once understand why Bones doesn't want to be a mother.

I don't know how much time had passed but I looked up into Bones' blue eyes as she put a shot of whiskey in my hand and closed my fingers around it. She did not say anything as she did it and I felt everyone else's eyes on me as I took the shot.

"Booth lets go for a walk." She said taking the shot glass from me and wrapping her hand around mine and pulling me up. I felt like my mind was completely out of my body. She was able to get into my mind to help me get away. I found out later that Cullen had tried to talk to me as had Sweets, Jack and Angela and the only one I even looked at was Bones.

Bones led me up to the Sport deck where we went to the bow and sat down leaning against the rail. She didn't say anything, she didn't ask how I was doing, she didn't tell me everything would be okay, she was just with me. Sitting up there holding my hand and staring off into the horizon.

I would need to move. My apartment is not big enough for Parker to live full time. I have to explain to him that he wont ever see his mom or his grandparents again. How would I go to work everyday knowing I could die and leave him an orphan?

Like she was reading my mind she turned to me and said, "We will do this together. We can buy a house outside of town and hire a nanny to help take care of Parker while we are working and we can take cases where we only work during the week. The unsolvable ones. I can continue to work on other cases with another agent but not go out in the field with them or something."

"I am scared Bones." I told her as my eyes filled with tears.

"I know." She said squeezing my hand that was still in hers.

"I wont leave you." I told her.

"I know."

"Will you leave me?"

"Never Booth. Never." She said staring me straight in the eyes. I collapsed onto her and she wrapped her arms around me and held me while I cried into her shoulder. The second time in less than twelve hours.

"I told you when I got scared you would hug me."

"Forever." She said squeezing me a little tighter.

* * *

Bones

Booth told us after we finished lunch that we had to be in the Cole Porter by three because Cullen had news from home. I could tell Booth was worried but he didn't say anything. He never did.

When Cullen finally walked in half past three and sat down around the table with the rest of us Booth asked, "Sir what is the news from home?"

"Booth they got Rebecca and her parents." He said looking directly at him. I could see the glimmer leave his eyes. He was scared.

"Parker." Was all he could manage to get out. It was not really a statement, not really a question…it was just…well…Parker.

"Parker is fine. The agents were able to get to him as soon as they heard the first gun shots. He is with Jared and on his way to California with a full Navy escort team."

"So Rebecca is…"

"Dead. They unloaded on her and her boyfriend and then got her parents execution style."

"Did Parker see anything?" Oh God. I hoped he didn't witness his Mother being killed. Booth would blame himself if he did. He already thought it was his fault that Parker was now motherless.

"Charlie got took him out through the window. He heard everything I am sure but we do not think he saw anything but he has not spoken at all since they pulled him out so we do not know."

"How long until we get Parker?" I asked after waiting for Booth to say something. He was completely spaced out. In shock. He couldn't talk, he couldn't focus.

"Tomorrow we are in Ensenada. You guys will all get off the ship with an overnight bag and we will drive you into California where you will meet up with Jared and Parker. We do not know if we will be able to take you as soon as you get off the ship but as soon as we know it is safe we will get you to him." Cullen answered me.

"Dr. Brennan is he going to be okay?" He asked when Booth sunk back into the seat. He did not look like himself.

"We will get through. We always do." I said putting my hand on Booth's leg and stroking it softly. He leaned towards me and stared at nothing while Cullen told the rest of us that our families were fine, and once again apologizing to Sweets for his parents being killed.

Once we were done Cullen stood up and said for me to call if we needed anything and for us to maintain a low profile. He handed us all new phones, when he tried to give Booth his he did not respond. "I will take his." I said reaching up.

"Are you sure he is going to be okay?" Cullen asked again. I nodded and he handed me the phone.

"Booth do you want to go back to your cabin?" Angela asked him. No response.

"Buddy do you want to get some drinks?" Jack. No response.

"Hey Jack can you go get a shot of whiskey and bring it over here?" I asked him. He nodded and walked off.

"Agent Booth you need to compartmentalize. You need to step into your role as a single father." Sweets, and again no response from Booth.

"Don't." I said warning him. "How did you feel when we told you your parents died? Booth wanted to marry Rebecca, she is the mother of his child. Just don't." I told him. I knew it was harsh but seriously. Trying to have Booth rationalize things? Booth's mind did not work that way. He was all heart. And this was one of the hardest hits imaginable.

When Jack came back with the shot glass I set it in Booth's hand and closed his fingers around it. He stared at me as he took the shot and set it back down on his lap.

"Booth lets go for a walk." I said taking the shot glass from his hand and wrapping my hand around his. I pulled him up and led him up to the Sport deck where we went to the bow and sat down leaning against the rail. I didn't say anything, I didn't ask how he was doing, I didn't tell him everything would be okay, I just sat with him. Sitting up there holding his hand and staring off into the horizon.

I knew he was trying to sort out everything. He would think he needed to move out of his apartment but he wouldn't know where to move. He has to explain to Parker that his mom was murdered and he wouldn't see his mom or grandparents again. And most of all he would question working with the FBI. He would be scared to leave Parker to go out into the field

After a few minutes I turned to him and said, "We will do this together. We can buy a house outside of town and hire a nanny to help take care of Parker while we are working and we can take cases where we only work during the week. The unsolvable ones. I can continue to work on other cases with another agent but not go out in the field with them or something."

"I am scared Bones." He told me as his eyes filled with tears.

"I know." I said squeezing his hand.

"I wont leave you." he told me.

"I know."

"Will you leave me?"

"Never Booth. Never." I said staring him straight in the eyes. He collapsed onto me and I wrapped my arms around him and held him while he cried into my shoulder for the second time in less than twelve hours.

"I told you when I got scared you would hug me."

"Forever." I said squeezing him a little tighter.

* * *

Cullen

I didn't want to give them the news. Not to Booth. He didn't deserve this. No one did. I walked in half past three and sat down around the table with them. Booth asked, "Sir what is the news from home?"

"Booth they got Rebecca and her parents." I said looking directly at him. I could see the glimmer leave his eyes, it was times like these when I hated my job.

"Parker." Was all he could manage to get out. It was not really a statement, not really a question…it was just…well…Parker.

"Parker is fine. The agents were able to get to him as soon as they heard the first gun shots. He is with Jared and on his way to California with a full Navy escort team."

"So Rebecca is…"

"Dead. They unloaded on her and her boyfriend and then got her parents execution style." Hated it…telling Agents, friends, that their family members were killed or in danger.

"Did Parker see anything?"

"Charlie got took him out through the window. He heard everything I am sure but we do not think he saw anything but he has not spoken at all since they pulled him out so we do not know." After I said that I saw him leave, not physically, but mentally he shut down. His eyes were different.

"How long until we get Parker?" Dr Brennan asked me after a few seconds.

"Tomorrow we are in Ensenada. You guys will all get off the ship with an overnight bag and we will drive you into California where you will meet up with Jared and Parker. We do not know if we will be able to take you as soon as you get off the ship but as soon as we know it is safe we will get you to him." I answered.

"Dr. Brennan is he going to be okay?" I asked when Booth sunk back into the seat. He did not look like himself at all.

"We will get through. We always do." She said putting her hand on Booth's leg and stroking it softly. He leaned towards her and stared at nothing while I told the rest of them that their families were fine, and once again apologizing to Sweets for his parents being killed.

Once we were done I stood up and said for her to call if they needed anything and for them to maintain a low profile. I handed all of them new phones, when I tried to give Booth his he did not respond. "I will take his." She said reaching up.

"Are you sure he is going to be okay?" I asked again. She nodded and I handed her the phone and walked towards the door.

I stopped and stood in the shadow to make sure. "Booth do you want to go back to your cabin?" Angela asked him. No response.

"Buddy do you want to get some drinks?" Jack. No response.

"Hey Jack can you go get a shot of whiskey and bring it over here?" She asked him. He nodded and walked off.

"Agent Booth you need to compartmentalize. You need to step into your role as a single father." Sweets, and again no response from Booth.

"Don't." she said warning him. "How did you feel when we told you your parents died? Booth wanted to marry Rebecca, she is the mother of his child. Just don't." She told him. They were always sticking up for each other. At first it was irritating, him wanting to bring a Squint in the field. It took me a while to understand.

When Jack came back with the shot glass she set it in Booth's hand and closed his fingers around it. He stared at her as he took the shot and set it back down on his lap.

"Booth lets go for a walk." she said taking the shot glass from his hand and wrapping her hand around his. It amazed me that she was able to give a slight tug on his hand and he stood up and walked past. I watched as she led him up the stairs. He was still spaced out and probably did not even realize where they were going but he trusted her completely. That kind of trust was rare, these two had total, complete, unwavering faith in each other, it is way past a good partnership, it is past a good friendship even.

* * *

_**Long chapter this time...really the same thing but 3 different POV... what did you think?? Comments please!!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Jared

"You need me to do what?" I asked Cullen when he called me.

"I need you to go pick up Parker from Hoover and escort him to Los Angeles to hand him over to Seeley."

"Why do I have to?"

"Rebecca and Brent were killed early this morning and so were his grandparents. We only barely got Parker out in time and seeing as his father is on the other side of the US in protective custody you need to escort him."

"What? Wait… what?" I was so confused. Seeley had called me a few days ago saying for me to watch my back and he would be out of reach for a couple weeks but protective custody? He never mentioned anything to the sort.

"Will you do it or not?" He asked me.

"Ya. Where is Parker?" I asked.

"He is in the Hoover building in my office with several agents guarding him. I need you and several of our agents escort him to Los Angeles."

"Do I need to pack a bag? How long will I need to be gone?"

"Pack what you need. We are not sure how long it will take but probably at least a couple days. We have things for Parker already."

"Thank you for doing this Jared. I am sure your brother will appreciate it." Cullen told me.

"Thank you Sir." I said thinking to myself that maybe this will help pay back what I took from him in the past.

When I arrived at Hoover they escorted me up to Director Cullen's office. I saw Parker sitting in the corner curled up in a large chair. Two FBI Agents stood outside the door and three more stood by the windows. They made me show my ID about a hundred times before they let me into the room. I went over and sat on the edge of the chair next to Parker. He stiffened at my touch. "Hey Buddy." I said, "You ready to go to your Dad?"

When he looked at me with a blank stare instead of his usual bright cheerful smile my heart broke. This kid just had half his family killed. "Come here little Buddy." I said trying to pick him up in my arms. He was limp like a rag doll. Very unresponsive. I picked him up and held him into me, "Lets go to your Dad." I said scared.

"Jared we are going to take you down through the basement and put you in an armored vehicle to the airport."

I nodded my head and followed carrying a very scared Parker in my arms. What the hell had Booth gotten himself into to have his son in danger and needing us to go in an armored vehicle.

Parker did not make a peep until we were on the private airplane and halfway across the country. "They killed my Mommy." He said seriously.

"Yes they did Parks."

"They killed Captain Fantastic too."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Mommy's boyfriend. Brent."

"Oh. Ya they did Buddy."

"They killed Grandma and Grandpa too."

"Did you see them kill them Parker?" I asked. Seeley would not forgive himself if his son had to see that.

"No." He said. "But I saw someone climb in the window in the living room. They went into my room and then went into Grandma and Grandpa's room. When they were in there I ran back into my room and hid under the bed. I heard gun shots and then saw shadows move into Mommy's room. Brent and one of them were yelling at each other and then there was a bunch of screaming and gun shots and then someone said Daddy's secret word from the window and I ran to them and they pulled me out and put me on the floor of the car and drove me away."

My God. They went after him first. "Parker why weren't you in your room?" I asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom."

Saved because of his bladder. Seeley wouldn't believe it. "Your Daddy is going to be proud of you Parker."

"Are Daddy and Dr. Bones okay?" He asked me. "Daddy said they had to go on a trip with the rest of the squints to stay safe but he wouldn't tell me where he was going."

"I think they are okay Parker. I don't really know much other than we are going to meet your Daddy in Los Angeles."

"Oh." He said crawling from his seat into my lap and wrapping his arms around me.

I held him as we flew on through the night. I stared out the window watching the clouds as the sun came up. When we landed instead of letting us off the plane more Agents came on board and a young woman came up to me holding a still sleeping Parker. "We are to pretend we are a happy family going on vacation. I am Brittney."

"Whatever you say. Lets get Parker to Seeley."

"They are still not in the US. Depending on their degree of difficulty we may not see them until tomorrow."

"What do you mean degree of difficulty?" I asked.

"The hit. We do not know the status yet of their arrival."

"Hit?"

"Rogue agents Kenton and Sullivan."

"That is what this is all about? I though they were friends of Seeley's."

"They were old partners of his. They have a complicated history which I do not feel comfortable discussing in front of Parker."

"Okay." I said wrapping a blanket around Parker and standing up and carrying him off the plane.

Once again we were rushed by Agents to armored vehicles and taken as quickly as possible away from the airport and we stopped at four different hotels before they finally let us out at a small one in San Diego.

"You are to stay in the room and under no circumstances are you to leave. We will have agents guarding the door as well as the roof and all exits. Do you have any questions?"

"When do I get to see my Daddy and Dr. Bones?" Parker asked lifting his head up.

"They are on their way Parker. We want them to take their time and get to you safe instead of hurrying and getting hurt."

"You could have just said you don't know." He said putting his head back onto my shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile. "So much like Seeley." I mumbled sitting down on the bed.

"Just pick up the phone if you need anything."

After the Agent stepped outside I laid back on the bed and let Parker roll out of my arms and onto the bed next to me. "I am scared Uncle Jared."

"I don't know what to tell you Parker. I am scared too. I just know that your Daddy will do everything he can to keep you safe and make everything better."

"I want my Daddy and Dr. Bones."

"Why do you ask for Dr Brennan?" I asked Parker.

"She is my Daddy's best friend. If she comes then Daddy is really okay. If she doesn't then Daddy isn't okay."

"I thought your Dad's best friend was someone from the Army?"

"No Uncle Jared. Bones and Daddy are bestest friends. Mommy always said that they were boyfriend and girlfriend but too blind to see it."

"Oh." I said praying that Seeley would forgive me for all the crap I had done.


	19. Chapter 19

Bones

It hurt me to see him in so much pain, the loss of his love, not current love, but love, the mother of his child, her entire family, he blamed himself. He knew it was not his fault but he still blamed himself. I was starting to get chilled as the sun had set several hours ago and we were still sitting in the bow of the boat with the cool ocean breeze.

We had not spoken in at least two hours. He needed time to deal with everything, time but not space. He didn't want space, never did. He sought comfort in closeness but needed silence to sort his thoughts. I was able to give him that.

"We will have him in a few hours Booth. We should head down to the room to get some rest before leaving the ship."

"What am I going to say to him Bones?" He asked me as we stood up and started walking down the several flights of stairs to get to our cabin.

"The truth Booth, there is nothing else to tell him." I answered taking his hand in mine.

I slid the key card into our room and opened the door to find everyone sitting on the two beds in our room. "What is everyone doing in here?" I asked walking in.

"We wanted to make sure you got back here okay." Sweets said as he scooted over on the bed making room for us to sit down.

"Thanks guys." Booth said kicking his sandals off.

"Is there anything we can do?" Cam asked.

I looked at Booth and he had tears in his eyes and was squeezing my hand as tight as he could. "Today has been a long day. I think we all just need to get some rest so we are ready for tomorrow." I said quietly not taking my eyes off of Booth.

"Do you guys want to be alone tonight or are last nights sleeping arrangements okay?" Angela asked standing up holding Jack's hand.

"They are fine." I said looking over at Sweets.

After the three of them left I changed into a pair of Army gym shorts and an FBI t-shirt. Booth changed into a pair of his FBI shorts and we sat on the bed in silence. When Sweets came out of the bathroom he looked at me, then Booth, then back to me. "Are you wearing his clothes?" he asked smirking and sitting down on the bed across from us.

Booth looked at me and smiled, "she didn't take them out of my suitcase." he said.

"Ya I packed them from home." I said leaning my head against Booth's shoulder.

"That did not answer my question." He said smirking.

"They used to be mine." Booth said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Used to be?" Sweets asked.

"Ya. I left the shorts at her house a few months ago after I stayed there when we were working a case."

"You stay at her house?" he asked quickly.

"One question at a time." Booth said hugging me into him.

"Wait…you just said shorts…where did you get the shirt?" Sweets asked.

"Booth let me borrow it when I stayed at his house."

"You stay at his house?" He asked me.

"Yes Sweets we stay at each others homes. Usually when we are working late on a case."

"Usually?" Sweets asked as his jaw dropped.

"What do you really want to know Sweets?" I asked him while I laid down on the bed with my head on Booth's lap.

"I need to go back to school to figure you guys out." He said as he pulled back his blanket and scrunched the pillow up into the corner.

"That wont help you kid." Booth said laying down next to me and draping his arm around my waist.

"You guys are amazing. Today when Cullen told you about Rebecca and you spaced she was the only one who could even get you to have a conscious reaction. You can finish each others sentences. Have entire conversations without speaking. A simple touch even…you know when and how to do it."

I saw the glimmer leave his eyes again as Sweets said Rebecca's name. I flipped off the main light when I saw tears forming in his eyes. "It is because we know each other well enough to trust each other. Because we trust each other we know each other well enough to know what is needed and when it is needed." I explained.

"Like just now. You saw something in him when I said her name…sorry by the way… and when he got tears in his eyes you turned out the light. And you are totally writing things on his hand right now." He said as I was asking Booth if he was okay.

Booth squeezed my hand three times and pulled me towards him so I was on my back and he put his head against my chest. He kept his eyes on mine as I told Sweets, "You do not know either of us even a millionth as much as we know each other. You only know what you have read in our files and what you have learned by your time spent with us the last few months. You do not know Booth asked Rebecca to marry him. You do not know the full extent of my childhood. You try so hard to understand our relationship but before you can understand that you need to understand who we are and why we are who we are."

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I didn't know." He said stuttering over his words.

"Parker is now without a mother and grandparents and Booth is all he has left now. He hasn't had Parker for more than two weeks at a time since he was born and now he is the sole person to raise him. He is worried that his addictive tendencies, and those of his relatives will rub off on him. He is worried that Parker will not have the influence of females in his life. And basically he is scared he has to do it alone and what happened is his fault." I said pulling him closer to me.

Tears were flowing freely down his face as I said to him more than to Sweets, "Booth does not need to worry about raising Parker alone because I will be there to help him as much as I can. I love both of them more than anyone else and would do anything for them just as he would do anything for me. And he has done some pretty crazy things for me. He is not alone and when he is ready to realize that I will be right here with him as I have been."

Sweets didn't say anything else that night and eventually fell asleep sitting up in bed with his legs dangling over the edge and not under the blankets. I held Booth as he cried and sorted out his thoughts. I thought about what our life would be like when we got back home and as much as I thought about it I realized that our family was now even closer than before.

"Bones do you really mean that?" He asked me speaking barely loud enough for me to hear and his face was mere inches from mine.

"Ya Booth I did." I said standing up and turning Sweets so he was laying down in his bed and then covering him with the blankets.

"Will you ever leave me?" He asked me as I sat back down on our bed.

"Never Booth." I answered crawling under the blanket and flipping it over him.

He pulled the blanket up around us and held me close into him. "Thank you Temperance."

"Will you ever leave me Booth?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Never Bones." He said kissing my forehead and snuggling his face back into the pillow we were sharing and closing his eyes to go to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Not sure how many more chapters I am going to make this... I promise at least five... probably more depending on how I split things up. Hope you are all enjoying!**_

_**Thanks for commenting!  
**_

* * *

Booth

She always knows what to say. When to say it and why she is saying it. She says she is not good with people but she is amazing with me. She stands up for me when I do not have the courage. She is my best friend. The only person I can trust with my darkest secrets. She knows what is okay to share with others to keep them from asking questions and pushing me to talk about things she knows I cant talk about.

Like last night she said I wanted to marry Becca. She didn't give details or the painful history behind it, she just gave facts. Enough of a picture to keep people from asking deeper questions. She helped me, and let me lay on her and have her hold me to get me sleep. She stayed awake until she knew I was asleep. She said she would never leave me just as I would never leave her. She said she would be there to help raise Parker. My son. Rebecca's son. She always said she never wanted kids, never wanted to be a mom, and now she said she will help me raise my son. She would do that for me, no questions ask, she decided to do it without batting an eyelash. That is just the kind of friend she is to me.

I woke up at six thirty. We had to be up in Tiffany's by nine to meet Cullen. Carrie and Chris were going to meet us up there as well to arrange our way off the ship and into California to get Parker. I hadn't seen either of them since we got back on the cruise shipped and hoped that they were both healing okay. I prayed that Jared was taking care of my son.

I laid in bed with my head still on her chest listening to her and Sweet's slow breath in and out. In her sleep her head and come to rest on mine. It made me feel safe. Even with everything that had happened having her with me I always felt my heart was safe. No matter what happened we would find a way though it together.

I heard Sweets grumble as he woke up. "Morning Kid." I whispered opening my eyes and looking across at him.

"Sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean to offend you." He said sitting up on the edge of the bed and reaching into his bag to pull out his clothes for a shower.

"Don't worry about it Sweets. This has been a rough week."

"You guys know so much about each other you know what to say. I don't."

"Eventually we will all tell you everything. Trust for us is hard with everything we have been though."

"Do you guys know everything about each other?"

"Nope. We learn new things everyday."

"About your pasts. Does she know your life story?"

"No. She knows parts. It is hard for me to talk about it." I said brushing my fingers along her knuckles.

"Do you know everything about hers?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know what to say?"

"We know the gist. I know more about her past than she knows about mine."

"How do you know more?" He asked me standing up.

"There is a file on her parents, we worked the case together. She had to re-live a lot of it to find out what happened to her mother."

"And she doesn't know about you because your life is not in a file."

"Yup."

"I am scared to go back home." He told me changing the subject.

"Me too Kid." I said running my fingers through Bones' hair.

"Everything is going to be different."

"That is why we have to stick together." I said as Bones squeezed my hand.

"My parents are dead." He said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Parkers Mom is dead." I told him.

"We will make it through all of this together." Bones said sitting up. "Now go take a shower so we can shower too. The sooner we are ready the sooner we can get off this ship and back to the US where we can get Parker." Sweets nodded and ducked into the bathroom.

We met Angela, Cam, and Jack in Tiffany's at nine. Cullen was there a few minutes later. "Getting back into the US is going to be dangerous and I want you all to know the warnings. All of you do not need to go together. If you want you can stay on board the ship. Booth you are the only one who needs to go." Cullen told us sitting down at the booth next to Angela.

"We are staying together." Cam said.

"Ya I want to get off this stupid boat." Jack said.

"We are going to transport you in an armored bus but it will still be dangerous. We do not know the resources Sullivan and Kenton have and they are getting desperate."

"We can expect an attack then?" I asked.

"Yes. That is why I say not everyone needs to go."

"We are not splitting up." Bones said crossing her arms.

"Fine. I am just warning you that there are crazy people who are extremely well trained out there trying to kill you."

"We know. Give me a gun and let me shoot the bastards myself."

"Bones." I said putting my arm around her shoulder to calm her down.

"What Booth? You know I'm a good shot. Make them give me a gun." She said. Angry. An angry Bones is not a Bones I want to mess with.

"I want all of us to be armed."

"You want me to give a bunch of squints guns. Have you completely lost it Booth?" Cullen asked me.

"Bones is NRA trained. Cam was part of the NYPD for years and went through all of their training."

"I have been hunting since I was seven." Jack said.

"I don't want a gun." Angela said quietly.

"I had to go through training when I joined the FBI." Sweets said drawing our eyes to him.

"You made a shrink go through training?" Angela asked voicing what all of us were thinking.

"Fine. Everyone except Angela will be armed but as soon as you are out of danger I will get all of the guns back Booth. No exceptions." He said looking at Bones.

"Yes Sir that is fine." I said calmly.

"When do we get off this damn boat?" Jack asked.

"We are pulling into port now. Once the ship is emptied we will escort you to the bus and into the US."

"I am sensing a but." Bones said.

"However…"

"Same as a but." I said smiling at Bones.

"However, if there is any danger you are on your own."

"What the hell do you mean we are on our own?" I asked getting upset.

"We will have Agents in unmarked cars in front of and behind you but they are only Authorized to shoot Kenton and Sullivan. Anyone else and it is up to Mexican police to determine if it was a necessary shooting."

"So we are on our own. Shoot at our own risk until we cross the border?"

"Correct."

"And crossing the border?"

"Crossing the border is going to be the most dangerous part of your journey. You will most likely be stopped and there is not a damn thing we can do about it."

"While we are stopped we are sitting ducks." Sweets said.

"The choice is yours if you want to go now or wait for two more days to come into the US on board the ship."

"We are not splitting up." Bones answered for all of us.

"Can we get armored gear to wear?" I asked.

"Yes it is all being placed in your rooms so I want you to go pack your bags and put it on and get to the debarking ramp.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry it has been so long since I updated! With the holidays things were crazy enough and then to top it off we got the giant "Arctic Blast" that made it so I was stuck out of town for five days and then when I got home a tree fell and knocked out cable--which means it also knocked out internet for three more!! Now all is melted and holidays are over so I am able to write again!!!! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bones

The FBI ran us into the armored bus and we were on the road in under five minutes. It was amazing how quickly they got us all on the bus, and we didn't look like anything out of the ordinary either because they had managed to get a musical tour bus for us to ride in instead of a standard issue FBI vehicle. Hopefully it would mean we make it back into the US and to Parker without any more complications.

Booth was very nervous and looked like he was on the verge of killing someone or breaking down and crying. He had his teeth clenched so hard I thought they would shatter and he would not stop bouncing his leg up and down. Angela and Hodgins were towards the back of the bus bickering over whether or not they thought Booth and I were a couple after this trip and if they should get married or not jinx their relationship again…mind you both of the two conversations were occurring simultaneously! Sweets was sitting with his head against the window looking down at the road, I could not tell if he was crying or just thinking about how life had changed. Cam was watching people much in the same way I was, she had a magazine open in her lap but she was watching everyone and everything more so than the magazine.

"Booth," I said gently putting my hand on his knee for the third time in ten minutes, "We are going to be okay. We are strong and we will get through."

He turned to me and with tears in his eyes he whispered, "I don't know if I am strong enough for Parker."

"Booth you are strong enough, you are a great dad, a great friend, you are strong enough." I assured him.

"I don't know how I am going to do it alone. I have always just done what Becca has told me to do with him. I have never really had him on my own before."

"I told you before that I would be with you every step of the way. There is no way you have to do this alone!" I said leaning my head against his shoulder and wrapping my arms around him. To others it looked as if he was holding me and I was the one who needed holding instead of the other way around.

"I cant ask you to rearrange your life for me and Parker Bones."

"You didn't ask me Booth. I told you that is what I am doing."

"Thanks Bones." He said squeezing me a little tighter. He rested his head on the top of mine and before too long he had fallen asleep. I sat up gently and turned him so he was leaning into me so that I could watch out of the windows and the drivers mirrors.

As we got closer and closer to the border I became nervous. If they were going to attack they would do it before we crossed the border. I held my breath as we pulled into the border patrol station and finally took a breath in when they waved us through.

We were back in the US. In California. Only a few minutes before we reached the motel they had Parker and Jared. I squeezed Booth's leg when we exited the freeway and pulled onto the smaller city streets. "Almost to Parker." I whispered softly into his ear.

He smiled up at me, "We made it across the border?" I nodded and he sat up and pulled out his phone.

"Cullen we are almost to the motel. Are Parker and Jared safe and ready?"

I watched as his face relaxed and he smiled his full smile. "Thank you Sir. We will see you shortly." He said getting off the phone.

* * *

Booth

She was amazing. I couldn't sit still. I was trying not to freak out. I wanted to kill someone. I needed to get to my son. I was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted but I could not sit still and relax. I felt her put her hand on my knee and froze and looked into her blue green eyes. That did it. She told me we would make it and I believed her. "I don't know if I am strong enough for Parker." I told her. She always knew what to tell me to reassure me. She may not know how to speak and act with strangers but she sure as hell knew what to say to me. She always did.

She told me that she would be with me every step of the way. She never wanted to be a mother. Now she was volunteering. "I cant ask you to rearrange your life for me and Parker." I told her. She ended the conversation as quickly as I started it. Once she made up her mind about something that is how it was going to be. And she had decided to stay with me and Parker.

I was struggling to keep the tears I had in my eyes from exploding out, somehow, once again, she knew. She crawled into my lap and made it so I was holding her when what she was really doing was holding me. I smiled at her, "Thanks Bones."

She put her arms around me tighter and I rested my head into hers and breathed in her lavender scented shampoo and finally was able to relax. The next thing I knew I was waking up in her arms with her saying we were almost to Parker. "We made it across the border?" I asked her. How long had I been asleep? I was really out of it.

I sat up and called Cullen. "Cullen we are almost to the motel. Are Parker and Jared safe and ready?"

"They are there and ready. Jared says that Parker is excited to be playing with all of the armored gear we sent up…I guess he gets in trouble for playing with yours at home. Anyway, we are ready for you to get them. The bus will pull into the underground lot at the motel and we will escort Jared and Parker down to you before we all proceed to a different hotel."

"Thank you Sir. We will see you shortly." I said getting off the phone.

"What's the plan Booth?" Jack yelled from the back of the bus.

"Picking up Parker and Jared at the motel and then going to a different location. After that I have no idea." I said answering everyone's question without actually answering it. I didnt actually know where we were going, how long until we could even go home, and if we could ever really go home and back to a normal life.

Everything was goign to be different. I hoped we would be able to make it home safe and Cullen would get on the bus and say that they caught Sully and Kenton and we could go back to life as we knew it...or at least something similar. All I knew for sure is that we were all a family and we had grown even closer over the last few days. I do not think that anything would ever get in the way of it all. Nothing could break us apart, people had tried and all it did was bring us closer together.


	22. Chapter 22

Booth

"Booth is that van following us?" Angela asked as we turned into the parking lot. I turned around and saw what she was looking at, a dark blue panel van. When we pulled into the secure basement parking lot it stopped just on the outside.

I whipped out my phone and called Cullen, "Blue panel van. Is it ours?"

"Not ours."

"Well it followed us into the lot."

"Stay inside. We will check it out."

"What so we are basically sitting ducks?"

"You are in an armored vehicle Agent Booth."

"I want a damn gun."

"I will send a bag down with Jared and Parker."

"I want one for all of us."

"I figured as much."

Just as I was getting ready to hang up I heard gunfire. "I take it that means the van is bad news."

"Open the door when I tell you Booth. Jared and Parker are on their way down and we need to get you all out of there."

"You are sending my son out with gunfire?!?" I yelled into the phone.

"Open it now!"

I jumped forward and swung the door open and Jared threw Parker in and climbed in himself.

"Now close it and get anyone who doesn't get a gun in the bunks in the back. You and Jared and whoever else need to open the windows and shoot whoever the hell is shooting at you as you guys exit the garage. Once you are on the road you should be safe."

"Should be? Dammit Cullen this is my family we are dealing with here."

"Agent Booth believe me I understand, we are doing all we can."

"Fine." I said hanging up the phone and throwing it into the seat.

"Hey Bub." I said picking up Parker. I hated seeing him in the armored gear and obviously scared.

"Daddy they killed my Mommy and Captain Fantastic and Grandma and Grandpa." He said with his eyes filling with tears.

"I know Buddy. You gotta be brave for me for a little while longer okay?" He nodded.

"Bones I need to you go with Parker to the bunks. Get in the center one on the passenger side and don't come out until I tell you to."

"Booth I can help." She said standing up ready to fight.

"Bones I need you to help me with this." I said looking down at Parker. She looked like she was going to argue and she stared me down for a good thirty seconds before bending down in front of Parker.

"Come with me Buddy." She said picking him up. I handed her a gun as I thanked God that Parker climbed into her arms.

"Angela you go back and into the center one across from Bones and Parker." She nodded and followed Bones and Parker to the back of the bus.

"Jack are you in or out?"

"Gimme a gun Booth." He said. I tossed him an AR-15 with two magazines.

"Cam?"

"You already know the answer." She said as I handed her a standard issue handgun.

"Sweets?"

"Tell me what you want me to do Booth." He answered.

I handed him a gun and told him, "Stand in the doorway and shoot anyone who tries to get to them.

"Jared you get the driver side. I got the passenger side." I said tossing him another AR-15.

I clipped a handgun to my belt and loaded the last AR-15 and stood on the seat in the window.

"You ready to go?" I hollered to everyone. I heard various yes and hit its from around the bus. I turned to the driver "Step on it and don't look back."

I steadied myself in the seat as the bus roared to life and sped out of the garage in a barrage of gunfire. I saw Sully and Kenton as we blew past. They were both shooting full auto AK-47s at us. I aimed and hit Kenton square in the chest and watched as he fell to the ground.

I heard Jack yelp and saw him drop into the seat…he had been hit. "Hodgins?!" Cam yelled.

"I'm fine. Just my arm." I heard him yell back.

I aimed at Sully and hit him in the abdomen. I needed to know why. I could not shoot to kill without knowing why he was doing all of this.

When it all came and was done Jared had hit three others who were firing from the van, Cam hit one and Jack got two who were firing from a couple other cars. We made it about a mile down the road before I pulled the gun back into the bus and flopped down in the seat. Jared did the same. I leaned my head back and let tears flow down my cheeks. It was done. I think it was done anyway. I couldn't take it anymore if it wasn't.

"We did it Seel. We got the assholes." Jared said sliding over and sitting next to me. "Why are you crying?" He asked me realizing there were tears making their way down my cheeks. I didn't answer, "Becca. Parker. You are crying for them." He answered himself after a couple seconds.

"And for Sweets' family." I said finally releasing my grasp on the rifle.

"I'm sorry." He said putting his arm around me. "At least it is over now." He said trying to reassure me.

"It isn't over for Parker or Sweets. They are both without parents now." I said quietly wiping the tears from my face.

"Parker has an excellent dad Seel. You. You are still here for Parker. And for Sweets. I am sure you treat him like you treat your awesome little brother already anyway. Cullen said that you guys were all a family anyways."

"Thanks Jared." I said getting up and walking towards the back of the bus. "Help Jack bandage up his arm until we can get him stitches if he needs them." I said walking past him.

"I don't need stitches." Jake said wiping the blood off his arm.

"Let me through kid. I need to get to Bones and Parker."

"It is interesting you said you needed to get to Dr Brennan before Parker."

"Not now Sweets!" I said pushing him out of my way and walking through to the bunk room of the bus.


	23. Chapter 23

Angela

I followed Bren and Parker into the bunk room of the bus. "Dr Bones is Daddy mad at me?" He asked her walking through the door.

"Parker lets get into the bunk and then we can talk okay?" She answered. He nodded and climbed up into the bunk that Booth told them to go into. I climbed into the one across and Sweets shut and locked the door behind us.

"Is Daddy mad at me?" He asked again once we were laying down in the bunks.

"No Parker he is working right now trying to keep us safe." She answered.

"Dr Bones I am scared." I heard him whisper as he snuggled into her. Much to my surprise she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"What makes you scared Park?" She asked him.

"They killed my Mommy and Brent and Grandma and Grandpa." He said as the bus roared to life.

"That scares you?" She asked as a barrage of gunshots rang out.

"I don't have a Mommy anymore. What happens if Daddy doesn't want me?" My heard broke listening to his quiet scared voice. I was freaking out with all the gunshots and then I heard Jack yelp and then some yelling from the front of the bus but I couldn't tell what was being said.

"Parker your Daddy loves you and he would never not want you." Bren answered him.

Their conversation was distracting them from the gunshots going off all around and it was helping to distract me but not enough to keep me from worrying about Jack. "Dr Bones will you be my Mommy now?" Parker asked her…okay distraction complete…I no longer even heard the gunshots or thought about what was going on around us. Parker…Booth's son…just asked Brennan if she would be his mom!

"Parker no one can replace your Mom. Everyone gets one Mommy and no one and nothing can change that."

"That means I have no Mommy. Who will I give a card to on Mothers Day and who will tuck me in at night and read me stories? Don't you want to be my Mommy Dr Bones?" He asked. Oh My God! How can she say no to the child?

"Parker did you know that my Mommy died when I was younger too?"

"Uh uh. How did your Mommy die Dr Bones?"

"Bad guys killed her kind of like how your Mommy died." She answered. When did she become so good with kids? So good with Parker?

"Can you be a Mommy like friend?" He asked.

"What do you mean Bub?"

"Well, like for school when we are suppose to have Mommy and Daddy come to things would you go?"

"If it is what you and your Daddy want sure I would do that."

"If I have a nightmare will you hold me?" He asked

"If I am where you are then I will Buddy but your Daddy will hold you too."

"Dr Bones I am scared."

"Parker you have to know that me and Daddy and Angela and Jack and everyone is scared. That is why Daddy had us come back here until he comes and says it is safe." She said as I felt the bus slow down and the gun battle had ended. Was it over? Could we come out?

I heard Parker start crying and watched as Bren rocked him back and forth. I prayed that it was over and we could go back to life…not our old life…but one that we were in charge of…not run by the FBI and in constant fear.

* * *

Bones

I was holding Parker into my chest while he cried until he fell asleep, it did not take long, I do not think the poor kid has had a good night sleep since Rebecca had been murdered. I ran my fingers through his curly blond hair and waited for Booth to come through the door to tell us it was over.

I got my wish a few minutes later when he silently walked back and stopped at the edge of the bunk and wrapped his arms around Parker and I, kissing us both softly on the cheek. "Kenton is dead." He whispered into my ear not waking up Parker.

"Sully?" I asked as I put my hand on his cheek and ran it around to his neck and pulled him closer to Parker and I.

"I don't know." He answered. "He hit Jack in the arm. I don't think he will even need stitches though."

"I'm sorry." I told him as I scooted over to make room for him to climb into the bunk with us.

He crawled up next to me and pulled the drape down after him closing us off from the rest of the bus. "Is he?" He started to ask.

"He is scared. He thought you were mad at him because you just told us to go back here and he is scared he doesn't have a mom anymore and asked if I would be his mom." I told him.

"What did you tell him?" Booth asked me.

"That we are all scared. That you love him. That I cant replace his Mom. That my mom died when I was young too. And that I would always be here for him."

"Thanks Bones." He said kissing me on the cheek and letting his lips linger against my face a few seconds longer than necessary.

His phone rang causing him to jump up in the bunk and flipping out of the bunk and into the main part of the bus to not wake Parker, "Hello?" I heard him say…I assumed he was talking to Cullen. "Yes Sir I want to talk to him." He had to be talking about Sully. "No. All of us." He was silent for a few minutes and then, "That would be amazing Sir. Parker will love it!" Parker will love it? What the heck did Cullen say? "Thank you Sir. We will be there in a few minutes." He said hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"We are going to the hospital."

"Sully?" Cam asked.

"Yes." Was all Booth said before coming back to the bunk room. "Ange…"

"I'm out." She said climbing down from the bunk and going over to Hodgins.

"I just need to…" He started to explain.

"Just go Booth." She said smiling at him.

I saw his shadow move across the room as he closed the door to give us privacy. I let go of my grasp on Parker and climbed out of the bunk and sat down on the lower on with Booth. "We are going to go see Sully." I said, he nodded. "You are scared." He nodded again. "Everything is going to be different once we get off this bus."

"That is what I am scared of." he mumbled.

"Booth things changed the second you said we had to leave DC a week ago." I said. He flopped himself onto the bunk and groaned covering his head in his hands. "We have changed Booth."

"Now Bones? Really?"

"Yes Booth. We have to talk about it eventually. I am making it simple."

"Bones with us nothing is ever simple." He said turning his head so that one eye was visible.

"You are wrong Booth. This is."

"How Bones? How am I wrong?" He asked reaching out his arm and pulling me towards him.

I crawled the rest of the way into the bunk and laid down next to him draping my arm around his waist. "I have one question Seeley." I said using his name.

He rolled on his side facing me and waited. "Bones are you sure you want to go there?"

"We have been there all week Booth and I don't want to not be there."

"What about…"

I cut him off. "Booth just let me ask the question."

"Okay."

"Do you want to officially erase the stupid line?"

"Bones I think we erased it a long time ago."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Then we can see how things work out."

"What the hell does that mean Bones?" He asked.

"It means tha…" I started but was interrupted by Parker thrashing around and crying on the bunk above us.

I jumped up and pulled him over into my arms and lifted him from the bed and he wrapped his arms and legs around my body still crying. "Shh Baby we are here…" I whispered to him rocking back and forth.

"Mommy!!!" Parker cried.

"Shh Parker I have you Honey…you are safe now." I said holding him as close as I could get him to me. Booth had sat up on the side of the bed and was frozen with fear. He did not know what to say to make Parker less scared and that scared him more than anything.

"Dr Bones don't leave." He said waking up and attaching himself even stronger onto me.

"Guys we are at the hospital." Angela said sticking her head in the back room.

Booth stood up looking defeated. "Parker Honey Daddy needs a hug too." I said whispering to him. He loosened his grip on me and reached for Booth. I handed him over to his father and started to walk out of the bunk room.

"Dr Bones don't go." Parker said starting to cry again.

"Buddy Dr Bones and I have to go work for a little bit and then we will get to go somewhere super special."

"We don't get to go home yet?" I asked confused.

"Secret Bones."

"Daddy can I go too?" Parker asked.

"Why do you want to go Parker?" I asked him.

"You are going to talk to the bad guy. He killed my Mommy and I want to see him and yell at him." Parker explained.

"Parker if we yell at them then they win. The bad guy got what he wanted if he knows we are sad or scared." I told him.

"Can I go ask him why he killed my Mommy then?" Parker asked.

I looked up at Booth and he didn't know what to say and I didn't blame him. "How about we take turns Parker?" I asked. "Daddy can go first and talk to him and then I will and then we can all go in together."

"Daddy can we do that like Dr Bones says?"

"Ya Buddy I suppose we can. You deserve an answer just as much as we do." He said as Parker wriggled his way out of his arms and ran back over to me.

I picked him up and he buried his face into my neck and the group of us walked off the bus and into the hospital where we met Cullen.

"Booth don't ki…just don't." Cullen told Booth changing what he was saying as soon as he saw Parker attached to me.

"I didn't when I had the chance did I?" He said sarcastically stalking off towards the room that was heavily guarded right down the hall.

"Hodgins you go with him." Cullen barked. Jack ran off down the hall to catch up to him.

"Mr Cullen why did Sully kill my Mommy?" Parker asked.

"Parker how do you know who Sully is?" Cullen asked him.

"He used to play basketball with Daddy." Parker answered.

"How do you know Sully killed your family?"

"I saw him in the house."

"Did you see your Mommy get killed?

"No. I was in bathroom when he walked into my room and then he went into Mommy and Brent's and I ran back into my room when I heard the guns and then the FBI man said Daddy's secret word and took me out the window."

"You can get a conviction from that cant you?" Cam said.

"I could before. Now it wont even go to trial."

"That's means I helped to catch the bad guy like Daddy and Dr Bones do?"

"Ya Buddy you are the youngest FBI Agent we have ever worked with." Cullen said ruffling his hair. It was the first time I had seen Parker smile, his actual full charm smile identical to his fathers.

* * *

_**Next chap is talking to Sully...duh duh duh... hope you enjoy! I thrive on comments so please leave lots :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

Sully

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking Sullivan but Agent Booth and his Squints are on their way to question you. I warn you not to try any funny stuff or you will give him all the more reason to kill you. God Sullivan what the hell were you thinking?" Cullen asked me after stepping in briefly once the doctors had cleared me for visitors. Once he finished venting he slammed his way out of the room and down the hall.

A few minutes later I heard Booth out in the hall. "Is he awake?" Booth demanded an answer.

"Yes Sir he is awake." The guard answered.

The door slammed open bouncing off the wall and almost hitting him as he stormed in. "Sully" I drew in my breath waiting for what he had to say. "What in the hell were you thinking?" He screamed at me walking towards the bed. As he got closer to me the fire in his eyes went out and he sat down in the chair next to my bed.

I just stared at him. He was broken, it was my fault. I did that to him, a man who was at one point been my best friend. After a few minutes he finally spoke, "Why Sully? Why would you do this to us? Sweet's parents are dead. And Parker…you killed Rebecca, Brent and her parents. You tried to kill Parker. Why would you do that to us?"

"Kenton. He said he was going to get even with you. He said I was either with him or against him. I didn't know what else to do." I tried to explain.

"Jesus Sully that is the worst excuse you could have given me. You went after my Son."

"I went to take Parker. To get him out of there before Kenton could…"

"Kenton was with you?" He asked me confused. What did he think I did?

"Yes. I didn't… I was trying to get Parker out but he wasn't there…I thought he already got him." I said as tears formed in my eyes. I knew what I had done was horrible but I would never…never hurt his son.

"You are telling me that you didn't kill Becca?" He said not believing me.

"No Booth you have to believe me. I told him where to find everyone. I shouldn't have but I did. I was scared. But I tried to get Parker out."

"Kenton killed them?"

"Yes. I went into Parkers room to find him but he wasn't there so I went to the other room but Kenton had already…"

"What about the hit out on all of us?" he said still yelling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he would actually go through with it. I just… I'm sorry." I told him.

"It is so hard for me to not just go over there and strangle you. You did this to all of us. Why the hell would you not just come to me or Cullen?"

"I couldn't. He said he would kill me without a second thought. Either way I figured I was dead. I knew he would kill me if I didn't help him and I thought that after what I helped him do you would kill me too. But then…"

"I couldn't kill you Sull. You were my partner for Gods sake. I needed answers. Bones needs answers. Parker needs answers. What the hell am I suppose to tell him?" he said quietly leaning back in the chair.

"Will you let me talk to him?" I asked. "I need to tell him how sorry I am."

"Sully I just cant believe you." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Booth I wish there was something… anything…but I cant…I just cant."

"I don't know what to think…"

"Will you let me talk to him and Tempe?"

"I have to. They want answers just as much as I do." He answered. "I swear if you hurt them with anything you say I will go over there and strangle you."

"Booth you know me. I would never hurt anyone if I have the choice."

"Dammit Sully you always have choices. You fucked up and now Parker and Sweets don't have their families. That is you Sully. Their deaths are on you."

"You think I don't know that. Why do you think I was hoping you would just kill me."

"I will not let you take the easy way out Sullivan. They deserve better than that."

"I'm sorry Booth." I said as he walked out of the room.

I heard in the hallways, "Booth you take Parker so I can go talk to him."

"I want to stay with Dr Bones." I heard Parker crying.

"Come on baby you gotta go with your Daddy for a few minutes. I will be right in there and will be back here in just a couple minutes. Can you be brave for a few more minutes while I go talk to him?"

"Parker come here Buddy. You're going to be okay." Booth said taking Parker.

A couple seconds later Tempe walked in and straight over to the bed where she slapped me across the face. I felt a bruise instantly swelling up.

"You took Parker's mother away from him. You took Sweet's parents away from him. You tried to kill all of us. I thought I loved you and then you left me and less than a year later you want us all dead? What the hell Sully?"

No excuses for her. "I was mad at you. You chose him over me. I wanted to get back at you for that but I didn't think Kenton would go as far as he did."

"What you thought he would just hurt us and instead he tried to kill us? What the hell is the difference?"

"I just…I don't…there isn't one I guess." I answered. She was right. She was always right.

"I'm sorry Tempe."

"Sorry is not good enough. Because of you people are dead. Because of you Parker does not have half of his family."

"There isn't anything I can say to take it back Tempe."

"You are lucky Booth didn't kill you." She said standing up and walking towards the door.

"I would have been luckier if he did." I mumbled leaning my head back into my pillow as she walked out.

"Parker are you sure you want to go in there?" I heard Booth ask.

"Daddy he killed my family. I want to see him." Parker was just like his father. How could I have done this to them? I should have just let Kenton kill me.

The three of them walked into the room and stopped by the bed. "Daddy put me down." Parker said wriggling his way out of his fathers arms.

"Mr Sully why did you kill my Mommy?" He asked me walking right up to the edge of the bed.

"Parker I didn't kill your Mom. Kenton is the one who killed them. I went to try and get you out of the house. I didn't know that the other Agents from your Daddy's work were already there to save you."

"But I saw you go into Mommy's room." He said trying to understand.

"I did go into your Mommy's room Parker but they were already dead when I went in there."

"Why were there bad guys in my house?"

"I got scared Parker and when I was scared I made a bad decision and told someone how to find you guys but I tried to stop them but I was too late."

"Are you sorry you told the bad guys where to find us?"

"Yes Parker I am very sorry. I told them."

"Are you sorry that everyone got hurt?"

"Yes Parker I am."

"Then I forgive you." He said. "I don't know if God can forgive you though so you still have to talk to him." Parker said backing up towards Temperance.

She instinctively bent down and lifted the young boy up and Booth protectively wrapped his arm around her. They had indeed become a family. The one thing I wanted was to break them apart, I didn't want them to be hurt or killed, I wanted to break apart their family and what happened is exactly the opposite of what I wanted to do.

I leaned my head back and prayed for forgiveness and death after they walked out. My life was over. If I was lucky I would be sentenced to death, the likelihood of my decisions I would spend the rest of my life in an eight by eight cell.

* * *

**_This chap was difficult for me to write. I hope you liked it...I am still not sure what I think. Leave comments!!!_**


	25. Chapter 25

Cullen

No yelling, screaming or profanities. Complete silence! I didn't know which would be worse. If they were yelling I would at least know what was being said, what was happening in there. But instead they were silent. I had no idea what was going on in that hospital room. They went in quietly, Booth first, then Bones, then all of them together. They came out holding each other, if I didn't know any better I would thing they are the perfect happy little family.

What the hell was going on? He was suppose to go in there and try to kill him…he was angry enough. And rightfully so, the man had tried to kill his family, and he did kill part of his family. "Booth?" I yelled after them as they walked past me down the hall.

He stopped and turned around. "Bones take Parker back to the bus. I will be out there in a couple minutes." He told his partner who was holding his son. She looked like she was going to argue until Booth looked to Parker and she nodded and kept walking.

"What?" Booth asked me quietly.

"You didn't kill him." I spit out.

"No?" He asked me confused.

"He had a damn good excuse if you didn't kill him." I stated.

"Kenton threatened him. He figured he would die either way." Booth answered.

"So you let him live?" I questioned.

"Yes Sir." He said.

"Why?"

"It is the worst punishment I could think of." He said looking towards his hands.

"Sometimes I don't understand you Booth." I told him.

"Sully was a good man. Weak heart, but good man." Booth said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Agent Booth when you get back I would like you and that Partner of yours to train new recruits." I told him changing the subject. It was an idea that had been stewing in my head all week.

"Why Sir?" He asked me emotionless.

"Because it seems as though the two of you have the strongest partnership recorded with the highest solve rate in the last decade." I told him.

"Sir Bones doesn't officially work for the FBI." He said stating the obvious. A fact that he has used against me more than once.

"We need to train her officially. She is already the one in charge of evidence at crime scenes and has passed all certifications to carry her weapon." I told him.

"So you want to make Bones a member of the FBI?" He asked.

"Do you think I can talk her into it or not?" I asked him.

"Only if you can guarantee to never sever our partnership." Booth said with an evil glint in his eye.

"If I do that you will talk her into it?" I asked.

"Sir are you crazy?"

"Quite possibly." I answered.

"Sir she has been trying to do that for the last few years. Of course she will agree."

"Good. Now go enjoy your family time while we complete all the necessary paperwork to get your guys home again." I said shaking his hand and turning back to Sully's hospital room.

Booth

"You guys ready for fun?" I asked climbing back onto the bus and telling the driver to take us to our next location.

"Daddy do we get to go home now?" Parker asked me.

"Nope Buddy, not for a couple days." I said smiling.

"Booth where are we going and why cant we go home?" Hodgins asked me.

"Because we are going on an actual family vacation first." I said trying not to blurt out where we were going.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"Well. It was Cullen's idea and I liked it so we are doing it." I told them all.

"So where are we going Booth?" Bones asked.

"That is classified information." I said walking to the back of the bus.

"How long does it take to get to where we are going?" Cam asked.

"Couple hours. I am going to take a nap." I said closing the door behind me and climbing into the bunk and pulling the curtain down behind me.

I needed a break. A chance to reflect on everything that had happened in the last couple weeks. Two weeks ago Bones and I were partners. Working everyday cases with the rest of the squints. Parker lived with Becca and I saw him every couple weekends. Sweets had parents. Angela and Jack were not together but still friends.

I groaned burying my face into the pillow on the bunk. I was now a single father.

Bones volunteered to be a mother figure for Parker. We had been inseparable since we boarded the airplane and I don't think that would change once we got home. Jack and Angela were engaged again. Sweets was an orphan…well…he is an adult but still young…does that count? Cullen wants to make Bones an FBI Agent. He wants us to train all the newbie agents. My ex-partner is going to be in jail for being an accomplice in trying to kill us all.

My brain was so overwhelmed I couldn't think anymore! I did not know if I was dreaming. It was all happening so quickly I did not have enough time to sort it all out. To compartmentalize. Instead of have broken down and Bones has held me together.

Quickly and quietly she opened and closed the door behind her and walked to the bunk I was on and pulled the curtain open. "We are going to Disneyland." She said. I nodded. "You are trying to figure out how life is going to change." I nodded again. "You need to stop being scared and enjoy your family." She said pulling the curtain completely to the side and flipping the light on.

"Can you be any more blunt Bones. Sheesh." I said sarcastically.

"We are going to do everything together. Make things work together so get off your ass and go spend time with your Son, with your brother, and with me." She said pulling my legs off the bunk and forcing me to sit up.

"I don't know what to say to people to make them feel better." I told her.

"So don't say anything. You don't always have to fix people. Just spend time with us." She told me pulling me up to a standing position.

I wrapped my arms around her and cupped her face in my hands and kissed her quickly on her forehead, nose, and then quickly on her lips before letter go. "Thanks Bones."

"Where are we going to stay?" She asked me as we walked back out to the front of the bus.

"Holiday Inn I think…we have three suites." I whispered in here ear as I sat down on top of Parker causing him to squeal.

"Daddy why have you not hugged me?" Parker asked me.

"I'm sorry Buddy." I said picking him up and giving him the biggest hug I had ever given him.

"Dmmddeeee ooo arrrr moosheee meee." He squealed into my chest.

I loosened my grip on him but didn't let go as I looked over to see Jared put his arm around Bones. "You love him don't you?" I heard him ask.

She smiled and said, "That much is obvious Jared. What you don't see is how deep our love and trust goes to the core of our relationship."

"Haha Bones that is the first thing I see when I look at the two of you." He said laughing. She punched him in the arm and stood up on the bus.

"We are going to Disneyland!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"Bones! That was suppose to be secret." I said whining.

"Where are we staying?" "How long are we going to be there?" "Are you for real?" "Awesome!" Everyone yelled out at once.

"We are staying at Holiday Inn. We have three suites. We are there for at least three days. And yes it is super awesome!"

"Only three?" Cam asked.

"How many do you think we need? They have two queen size beds and a pull out bed in each suite." I answered back.

"So you Bones and Parker are in one, Jack and Angela in another and Sweets, Cam and me in the other?" Jared asked.

"Works for me." Angela and Jack said at the same time.

"Sure it does I get stuck with two guys." Cam said sarcastically.

"Dr Bones will be with two guys too." Parker told Cam sticking his tongue out at her.

"Good one Buddy!" Sweets said fist bumping Parker.

I shook my head and smiled. Family. Annoying, crazy, unpredictable, and perfect. I don't ever want it any other way. We certainly are not conventional but we are a family, and the best kind of family is the kind that you choose for yourself.


	26. Chapter 26

Jared

They truly are a family; every last one of them. I always thought that he was a loner and went from one girl to another like I did and that he didn't really care about his job but I see that I was very wrong. The trail of girls he had were undoubtedly scared away by his close connection to his partner. Temperance was definitely intimidating! And as far as caring about his job I see that he would care to do it every day for the rest of his life. The FBI is truly his calling.

"Jar-head this is our room." Cam said jokingly bringing me back to reality and pulling me into the middle of the three suites.

"Cam what is the deal with Bones and my brother?" I asked her sitting down on one of the beds.

"Haven't you seen them together?" Sweets asked plopping down on the other bed.

"For like five minutes when they were working and then at his birthday party but Seeley and I were not exactly on best terms then." I told him.

"Booth told her your Dad drank."

"Oh." I said. He is really close to her to tell her something like that.

"Wait, what does telling her that have anything to do with their relationship?" Sweets asked.

"Seel has always made excuses or else doesn't mention his family…our family." I told him.

"She knows about his military past. More than I do even and I knew him when he was in the military. She knows about Raddick."

"The birthday party." I whispered. He trusted her with his dark past and she didn't run.

"I am lost." Sweets said sitting back up. Obviously Seeley didnt trust Sweets as much as he trusted Bones.

"Nothing. Just a part of his military past." Cam said.

"Oh." Sweets said crossing his arms.

"So do you think they will get married now?" I asked quietly.

"Bones doesn't believe in marriage." Sweets told me.

"With the two of them I wont say no but I wont say yes either." Cam said smiling.

"Are we going to the park today or do we have to wait until tomorrow?" I asked standing up and walking towards the door.

"Lets go now!" Cam said linking her arm in mine and pulling Sweets up off the bed. We walked out to the hallways and I started banging on Seeley's door and Cam went to Angela and Jack's.

"Uncle Jared good grief Daddy says you are going to break the door." Parker said opening the door and jumping into my arms.

"What do you say Bub lets go find Mickey."

"Daddy we are going to go find Mickey for Uncle Jared and I wanna find the Pirates!" He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Parker come here and put your other clothes on." I heard Bones say from inside the suite.

A half hour later we were walking through the gates and under the rail road bridge into the park. We walked into a mob of characters and Parker started jumping around like mad. "Family Picture!" Angela yelled out and started pulling the different characters together with all of us. One of the Disney employees took her camera and starting snapping wildly on her digital camera.

In the photograph it had me, Seeley, Parker, Bones, Angela, Jack, Cam and Sweets and also Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Tigger, Pooh, Buzz, Jack Sparrow, Mary Poppins and Jasmin. It was a huge photograph and one I was sure would end up blown up and framed in Seeley's house. It took about a half hour before Angela was happy with all the different poses. One with Minnie kissing Booth and Mickey kissing Bones, one of Parker sword fighting with Jack Sparrow, one with all the girls, one with all the guys, and about two-hundred of all of us.

"Ange please tell me we don't have to have any more of these photo shoots this week." Booth said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh come on Booth you know you are going to want a copy of all the pictures." Angela said jumping up and kissing his cheek before running off to Jack and skipping down main street.

"Are we staying together or did y'all want to split up?" I asked walking by an ice cream shop.

"We stay together." They all said in unison.

"God you guys are creepy." I said smiling at them.

"Oh don't worry Jar Head you will be one of us by the end of the week." Cam said putting her arm around me.

"I want to go on Splash Mountain!" Parker said grabbing Bones' hand and pulling her to the front of the line. One good thing about being with the FBI is that we didn't have to wait in line. There weren't much of lines anyway, the part was pretty much empty.

"Are you sure Parker it looks pretty scary." Booth said teasing his son.

"Come on Buddy your Daddy is scared." Jack said taking Parkers hand and running up the stairs to go to the ride.

"I want to be in front with Dr Bones behind me and Booth behind her and Angela and Jack behind us." Parker told the ride attendant who smiled and did what was asked. We went from ride to ride each time Parker making it so he was always with his Dad and Bones, always putting the two of them together and never going out of sight from either of them.

As it got dark we started to slow down and Cam kept lingering with me watching Seeley and Bones. "You okay with it Cam?" I asked her as we hung towards the back of the group while they went to stake out a place to watch the firework show.

"They deserve each other Jared. They have an understanding and can accept each others faults like no one else ever would be able to." She said putting her arm around me and pulling me into her.

"Is it weird for you though I mean the two of you have been together for like fifteen years?" I asked her.

"Jer we were together fifteen years ago, not together for fifteen years." She told me explaining the difference.

"When did you know?" I asked her.

"We were dating again and it was when the gravedigger took her and Jack. We were on a date when he got the call, the determination and fear in his eyes when we all thought we ran out of time and then when he pulled her out of the ground…Everyone knew, everyone knows except them. Their relationship changed not long after that and it has been changing slowly since then. Then all of this… the way she has been with Parker… it is how it is suppose to be." She said leaning her head into my shoulder. I nodded and wrapped my arm around her and sat down on the grass to watch the fireworks with everyone.

Parker sat on Bones lap while watching the fireworks and pretended to fall asleep leaning into her shoulder right as it ended. I watched as Booth tried to take Parker from her to carry him back but she refused to hand the child over. That Tempe is so stubborn, Seeley wrapped his arm around the two of them and led them towards Main Street.

"Jared will you make sure they get back to the Hotel? I need to do something before I go back there." He told me about halfway down Main Street.

"Sure Seel but are you sure you want to separate yourself from the rest of the family?" I asked jpkingly.

"I'm not going to be totally separate. Hodgins is going to be with me." He said smiling over at Jack.

"What are you two boys up to?" Angela asked kissing Jack on the cheek.

"That is classified Ange." Seeley told her. Pulling Jack to the side of the street and waving to the rest of us.

"Come on ladies lets get back to the hotel before the pool closes." I told them leading them out under the bridge and down the walk.

"I am not a Lady." Sweets said tagging along behind us.

"No you are a kid." I said laughing and picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder…he was even lighter than I thought he would be.

"Put me down." He yelled over and over as I ran in a circle around the girls as we walked toward our hotel. I finally did put him down and stopped in front of Tempe. Somehow Parker was still 'asleep' and she was running her fingers through his hair as she walked, seemingly in another world.

"Don't question it Jared." Angela said pulling me back to the side.

"When did you know?" I asked her.

"When she talked Booth into talking Cullen to let him take her into the field...and then when he actually took her into the field." She stated pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Why does it make a difference when people knew Jared?" Cam asked me as we walked into the hotel elevator.

"Just curious." I said smiling and putting my arm around her again.

"Who all wants to go in the pool?" Sweets asked standing outside of our door.

"I will." Angela said.

"Me too." Cam said.

"I can't." Temperance said.

I pulled Parker from arms and whispered into his ear, "Buddy do you want to go swimming?"

He was instantly awake. "Can we really Uncle Jared?"

"I knew you were awake you faker." I told him. "See Tempe now you can go too." I said smiling at her.

"Okay I guess we are all swimming." She said walking into her room. "Meet out here in five?" She asked.

"I only have five minutes?" Angela asked.

"God Ange how long does it take you to strip down and put a bikini on?" Cam asked rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Five minutes." She said walking into her room.


	27. Chapter 27

Parker

I pretended to be asleep so that I didn't have to walk all the way back to the motel. Uncle Jared was silly when we were walking back and he was swinging Dr Lance around on his shoulder and it was hard to keep pretending I was sleeping. Daddy and Jack went off somewhere and left me with the girls and Uncle Jared and Dr Lance.

When we got back to the motel Uncle Jared took me from Bones and said we could go swimming. He knew I was faking cuz I got all excited when he said I could go too. I went into our room with Dr Bones and she gave me my swim trunks and she went into the bathroom to change into her swimsuit.

"Dr Bones do you know how to swim?" I asked her when she came out of the bathroom.

"Ya Parker I like to swim a lot and even dive in the ocean sometimes." She answered taking my hand and grabbing towels and going back to the hallway to meet everybody.

"Parker do you know how to swim?" She asked me as everyone walked into the hall at the same time.

"I had swim lessons last summer but we pretty much just learned to doggy paddle and kick a bunch."

"Y'all ready to swim?" Uncle Jared asked picking me up and carrying me under his arm.

"Ja---rrrr---ed put me down!" I yelled out as he started tickling me.

"Come on Jar Head let the boy walk." Cam said running up behind us and she started tickling him until he put me down and I ran to Dr Bones and jumped onto her back. She gave me a piggy back ride the rest of the way down to the swimming pool.

I wanted Daddy to be swimming too but it seems like he is too busy for me and doesn't want to spend time with us. I didn't know what would happen once this vacation was over cuz Mommy was dead and so were Grandma and Grandpa and if Daddy didn't want me then I would be an orphan. I want a family and a family is a Mommy and Daddy and I sorta had that before with Mommy and Brent and Daddy but now I only had Daddy and he has barely even hugged me and he hasn't asked me if I was okay or what I was doing. When he did talk to me it was like he was at work and not like he was my Daddy.

I sat down on the edge of the pool when everyone jumped in and I watched them. They didn't all have regular families either. They were like me. Angela only had her Daddy. Dr Bones only had her Daddy cuz her Mommy got killed by bad guys but she also has a brother but she said that she was in foster care cuz of her Daddy not wanting her when she was little. Sweets doesn't have a Mommy or a Daddy because bad guys killed them. Cam has a Daddy and a Sister but not a Mommy. Maybe they would be my family. Dr Bones said she wouldn't ever leave me so I know she will always be here.

"Parker are you going to swim with us Buddy?" She asked swimming over to me and reaching her arms up. I jumped into her arms and wrapped my arms and legs around her cuz I was sad and started crying. She held me close and asked me, "Honey what's wrong?"

"I don't…don't have a Mommy anymo---oore and Daddy duzzn wan me." I sobbed.

"Parker Baby your Daddy does want you very much." She said lifting my chin up and making me look in her eyes. "I promise you that your Daddy loves you very much and he would be very sad to know that you thought he didn't want you."

"The-e-en why is he go-o-one again?" I asked not understanding.

"Bub your Daddy had to go do something with Jack." Uncle Jared said swimming over.

I clung onto Dr Bones as she climbed out of the swimming pool. She sat down with me on one of the chairs and wrapped a towel around me and rocked me back and forth like Mommy used to when I would have a bad dream or got sad for some reason.

I got more sad when I thought of Mommy and started crying hard again. "Parker it is okay to be sad about Mommy because she is gone but remember she is always in your heart." Dr Bones told me pushing my hair out of my eyes. I got sleepy while she was rocking me and I fell asleep with her holding me.

* * *

Bones

Poor Parker. I wish Booth was here and am kind of frustrated with him that he is not here for Parker when he needs his Daddy the most. I held him and rocked him until he fell asleep. I leaned back in the chair and watched as the rest of our family swam and walked around in the pool. Everyone wanted to come over and hold Parker but knew that he just needed one person and a chance to calm down and rewind and relax. The little boy had been through so much in such a short life and his life was once again changing again.

"You ready to head back to the rooms?" Jared asked putting his hand on my shoulder abut twenty minutes later. I nodded and stood up lifting Parker. He led us all back to the rooms and helped open up the door for Booth's and my suite. "Do you want me to help change him out of the swimsuit and into PJ's?" Jared asked me.

I hadn't even thought of changing him but of course he needed to be changed. "Ya. If you can. His shorts are on the chair behind you." I said laying Parker down on one of the beds.

"You go ahead and change and I will take care of Parker. Seeley should be back soon." Jared told me.

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and put on a pair of Booth's FBI shorts and an old t-shirt. "Jared do you know where Booth and Jack went tonight?" I asked him walking out and seeing him rocking Parker who had started crying again.

"Dr Bones." Parker cried. I sat down on the bed next to them and he crawled into my lap.

"Jared?" I asked again.

"Ya Tempe I do." He answered.

"Well?" I asked.

"Not now." He said nodding to Parker who was almost asleep again. I nodded and scooted back against the pillows holding Parker close to me.

Once Parkers head dipped down and Jared knew he was asleep he whispered, "He had to make a few calls for the funerals and he said he had one other thing he had to do but he wouldn't tell me what that was."

"You were close to Rebecca too." I stated.

"Ya. I actually introduced her to Seeley. My girlfriend at the time was her roommate." He said looking down at his hands.

"What happened with you and Booth?" I asked him.

"He has always tried to protect me from our Dad, and from myself. He always took the blame and fixed things when I screwed up. I always got mad at him for treating me like a kid but you showed me how stupid I had been acting. After his birthday I stopped drinking. Seeley was right…and so were you. I just didn't know how to fix things with him and then Cullen called to say I had to take Parker to California and everything that happened…I just hoped that it would give me a chance to show him that I changed."

"He loves you Jared." I told him reaching my hand over and putting it on his arm.

"I could say the same to you Tempe." He said smiling at me and standing up. "Do you want me to stay in here until he gets back?" He asked me.

"I think we will be okay." I said smiling at him.

"We are right on the other side of the door if you need anything." He said stopping at the door.

"Thanks Jared." I told him.

"Goodnight Tempe." He said closing the door behind him.

I flipped the blanket back on the bed and tucked Parker into it and stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. I could see the lights on the rides across the street and got lost in daydreams of how wonderful the day had been. I was drawn back to the real world when I saw Booth and Jack walking up to the hotel. Jack had his arm around Booth's shoulder in a guy attempt at a true guy hug. I was a couple floors up but I could still tell he had been crying. What I couldn't tell was if he still was. Jack was a good friend to him. When they first met they argued all the time, Jack constantly thinking the government and everything related was out to get him and Booth was all American Hero. Seeing the two of them like that walking up to the hotel I really saw how close we had all become.

* * *

_**Comment, comment, comment! Please :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**So I totally combined different chapters into one for you all!! I need 200 comments before I put up the next chapter. Hugs to you all!!**_

__

* * *

Hodgins

Booth asked me this morning if after we got done at the park if I would help him make a few calls to plan the funerals for Parker's family and also for Sweets' parents. I was surprised that he had asked me instead of Brennan but after spending the day with them at Disneyland I understood why; Parker needed Brennan and Booth needed Brennan to stay with Parker.

When Booth told Jared to take the girls back to the hotel we hung back and watched them walk off. He looked like he was letting them down by not going with them. "They will make it back okay." I told him trying to make him feel better.

"I don't know if I can plan Becca's funeral." He told me as we walked down the road in the other direction to a small private little pub Cullen told him about.

"Well I will plan hers if you want." I told him, I keep forgetting that Parker's mother was his ex-love and not just Parker's mom.

"I was thinking we could do one big ceremony and just do everything at once." He told me and that is what we did.

We got the basic plans done and everything arranged and reserved within about an hour. It was pretty easy. One ceremony honoring each of the six who had been killed, it was going to be a long day but better to get it all done at once we were all family after all and would all end up going to the individual funerals so it made more sense to just have one.

"I want to do something special for Bones." He told me putting down his phone once we had finally finished .

"What did you have in mind?" I asked already having an idea if he didn't.

"Sea World." He said.

"Swimming with dolphins?" I asked.

"You think it is too cheesy?" He asked unsure.

"I think she will love it Booth!" I told him.

"Are you and Angela going to get married again?" He asked me changing the subject.

"Ya we were talking about it."

"You going to do it before we go home?"

"That was the idea." I said smiling.

"You going to do it in Disneyland?"

"No…she wanted to do it at Universal Studios…you think we can do it?"

"Jack you know we can do whatever the hell we want…it just may cost more."

"Your right. Who do we call to make it happen?"

"Well tomorrow and the next day we are at Disneyland again. Then Sea World for Bones. How about Friday? That gives a day in between for the girls to have a spa day and maybe we can go to Lego Land or something."

"That would be freaking awesome!" I said jumping up. "You ready to head back to the hotel and I will talk to Ange and make sure that is okay before we arrange everything?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said slowly standing up.

We were within view of the hotel when he stopped and leaned against a fence. "Bones has been amazing with Parker. I don't know what to say to him? I cant even think about Becca without crying so how do I deal with what Parker is going through?" He said quietly.

"Dude. You just tell him the truth." I said not sure of what else to tell him.

"He hasn't seen me cry." Booth said embarrassed.

"And you think he will change his hero worship of you if he sees you act human." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and shaking a little. Was he serious? Parker would love him if he did nothing for the rest of his life.

"Thanks Jack." He said sarcastically. I put my arm around him and looked up at the hotel…Brennan was in the window watching us.

I didn't think he noticed, "Booth you have to just be honest and tell her and Parker what is going on in your head. I know the military brain washed you into thinking you had to keep all that locked up somewhere and all that ridiculousness but seriously. They love you."

"Bones has seen me cry." he blurted out.

"Seriously? When?" I asked halfway surprised. I knew they were close but I didn't really think of him as the crying type.

"The case a while back when we had to dig up the kid who was killed by friendly fire… I told her about…"

"Something you did over there."

"Ya."

"She didn't change what she thought of you."

"Nope." He said smiling.

"That isn't the only time though is it?"

"After Cullen said Becca had been killed we went up to the sport deck and I broke."

"Oh?"

"And again like every day since then."

"Okay so Brennan has seen you cry and you know what she still thinks the world of you so you need to wake up and realize that your own son wont change what he thinks of you."

"Ya ya ya…" He said pushing the button on the elevator.

We walked down the hall in silence until we reached the doors of our suites. "Breakfast at seven?" I asked ready to go into the room.

"No. We get to go in the park before it opens. We have to be there at six and they are going to do a special breakfast for us in the park and we will have from then until nine when the first people get to come in for their early opening. The actual park doesn't open until ten."

"Dude that is awesome."

"Ya so make sure you tell Cam I am sure she is hanging out with Ange now anyway."

"Night Booth." I said walking into the suite.

* * *

Bones

"Hey." He said quietly walking through the door with his head down.

"You get everything done you needed to?" I asked as he walked over towards me.

"Ya." He whispered putting his arm around me and leaning his head against mine. "How's Parker?" He asked.

"He thinks you don't want him he is scared and he misses his mom." I blurted out.

"How could he possibly think I don't want him?" He asked me leaning heavier into me.

"Booth you have barely taken time to talk to him. Sure you spent the day with him in Disneyland and that was an amazing day but it is the down time that is important and you haven't been here for him like he needs you."

"Bones I don't know how to be here for him like he needs. I can barely hold myself together as it is. Seriously…I had to have Jack do all the arrangements for Becca because I couldn't even think about it without losing it. I know I need to be strong for Parker but I…I just cant…I don't know how." He said burying his head into my neck.

I felt his wet tears slide down my neck as I turned wrapped my arms around him and told him, "Baby you don't have to be strong for him, you don't have to protect him, you just have to be with him. Treat him like an adult and let him see it is okay to be upset."

"Did you just call me Baby?" He asked lifting his head up and wiping his eyes.

I nodded and he went on... "I don't know why it is so hard for me to deal with this…I mean we spent the last five years fighting and ya…well…you know." He said turning away from me resting both of his elbows on the window sill.

"She is the mother of your child. It is only logical that you have an emotional connection and I know you had at least a physical relationship."

"Thanks for that Bones." He said sarcastically…but turning back around and smiling at me.

"You want to go for a walk?" I asked him after a couple minutes.

"What about Parker?" He asked.

"Call Jared over."

"You sure?"

"If you want to."

He walked over the phone and picked it up and called the next room. "Jar can you come over here for a bit so Bones and I can get some air?" He was quiet for a second then, "Thanks Bro." He said hanging up the phone.

As soon as Jared had made his way over Booth took my hand in his and we walked out the door. He led me to the pathway between Disneyland and Disney California and we sat down on the bronze map in the center. "Are you worried about us?" He asked me after a few minutes in silence.

"I am worried about you." I told him.

"I am scared of bringing Parker back home and being on my own with him."

"Dammit Booth how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to do everything by your damn self." I said irritated.

"I cant ask you to give up what you believe to help me raise my son. It is my responsibility Bones…I just cant ask you…"

"How many times do I have to say you didn't ask?" I said moving over and sitting on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head onto my shoulder, "Bones neither of our apartments are big enough how are we going…"

"Well I have been thinking about buying a house outside of town." I told him smiling.

"You have been thinking about this? Really? Are you asking what I think you are asking?"

"When we go back I want you to look at houses with me and we can all start fresh in a new house."

"You really want this Bones?"

"Well we spend all of our time together anyway and this way Parker can have a yard to play in and be out of the city and all of that."

"But what about us Bones? Are we a…you know?" He asked me.

"Can you not say it Booth?"

"Are we a couple?"

"Do you want to be Seeley?"

"God Bones you aren't making this easy for a guy."

"Do I ever Booth?"

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" He asked me standing up and pulling me up into his arms.

"We are going to be so tired tomorrow…." I said wrapping my arm around his waist.

"You have no idea...we have to be in the park by six."

"What? Why?" I asked, "The park doesn't open until ten."

"Because I am Agent Awesome and we get a private breakfast in the park and get the park to ourselves for a few hours."

"How the heck did you arrange that Agent Awesome?" I asked sarcastically.

"You have no faith do you?" He asked.

"I have lots of faith Booth. I have faith in you." I said seriously.

"That's why I love you Bones." He told me picking me up in his arms and running up the stairs with me.

"It is not...you love me because I don't put up with your bullshit." I said when he put me down at our door.

I opened the door slowly and found Jared asleep sitting on the bed next to Parker who was awake and flipping channels on the TV. When he saw us come in he put his finger to his lips and shhh-ed us. "You guys left." He said quietly and obviously irritated.

"Sorry Buddy but your Daddy and I had to go talk for a little bit everything is going to be like I told you now though okay?" I said to him lifting him up out of bed and giving him a big hug.

"Thanks Dr Bones." He said hugging me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"You should talk to your Daddy now." I told him handing him to Booth. "You should take him on a walk and I will take care of Jared." I told Booth. He nodded and walked out holding Parker who was clinging so tightly to him I didn't think Booth even had to hold him to keep him up.

I sat down on the bed next to the still sleeping Jared. "Some Baby Sitter you are." I said ruffling his hair.

"aharg what do you want?" He mumbled still sleeping.

"Booth has Parker now."

"Huh?" He said waking up and looking around. "Oh. Sorry...I must have fallen asleep" He told me.

I leaned back against the head board and told him. "I told Booth I wanted to buy a house and have us all live together."

"Wow Tempe that's awesome." he told me leaning over and putting his head in my lap. "So you are going to be like my hot older sister."

"Good grief Jared do you think you can be any more immature?" I asked teasing him.

"Is Seeley okay?" He asked me turning serious.

"He will be." I told him honestly.

"It seriously sucks ass that Kenton killed Becca." I nodded in agreement. "It is hard to look at Parker." He told me.

"Because he reminds you of Rebecca?" I asked.

"The things he does…he is so much like Seel but the way he talks it is like listening to her. And his eyes…they are like exactly like hers."

"I forget that you were close to her too." I said running my fingers through his short hair.

"I was friends with her before I introduced her to Seel." He said choking on his words.

"Jared does your brother know that you were still close to her?" I asked.

"Heh how did you know that we were still close?"

"You wouldn't be this upset if you were friends several years ago, you are this upset because you are…were still friends with her before all of this. And you didnt answer my question."

"God Tempe and here I thought that you were bad at reading people."

"I am bad at reading people but you two Booth boys are like an open book to me."

"No he doesn't know."

I was going to probe a little more but Booth walked back in the suite holding Parker. "Do you still think that we can get up at six?" I asked them.

"Dr Bones Daddy said we can get up early and go to the park for by ourselves and then after lunchtime we can come back for nap time and then go back to Disneyland for the night time fireworks." Parker explained.

"Dude you are so smart." Jared told Parker as he stood up. "I will see you weirdo's in…uh…in four hours…" he said looking over at the clock before walking out.

"Is it really two?" Booth said smirking and putting Parker down.

"Daddy we should just stay up all night." Parker said crawling under the blanket next to me.

"You go to sleep Buddy." He said turning out the light and walking over to the window.

"Daddy's always stay up later than kids." Parker whispered to me when he saw me watching his father…a child's explanation was always priceless. I wanted to go over and hold Booth but knew that he would not want that with Parker still awake so I laid down next to Parker and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep; Parker was asleep within five minutes.

I slowly crawled out of bed and went over to Booth and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the other bed. He crawled in behind me and laid down facing Parker in the other bed. "Do you really want to live together Bones?" He asked me sincerely.

"Booth we practically did already. Now it will just be official and we can get our dream home and all of that." I explained to him while scratching his back.

"You would be giving up so much by doing it for us though Bones." he whispered.

"I would be giving up even more if I didn't do this Booth." I said, "Now go to sleep." I whispered snuggling into his back and closing my eyes.

* * *

_**Comment comment comment!!! Seriously!!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Cam

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." I said when Jared walked back into the room. Sweets was asleep when I came back from visiting with Angela so I had just been flipping channels for the last couple hours finding myself unable to sleep.

"I fell asleep while they went on a walk and after Tempe and Seeley got back he took Parker…sorry I didn't mean to keep you up." He said sinking onto the floor between the two beds.

I turned the TV down and rolled over and rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his neck. "You were talking to Brennan then. You doing okay?" I asked him.

He turned and looked into my eyes, "What is it with you two?" He asked me with a sad smile.

"Jared, I have known you since you were in high school."

"She knew that Becca and I had been friends without me saying anything and she just sat there and listened to me. I totally never would have thought she would do that after what I did to Seeley but it is really like she is family. I can totally see why Seeley loves her so much if she is really that forgiving."

"She just understands the difference and importance of family." I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Her parents left when she was in high school and then Russ left and she ended up in foster care. A couple years ago we found her mom in bone storage and Booth helped to catch the guy who killed her and in doing so they found her father and she got back in contact with her brother."

"Are you serious?" He asked. She had only told me she had an abnormal childhood and that she didn't want to talk about it…now I understood why.

"Booth helped show her what family was."

"She asked me if I was okay and I just kinda spilled my guts to her. She sat there practically holding me until Seeley got back."

"So how are you doing?" I asked him.

"I thought I was okay but with Parker…I just…it makes me think of Becca." He said leaning his head into mine.

"Are we going to sleep at all tonight?" I asked patting the bed beside me.

"I have known her almost as long as I knew you." He told me.

"You stayed close even after what happened between her and Seeley and you are scared to tell him because you think he will think you went behind his back."

"Are you guys telepathic?" He asked me sarcastically pushing himself up off the floor and collapsing on the bed next to me.

"We have to get up in four hours."

"I have slept less." He told me.

"Emotionally charged and physically exhausted to go to Disneyland." I said sarcastically.

"You worry too much. It is the happiest place on Earth." He said closing his eyes.

I threw the blanket over him and rolled to face him with the only light being that from the glow of the television. "Are you going to run again when we get back home?" I asked him.

"I didn't run…" He started to object.

"Jared you joined the Navy when we heard he had been captured and you thought Seeley was dead. When the stuff happened with your parents you got yourself transferred to the west coast. When you found out Seeley was going to ask Becca to marry him you transferred over seas. You finally come back and you push away everything with alcohol until he told you he wouldn't save your ass anymore and we didn't hear from you for weeks until Cullen told us you were bringing Parker here…so tell me Jared. Are you going to run again?"

"I don't know." He said putting his arm over his eyes trying to cover the tears streaming down his face.

I scooted closer to him and pulled him towards me, he buried his face into my neck and I held him as his body shook with raw emotion. I think it was the first time he had cried since he was a child. He always bragged about never crying and being a real man whenever Seeley would show the slightest bit of emotion so for Jared to be crying into me it was huge.

I held him in my arms until he caught up to his breath and the tears had stopped flowing. Kissing him on the forehead I whispered, "Now you are a real man Jared."

He snuggled himself around and looked into my eyes, "Thanks Camille." He said drawing out my name.

"You feel better now?" I asked wiping a lone tear from his cheek with my thumb.

He nodded his head and looked over at the clock. Five-thirty. "You want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"How about the hot tub?" I asked.

"Even better." He said sitting up and smiling.

We changed back into our swimsuits and walked down to the hot tub area and climbed in. "I am totally coming back to sleep after lunch." He said putting his arm around me.

"If we can even make it that long." I said poking his side.

We sat and talked for about fifteen minutes or however long it is the jets are set to go for and then we walked back up to the room to get dressed for the day. When I came out from the bathroom Sweets and Jared were sitting on the bed arguing over who had the coolest shirt.

"Guys seriously are you ten?" I asked. "We totally have to get you guys some classy clothes while we are here in LA."

"Come on Cam what is wrong with my shirt?" Sweets asked me. He was wearing a lime green t-shirt with some sports logo on it. It looked like one he got in high school or something.

"You both are getting Disneyland shirts today…in fact…we all should." I told them pulling them both up and out to the hallway where we met a very bouncy Parker.

"Hey Little Man!" I said as Parker ran over to us.

"We gotta go hurry up fast so we aren't late. Daddy says that they are opening the park special for us and we don't want them to think we don't want to be there." He said all in one breath.

"You look well rested." Angela said smiling at Jared and I.

"Did anyone sleep last night?" Jared asked.

"Bones and I got a couple hours." Booth answered.

"Jack and I fell asleep around three." Angela said doing a little dance.

"Well I got plenty of sleep. Looks like Parker and I will be dragging you all around today." Sweets said winking at Parker.

"Where do we go in Booth?" I asked once we got to the main entrance area.

"Just follow." Booth said leading us around to the side. "The breakfast is going to be in Mickey's House and they said they should have a special surprise for us waiting there." He said as we walked through an unlocked gate that had a young employee waiting to open it for us. The guy led us through tunnels and down a staircase to more tunnels that went beneath the park until finally going up another set of stairs coming out in the back of Mickey's House.

They had a picnic table set up in the front that had piles and piles of food on it. "Dig in!" Jack Sparrow said jumping out from behind a tree and putting a Pirates T-shirt on Parker with a special Pirate belt to hold his knife. "You young Sir appear to be the one in charge of all these Pirates therefore making you the Captain so I give you my hat in hopes that you will carry on our Pirate Traditions. This…" He started handing Parker a special Lanyard, "This is for you to acquisition Pins from every different Disneyland employee. If you succeed in acquiring said Pins and find yourself in possession of twenty or more by our Noon meal you will be in fact the true Pirate Captain and will be given an even greater prize that will be shared by all of your crew. Do you accept the challenge young Pirate Captain?"

"Yes Sir Captain Jack I totally do!" Parker said jumping up and down.

"This is going to be a long day Sweets I hope you are prepared to baby-sit." Booth said to Sweets as we all sat down to eat. Putting the two of them together as leaders for the day would certainly keep us moving. Hopefully I could sneak off and take a nap somewhere at some point.


	30. Chapter 30

Sweets

"This is going to be a long day Sweets I hope you are prepared to baby-sit." Booth told me as we all sat down to eat. Parker had been given a mission to collect pins from different rides and employees and Parker and I had been the only ones who got any sleep last night.

Jared got back to the room sometime after two and him and Cam stayed up talking all night. I woke up off and on trying to listen to their conversation but I was too exhausted to follow it. I heard enough to know that Jared had remained friends with Rebecca even after her and Booth had their issues.

After breakfast Parker jumped up on the bench and yelled out, "Adventure time people. Lets go!" Those around the table groaned and stretched tiredly.

"We have about three hours until the park opens to the public so we should hit all the rides we can before then." I said smiling at Parker.

"Come on Daddy. Lets go on Indiana Jones. Captain Jack says I am the perfect height to go on whatever rides I want to do and I don't even have to stand on my top toes to go on them."

We all got up and went from one ride to the next without any lines or any waiting at all. Parker was extremely excited and by the time ten o'clock came around and the park opened to the public we had gone on all but three rides in the entire park! Everyone looked exhausted and ready to fall over, Parker and I however were still full of energy. Angela and Jack came up with some lame excuse to go back to the motel. Booth smiled at Jack like they were scheming something that only the two of them knew. I was sure the rest of us would hear about it later. There are not many secrets between the group of us. We went back to the Pirates area of the park so that Parker could show Captain Jack that he had gotten all of the pins on his mission and find out what he had to do next.

"Are you ready for your next quest my Young Pirate Captain?" He asked Parker.

"Totally! What do I get to do now?" He asked jumping up and down.

"Well, if you are up for it you can accompany me around the park to find a group of twenty deserving pirates to help lead the parade this afternoon!" The pirate told him.

"Daddy Daddy can I?" He asked jumping in to Booth's arms.

"Sweets you want to accompany this Pirate on his mission?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded and Parker screamed for joy.

"Buddy I want you to listen to Captain Jack and Sweets and stay with them okay?" Booth asked his son.

"I know Daddy. If I don't stay with Sweets he will get lost and get scared." Parker explained…obviously reiterating what his father had told him earlier.

"Thanks Booth." I said shaking my head at him.

"Call us if you kids need anything." Booth said walking off with Brennan, Cam and Jared. I wondered how long it would take for Cam and Jared to become an item. They had gotten rather close in the last couple days…of course they had known each other for fifteen years so I did not know if they had been close previously but their behavior towards each other had changed dramatically since Jared and Parker had joined us in California.

I followed Parker on his quest and watched as he chose different kids, all who with families who had only child and all had two parental figures whether they be actual parents, grandparents, or aunts and uncles. By the end he had chosen nine other boys and ten girls to lead the parade with him.

Right before the parade was to start I pulled Parker to the side and asked him why he chose who he did, "They don't have other kids to play with here and the grown ups want to have time by theirselves." He answered.

"Why do you think the parents want time to themselves?" I asked him.

"Hello Sweets didn't you see the commercial on the TV? Kids get little brothers and sisters when they go to Disneyland but daddy says that you cant make brothers and sisters when there are kids around."

I had a hard time not laughing, "Do you want me to call everyone and have them meet us at the end of the parade?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Can you Sweets? I want Daddy to see me leading the parade!"

I pulled out my phone and called Booth and they agreed to get everyone together and meet us at the end of the parade route. I then followed Parker out to meet all the characters from the parade and took pictures of every second. Parker is so much like his father it is incredible. Always wanting to take care of people and help people who he feels are in need. Booth should be very proud of his son and I would be sure to tell him once we met up with everyone at the end of the parade route for an early dinner.

* * *

Angela

Jack had us go back to the motel the second he saw someone other than us come into the park. When we got back to our room he sat down on the bed. "So do you really want to get married?" He asked me.

"After all this, what we have been through together the last few years I don't want to be with anyone else." I told him.

"What about Roxie?" He asked me.

"What about her?" I asked.

"I don't want you to regret marrying me if you want to be with anyone else." He told me.

"Jack…" I didn't know where to start. I sat down next to him and leaned into his shoulder, "I was upset after everything that happened and then Roxie was there and I just remembered what we had when we were in college and sure it was fun but it wasn't a forever thing. You are the only one I can see forever with." I told him.

"Do you want to get married Friday?" he asked me.

"You don't want to waste any time now do you?" I asked him laying back on the bed.

"Well I know how fast you can change your mind." He said smirking… "And I thought we could get married on the back lot of Universal Studios."

"The old west…" I said quietly awed that he remembered me telling him about my mothers dream wedding that never happened.

"If you want we have the arrangements all done… you just have to get dresses."

"You did all that?" I asked him.

"Ya…when I went with Booth we did all the funeral arrangements, he arranged a surprise for Brennan and we did the arrangements for us to get married."

"Six funerals and a wedding…" I said half happy and half sad.

"Well, one memorial for six people, Sea World and a wedding." He explained.

"Booth is going to let Bren swim with dolphins!" I said holding back a squeal…at least until he nodded…then I couldn't help myself.

Once I composed my squeals Jack handed me his phone, "Call your Dad." he told me. "I want all of our family to be here when we get married.

"We need to call Max and Russ then too and we cant get married without Zach here."

"Zach." He said suddenly getting a sad dreamy look in his eyes.

"Yes. Make it happen. If he is not here then we will not get married." I told him standing up.

We talked and I looked through the phone book and wrote down addresses of all the bridal stores in the LA area for us to go on Thursday…a day before the wedding we were going to get all the dresses…it was cutting it close but then again we only had to get dresses…things with us would never be perfect so why stress about making a wedding that way? As long as we ended up married that was all that was important.

After I was done making all my calls he picked up his phone to make a call when it rang. "Hello?" He answered, "Ya we will be down in a bit." He said, "Oh and we need Zach for Friday." He was quiet for a couple seconds and then said, "Okay Booth, see you in five minutes."

"He is going to call Cullen and we have to meet everyone downstairs because Parker is going to lead the parade."

"Parker is leading the parade?" I asked confused.

"Ya it was his second mission…something about twenty kids…I don't know…anyway Sweets called Booth and said for everyone to meet us at the end of the parade route so we are going to go and meet and walk all together." He answered.

"Did it sound like they had sex?" I asked Jack.

"What? Ange are you kidding me? What does that sound like exactly?" He answered standing up.

"It sounds like he is all hot and heavy and out of breath with clothes getting put back on…" I told him.

"Good God Angela. It sounded like he always sounds on the phone and I didn't hear any putting clothes back on. I didn't hear Bren at all actually." He told me as we walked out the door and headed for the elevator to go down to the lobby.

* * *

Jared

"Booth I have something I need to tell you." I said quietly as the girls walked into their rooms.

He hung back in the hall, "What is it Jer?" He asked me leaning against the railing on the hallway.

"I have been friends with Rebecca almost as long as we have known Cam." I said looking down.

"I know you still hung out with her after the two of us split Jared…it wasn't exactly a secret." He told me. He took a couple steps closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Losing her sucks…for all of us."

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?" I asked him leaning against the rail next to him.

"I didn't want to make it an issue and I didn't know where Becca and my relationship stood and I didn't want to fuck things up even worse…I didn't want to lose Parker." He told me giving me a sad smile.

"And now she is dead and you get Parker."

"And I am scared shitless by it. I haven't had Parker for more than a week since the day he was born." He told me.

"You have Brennan, Sweets, Jack, Angela and Cam…" I said.

"And you Little Brother." He told me smiling. "Parker needs his uncle to tell him stories about his mother. He doesn't have grandparents or his Mom anymore. We have to make her a part of his life still even though she is gone."

"You are turning into a big brother for Sweets too you know." I told him changing the subject a little.

"He lost his parents because of me."

"He lost his parents because Kenton and Sully. Not you." I told him. He shook his head and looked at the ground. "Dang it Seel everything bad that happens is not because of what you had to do in the military. You and your cosmic balance sheet…you think you have to do this to go to Heaven. Seeley you have put more bad guys behind bars and saved more lives than you have taken. Without question."

"How do you know about what I did over there?" he asked me.

"I am in the military too dummy." I said trying to lighten the mood…it didn't work. "The commanders always came to me saying how many lives you saved and always compared me to you or to Dad…it sucked that I was always playing catch up but it was also something that made me proud of what you guys did…especially Dad…cuz there was not a whole lot to be proud of him for."

"Jared I have always been proud of you. Disappointed sometimes at some of the choices you have made but you always seem to doubly make up for them….Like bringing Parker here to me. I can never thank you enough for doing that."

"Now you are going to get all sappy on me…I'm going to go take a nap." I said squeezing his shoulder and then walking into the room Cam went into a few minutes ago. I stood by the door and waited for the sound of his door opening and closing before I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Cam.

"He knew didn't he?" She asked me. I nodded. "He knows everything except what is in front of his own face."

"You mean Brennan?" I asked.

"Ya…" She said laying her head on my chest when I laid down.

I ran my fingers through her hair as we laid in the bed relaxing and talking, each sharing stories from our young adulthood, many of them overlapping, we had many of the same friends over the years even though the two of us rarely spent any time together.

A good couple hours passed before my cell rang and Seeley told us we had to meet him in the lobby to go watch Parker lead the parade…apparently him and Sweets succeeded in their quest. I told him we would be down there in a couple minutes and hung up the phone.

"Jared is it weird how close we have gotten in the last couple days?" She asked me.

"We have been close for a while it was just on a very superficial level and now it is real life."

"That makes perfect sense weirdo…you could compete with Brennan for backwards talking around something too close to the heart."

"Eh you just have to catch my moments and you will be blown away at how mushy and romantic I can get."

"You promise?" She asked grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the bed.

"You know I'm a Booth right?" I said flashing her my biggest charm smile and winking at her as we walked down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

_**Seriously guys...not very many comments on the last chap... Pretty please leave lots for this one! I will post when I have 220! Let me know what you think!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thank you The One for pointing that out...lol...I completely missed that during my proofing! Thank you all so much for the comments! They make me want to keep writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is slightly shorter than the last. I *crosses fingers* hope to have another chapter up for you all tomorrow. Pretty please to all of you can you get me to 250 comments?? It is soo close! Thanks!!**_

__

* * *

Bones

Booth was exhausted. When we got back to the motel hung out in the hall to talk to Jared for a couple minutes while I went in and laid down on the bed. I was tired, but used to lacking sleep from spending tireless time in the lab working on the bones from Bones Storage or writing my novels. When Booth walked in I could see he was relieved, he must have talked to Jared about Rebecca… the two of them have so many unresolved issues, as do many of us relating to their childhood.

"Come lay down and relax for a couple hours until we go back to the park." I told him. He obeyed and laid on his side facing me. "We are going to get through this Booth we always do." I told him.

"Jack and Angela are going to get married on Friday." He blurted out.

"I figured that much." I told him smiling.

"You know, you really aren't that bad at reading people Bones."

"You taught me how Booth."

"I have a surprise for you on Wednesday."

"What? Why?" I asked confused. "We have to plan the wedding." I told him.

"No Bones. The surprise comes first. And besides, you guys just have to get dresses, the rest is planned already."

"Why you think you need to surprise me?" I asked.

"Well, its not really a surprise. It is more of a thank you." He started to explain.

"Oh. Well in that case…" I said teasingly.

"You have been here for me through some of the worst shit I have ever had to deal with." I scooted down on the bed so I was laying face to face with him. "You have allowed me to tell you things that I have never been able to talk about…to hold my hand and help me to forgive myself for the horrible things I have had to do." He whispered, I could feel his breath as he spoke and wanted to move closer and hold him but something stopped me.

"Bones, when Cullen said that Rebecca was dead…it was like I was done…I just turned off and shut down. If I didn't have you to help pull me back…" He said staring at me with his big brown eyes.

I put my hand on the spot of his scar he tensed. "We stick together Booth. I would do anything for you just like you would anything for me."

"This is different than taking a bullet Bones."

"No Booth it isn't. I cant imagine my life without you in it. That night I realized that I loved you but I was too damned scared to say anything. I had waited and I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry Bones." He started to say.

"No Booth, don't be sorry. You have shown me how to get back to the me I was before my parents left."

"Bones.."

"Partnership at its best Buddy." I told him quickly brushing my hand along his face.

* * *

Booth

I loved her touch, her hand gracing my cheek. I was trying to thank her for all she had done for me and she is thanking me. It is what partners do I suppose.

"We are more than Partners Bones." I told her.

"Partners don't just have to be work Partners Booth."

"Bones what kind of relationship do you see us in?" I asked her.

"We are Partners Booth." She answered simply.

"Partners who are going to live together and raise Parker together?" I asked her.

"Partners Booth. Best friends. I don't know." She answered unsure of her answer.

"A romantic relationship?" I asked afraid of what her reaction may be.

"Do you want that Booth?" She asked looking at me with bright wide eyes.

"I…" I started and cringed as my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey. Can you guys meet us in a few? Parker and nineteen of his new friends are leading the parade this afternoon." Sweets answered.

"Parker is doing what?" I asked confused.

"His mission from Jack Sparrow…he had to find nineteen friends to help lead the parade and he did and the parade starts in ten minutes."

"Ya we will meet you towards the end of the parade route. Give me a couple minutes to gather up everyone."

"Okay. See you in a few." Sweets said hanging up.

"Conversation to be continued." Bones said sitting up and smiling. "I will call Angela and Jack if you call Jared and Cam." She told me.

"I can call um both Bones. Can you get the camera and stuff ready to go? And a jacket for Parker? I don't want to have to come back here again until tonight." I told her.

She stood up and smiled and started putting sweatshirts into a small pack with Mickey ears we picked up the night before from one of the shops on main street. After I got off the phone with everyone I told them we would meet in the lobby. I wanted to check on messages from Cullen and make sure things were still on track before we headed back into the park.

"You ready Booth?" She asked me standing in the doorway.

I nodded and followed her to the door while calling Cullen. "Hello Sir. Any new news?" I asked.

"Sullivan is being released from the hospital tomorrow to police custody and we have detained twenty-two people who were in one way or another related to the murders of your families."

"Thank you Sir. Anything else?" I asked. It stung when he said murders of my family. Bones picked up on my change in mood and tucked her hand in mine and squeezed.

"Sea World and Universal are both a green light Booth…and let me tell you that it is not proper use of the FBI to arrange those sorts of events."

"Thanks Cullen." I said smiling. If I were anyone else he would have my balls in a vice for using the badge to get what I wanted.

"You go enjoy your family. I hear that Parker is leading the parade this afternoon. You better hurry so you don't miss it." He said hanging up the phone.

"He said something about what happened didn't he?" Bones asked me after I tucked the phone back in my pocket.

"Ya." I said giving her a sad smile.

"Lets get the party started." Jack said dancing in circles around Angela as they walked into the lobby.

She ran up to Bones and wrapped her arms around her. "Will you be my maid of honor again?" She asked. Bones nodded and gave her a big hug smiling over her shoulder at me.

"Enough of this love fest we need to get to the parade." Cam said as her and Jared walked in. Together we walked down the street and through the gates to the Magic Kingdom and made our way to Toon Town where the parade made its completion.

Twenty minutes later I saw Parker sitting on top of his Captain Jack's shoulders directing the parade down the road. I was so proud of him. I knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life. "Parker is a great kid." Bones whispered to me putting her arm around my waist. I looked at her and smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and held her into me as we watched the parade come to an end and disappear through a gate.


	32. Chapter 32

_**So this is a mega short chapter but I wanted to put it up anyway... kind of a filler. Be sure to tell me what you think!**_

_**

* * *

**_Parker

Today was so much fun. we all got to have breakfast together and then have a long time in the park before anyone else could even come in to play. Captain Jack gave me a mission to get a bunch of pins from different characters and the different rides and he said that I got three times as many as he has ever seen so I was the best pirate ever and then he let me pick nineteen people to lead the parade with us. It was so much fun.

Most of the kids I picked were around my age and all of them had weird families like my family is weird. I didn't want people who had both a mommy and a daddy like you see on TV. I wanted people who were like me. It was a lot of fun to lead the parade and I was so excited when I saw everyone at the end of the parade waving and smiling at me. Not everyone has a normal family and it is weird and scary and sometimes sad but Daddy and Dr Bones say that we are family and a better family than most regular families.

I hoped that Daddy and Dr Bones had a chance to take a nap cuz I wanted to stay up late and watch the fireworks again. After the parade Captain Jack brought me and Lance back to Daddy and said that we were going to be his special guests for the firework show and that we would get to watch it from where Walt Disney used to watch it.

I spent the afternoon with Daddy, Uncle Jared, Lance and Jack while Dr Bones, Angela and Cam went shopping. I don't get why girls like to shop so much but Angela made Jack give her his money card cuz she said she needed it and he looked at her funny before giving it to her. Daddy and Jared just rolled their eyes at Jack when we went to go back to Indiana Jones.

At dinner time we went to the Pirate restaurant…well its not really pirates but it is right next to the pirate ride. All of the girls met us back there and we had a family dinner. The girls only had one shopping bag when they came back and I could tell Daddy and Jack were confused until Angela said that they brought them all back to the motel.

They pulled out hoodies from the bag though and started to hand them out. They all had our names on the back and the Disney Characters were in costumes to look like us. It was silly and Daddy told Angela it was perfect. When we left dinner we all matched for going to the fireworks.

We met Captain Jack at the corner by his ride and he led us to right in front of the Walt and Mickey Statue to a private grassy area with a bunch of blankets spread out on it and said that it was all for us. There was also a bag of goodies in the middle and he said that it was full of the things he had stolen and traded for throughout the day but I knew that he didn't steal anything for real cuz all the stuff had tags on it and Daddy wouldn't have let me keep anything if it was for real stolen.

There were a bunch of board games, clothes, toys and a bunch of other stuff for the grown ups too. The firework show was even better than it was last night. It was more fun too cuz after Daddy and Jack came back to the motel with us and we all got to go swimming. Daddy and Dr Bones were flirting a lot and so were Cam and Uncle Jared. Lance told me I should ask them about it but that is dumb. Mommy always said that Daddy and Dr Bones were a couple so why should I ask them why they were flirting. Sometimes Lance was dumb.

When we went back to our motel room after the motel guy kicked us out of the pool Daddy said we had to go to sleep but once I was in bed him and Dr Bones went into the living room part of our room and were talking. I tried to listen but ended up falling asleep anyway. They woke me up when they finally got ready for bed when the clock said it was three in the morning and they both slept in the other bed instead of in the same bed as me like they did last night.

Today, well in a few hours when it isn't bedtime still, we are spending the day in Disney California. Daddy says it has the coolest roller coasters and other things to make me scream. I am excited to go on everything but we don't get the whole park to ourselves and Jared said there would probably be lines. Oh well though. It will still be fun!


	33. Chapter 33

Bones

By the end of our last day at Disneyland and California Adventure I think we had gone on the rides at least ten times each and bought more Disney merchandise than we could ever fit in our luggage…luckily Angela thought of that and also purchased a personalized Disney rolling duffel bag.

In the morning Booth was going to take us all for a special surprise for me, I had a feeling we were going to Sea World because he knows how much I love dolphins. He was after all rather predictable, he knows me as well, or better than I know myself and I the same for him. He is going to do something completely over the top for him to make it a surprise.

We had to get through the night before we could go though and everyone's emotions were running on high as we were all physically drained. As soon as the firework show ended we went back to the motel to go to bed early.

Parker had attached himself to Jared during the firework show and fell asleep before it was over. It amazed me that a child could actually fall asleep with all the noise and craziness. Cam and Jared both came into our suite and sat down in the living room area while I helped Booth get Parker changed into his new Mr Incredible pajamas. I sat with Parker for a few minutes to make sure he was really asleep and Booth went to the living room area to talk to Cam and Jared. There were not exactly doors between the two rooms so I could hear everything that was being said.

"How are my two Booth Boys doing?" Cam asked when Booth walked back into the room.

"We survive." Jared said.

"Yeah…" I head Booth sigh. He questioned how strong he was at times of great stress but all those around him had faith that the would prevail and come out of it even stronger than before he had to face it.

"Have either of you slept more than five hours since we got off that bus?" She asked them. Five hours was about the only sleep we had gotten since we got off the bus. We had laid in bed and rested, but not actually slept. Booth had had nightmares every night after only sleeping one or two hours and he just was not able to fall back asleep.

"Have you Camille?" Booth asked sarcastically. That man needed sleep. The longer he went without it the more agitated he would become and that just never helps anyone.

"Why do you have to go get all bent out of shape Seeley?" She said drawing out his first name. I did not want to leave Parker yet but knew if I didn't get out to the living room things were going to get loud and wake him up.

I walked out and sat down on the couch between Jared and Seeley facing Cam who was sitting in the chair. I didn't say anything when I sat down and just gently put my hand on Booth's knee and squeezed it. He looked at me for a couple seconds and I could see the tension leave his body.

"Sorry Booth. I didn't mean to…" Cam started to say as she saw it as well.

The tone of the conversation instantly changed, "It's not what you said Cam. I am just having a hard time dealing with all of this." Booth admitted to everyone.

"Seeley this isn't easy for any of us." Jared said looking down at his hands on his lap. Cam scooted the chair closer to the couch and put her hands around Jared's. The two of them had definitely gotten closer over the past couple days.

"It is different though. This is the longest I have been allowed to spend with Parker. I don't know how to be a full time parent. I only know how to be the fun every few weekends type of Dad. I don't know how to do my job and raise Parker. I don't know how to keep from passing down all the bad shit that we had to deal with growing up. I don't want Parker to have that." Booth said turning to face me. He had told me all of this before, but never with anyone else around. It was a giant leap for him to admit he felt out of control and scared.

"Seeley we are with you every damn step of the way. We all love Parker and want to do everything in our power to make sure he grows up happy and healthy." Jared told him.

"It doesn't change that I have to do this alone." Booth said leaning his head back on the couch.

I needed to speak up, remind him… "Boo---"

I didn't even need to finish his name. "Bones and I are buying a house together when we get back to DC." He told Cam and Jared while he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled my back to his chest and then he put his head down on my shoulder hiding his face from his brother and Cam. He was trying to change the conversation from based around his issues but it didn't work.

"I hate to see you like this Seel. You always protect and shield everyone but never think of yourself. Have you ever even talked to anyone about the shit you have had to deal with?" Jared asked referring more to their childhood than what had happened since we left DC.

I felt him nod his head in my shoulder but he didn't answer and the others did not see the nod. "He never said anything to me." Cam answered for him.

"He has talked to you though right?" Jared asked me hopeful.

"I have talked more to Bones than anyone else ever." Booth said barely loud enough for people to hear. I felt a hot quivering breath on my neck and a tear slide down his face and soak through my shirt.

I completely forgot that there was anyone else in the room, a phase out is what Sweets had always called it, when the two of us are in our own bubble clueless to anything or anyone else around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him. "Baby we are going to get through this together just like we have gotten through everything else together." I whispered to him.

"Its hard Bones and it hurts." He told me crying openly now.

"We just have to be open to each other and I know it is hard for you because it is hard for me too." I whispered to him.

"I am scared of losing you if I tell you everything I did." Booth said putting his head in his hands. I pulled him into me and held him tight so he couldn't sit back up and move away again.

"Seeley what you have done in your past is exactly what made you who you are today. Do you really think anything you tell me would change how I feel about you?" I asked him. I could feel Cam and Jared's eyes boring a hole in my back and remembered that they were in the room still.

"Promise me you wont ever give up on me." He begged.

I lifted his chin and made him look into my eyes as a tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek, "Seeley I will never, ever even think about giving up on you."

"I have done a lot of horrible things and have a lot of horrible things done to me." He told me as he took his thumbs and wiped the tears from my eyes, always the protector.

"Nothing is ever going to change you and me." I told him smiling at him when he smiled at my response. It was an odd different feeling having this conversation with Cam and Jared there. Booth opening up, me reciprocating. It was not something they had seen from either of us.

"Are you guys like totally weirded out by that?" Booth asked them laughing awkwardly and wiping the tears remaining in his eyes.

"Seeley I have known you for almost twenty years. We were freaking kids when we met and I have seen you and Brennan together. I am surprised you had that conversation with us right here but I am not at all surprised you had it…especially if you two are talking about buying a house together when we get back home." Cam answered.

"Tempe has Booth told you anything about our Dad?" Jared asked me and ignoring Booth's question.

"Well," I said looking at Booth, "Right after we found out about my parents he said that your mom wrote jingles and your dad drove thugs and phantoms and was a barber…and that parents wouldn't be parents without secret lives." I weaved my fingers in with his, "And on his birthday… on his birthday he told me your dad drank."

"Dad was a mean drunk." Jared said quietly.

"I don't want to make the same mistakes that he made. I want to be a good father to Parker. I have killed people, been in two wars, came home and gambled and drank my life away and now I have a six year old son to raise. How the hell am I suppose to do that?" He responded to all of us.

I looked up and saw Parker standing along the wall and listening to every word. "Booth do you love Parker?" I asked him.

"I love Parker more than I have ever loved in my entire life." He answered.

"Would you do anything for him."

"I would give up everything for him. Just to see him smile. That is why I am so scared Bones." He told me. I smiled at Parker and waved him over.

"I love you Daddy." Parker said climbing into his fathers lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Daddy you don't have to be scared cuz Dr Bones said that we are family and our family is special and no problem is too big or too scary as long as we do it together." Parker told him reciting what I had told him a couple days before.

"How long have you been listening Bub?" He asked him.

"Right about the time Tempe asked those last two questions." Jared said smiling and squeezing my shoulder.

"Daddy are you scared to be my Daddy?" Parker asked him.

"Yeah Bub I am." Booth answered him.

"Are you scared of me?" Parker asked confused.

"No. I am scared of being a bad Daddy to you because my Daddy was not always a good Daddy."

"But Daddy you are the best Daddy ever! You get to save people and put bad guys in jail and…and cuz you love me and play games with me and teach me football and basketball." Parker told him.

I could see the fear leaving Booth's eyes, it was still there but not nearly as obvious. We had love, none of us were perfect but the love we shared, all of us, that love was perfect. That love would get us through anything.

* * *

Booth

With Parker sitting on my lap telling me I was the best Dad ever and Bones telling me she wouldn't ever change how she feels about me and being able to admit my fears to Cam and Jared…I just wasn't as scared anymore.

"Bub we need to get you back to bed so that you aren't tired tomorrow for our special surprise for Dr Bones." I explained to him.

"Daddy are you gonna go to bed too cuz last night you and Dr Bones didn't even go to bed until the clock said four." Parker told me.

"Ya Buddy we are going to go to bed earlier tonight." I told him only half believing my own words.

"Are you sure Daddy cuz the clock already says twelve and Mommy said that when the clock is counting it starts over at twelve cuz it isn't as smart as me and doesn't know the higher numbers so that means its gonna start over soon and so you don't have lotta time to go bed earlier." Parker told me.

"Parker Buddy you are awesome!" Jared told him as everyone was trying to hold back laughter.

"I will only go to bed if you and Dr Bones pinky me saying you will go to bed before four."

Bones held out her pinky to him, "I solemnly swear to go to bed before four." She said as they shook on it.

"Wow Bones I didn't know you knew what that even meant." I told her smiling.

"Hmph! Booth I am not from another planet. Russ and I used to do it all the time when we were kids." She told me as she gave Parker a good night hug. "Night Buddy sweet dreams." She said ruffling his hair.

I picked him up and carried him over to the bed and tucked him in. "Dream about our super secret surprise for tomorrow and get lots of sleep. I love you Buddy!" I told him kissing his forehead and turning the main light off so that only the smaller lamp in the living room was on.

"Seeley are you going to be okay?" Cam asked me when I sat back down on the couch next to Bones.

"I think so." I said looking directly at Bones.

"You need to talk about all the shit we had growing up Seel or you wont be able to get past it. Everything you do is because of what he did." Jared told me.

I knew he was right but I was still irritated he had to be the one to tell me what I needed to do. "Have you ever talked to anyone about it?" I asked him assuming that he hadn't.

"Yes I have Seeley. To two different people." He told me.

I was irritated. How was he able to talk about it if I have never even been able to tell anyone that our dad was a drunk until Bones. "Who?" I demanded.

"Cam and Becca." He told me.

My ex-girlfriends. I didn't know why it irritated me so much, they were friends as long as I knew them. Cam met Jared before he even started high school, she was there when I left, of course that is why Jared talked to her.

"That is why you never asked me but you always knew…" I said to Cam.

She nodded her head, "It is hard to know someone for fifteen years and know everything in his life that is happening and watching it affect you but never have you say anything about it."

"I'm so sorry Cam." I told her. I didn't realize that anyone actually cared. I didn't realize how much I had been pushing people away from me afraid of what they may think.

"I think it is time for all of us to go to bed and try to get some sleep. What time do we need to meet in the morning?" Jared asked.

"Bus leaves at eight." I told him.

"So meet for breakfast at seven?" Cam asked.

"Ya. That is what I told Angela and Jack. You will let Sweets know?" I asked them.

"Ya. Hopefully he is sleeping and not laying in there all weirded out again." Jared said.

"What do you mean all weirded out?" Bones asked concerned.

"I dunno the kid just stares at the wall. He is awake but is like a total zombie." Jared answered.

"Did you ask him if he was okay?" He has been alone in there since we got back. His parents were killed and we just left him in there by himself.

"Give me your room key and you stay here until I get back." Bones said to Jared as she grabbed the card and stormed out being careful to stay quiet to not wake up Parker.

"His parents." I said quietly. "You stay with Parker I will be back in a few." I said standing up and following Bones out of our room and into Jared and Cam's room where Sweets was sitting on the couch throwing a ball up and down.

"Are you doing okay?" Bones asked practically running over and attacking him with a hug.

Sweets started laughing and stopped throwing the ball. "Yeah I am fine. I have just been reflecting. I was thinking about going to bed actually." He told her.

"Are you sure you are doing okay?" Bones asked again.

"Well my life was flipped upside down and when I go home nothing will be the same but as far as right now I am dealing with everything okay. Thank you guys for asking though." He said.

It was pretty dang obvious the kid was hurting but he was not ready to talk about it and until he was there was no use in pushing. "Sweets you know where to find us when you are ready." I told him grabbing Bones and started walking back towards the hallway.

"Thanks Dad." He said drawing out what apparently was my new nickname from him.

"Night Sweets." I said laughing as Bones and I walked back out to the hallway and then into our rooms.

"Can I have the card back so we can go to bed?" Jared asked meeting us in the doorway.

"Yeah. See you guys in the morning and Cam…Thanks for taking care of my baby brother."

"Good night guys." We all said to each other.

As I closed the door behind us Bones wrapped her arms around my neck. "Tonight we actually sleep."

"I don't know if I can."

"Well you are going to try and when you have a nightmare you wake me up and I will hold you and you will go back to sleep." She told me. She said when, not if I have a nightmare. We had spent several nights together throughout the years and she has known I have always had them but she has never asked what they were about or why I had them so often.

In fact she had held me each time. The first time was when we were in Vegas. We had one room but it had two beds in it and even though we had started the night in our own beds she had moved to mine when I was woken up by the nightmare. She just crawled in and put her arm around my waist and help me as I feel asleep. She never said anything about them but she always held me. The nights I spent with her were the nights I actually slept.

"Bones why do you care so much?" I finally asked her as we crawled under the blankets on the bed.

"Because I love you." She answered simply as she lay her head down on the pillow. "Now lay down and close your eyes and sleep." She told me.

I smiled and snuggled myself closer to her so our noses were only about an inch apart and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**

* * *

Yup I totally need a TON of comments after this chap! Hope you enjoy it... more to come and soon! I love comments so leave lots for me and then I will post a brand new chapter for you all tomorrow!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Bones

He smiled and snuggled closer to me so our noses were only about an inch apart and closed his eyes. I gently rested my hand on his waist and relaxed as I felt his breathing relax and even out as he fell asleep.

Breathing patterns were an easy ways to analyze stress and the person's bodies reaction to it. When one is stressed the breathing speeds up and becomes shallow and much less effective at transporting oxygen to different parts of the body. However, when ones body is asleep it is at its most relaxed and the breathing becomes deep and even, there are exceptions to that though revolved around dreams and the different REM cycles but I believe you get my point.

When he had his nightmare it would wake me up as long as I had my hand on him. I fell asleep around one-thirty a good twenty minutes after he fell asleep. I awoke with him rustling around at four, the first part of his nightmare, it was the same nearly every time. He would start rolling back and forth with his arms crossed over his abdomen guarding himself. Then he would start mumbling 'no, no, no' and he would eventually jump up and he would be awake the rest of the night.

I knew he was reliving the nightmare of not being able to save his partner and how he was captured. A dark part of his past I only knew about by looking at his x-rays after he had been blown up in my kitchen. I hated that he had to relive and remember what had happened. In hopes of keeping that from happening I scooted myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Seeley I am here, you are safe Booth." I whispered a few times rocking him back and forth trying to wake him up without shocking him out of sleep mode.

"Bones?" He mumbled still sleeping.

"Yeah Booth?" I asked.

"You didn't leave me." He mumbled slightly more coherent but still asleep.

"Booth I wont ever leave you." I told him as he rolled into me so I was holding him with his head against my chest.

"You know what the nightmare is." He told me.

"I can assume what it is from." I told him whispering slightly as to not wake up Parker in the next bed.

"No. You know. I told you the story, I just never told you that was what my main nightmare is." He said.

"You feel like he died to protect you and you failed him because you were not able to get away without being captured." I said.

"I was the only one from our unit who was not killed. Why did they all have to die and why couldn't I have died too?" He asked.

"They died to protect their friends, their families, you. If you would have died then all of those you have saved since would have died. You would not have Parker. We would not know each other." I explained.

"Sometimes I wish I would have died their in that desert with them. I do not know how to talk about what happened over there. What I had to do."

"We just have to talk about it Booth. I am here when you are ready to talk about it. I can ask questions about it or not. You just have to tell me what you need and I will do the best I can."

"Do you want to know what I did Bones?" He asked me rolling over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"I want to know you Booth. Not just the parts that everyone sees. I want to know you. I understand that it is hard for you to talk about things in much the similar way that it is hard for me to talk about my childhood and my life in foster care. I want to know the stories that your bones tell me but I want it in your words, I want to know the basis for the decisions you have made with your words."

"You really don't care about the shit I did…it really doesn't change how you see me?" He asked me.

"Booth the point is that I do care very much about the things that you have done but no it will not change how I see or feel about you." I told him.

"Are you tired still?" He asked me.

"Yes Booth and so are you." I said running my fingers through his short hair.

"I don't know if I can fall back asleep." He told me.

"When was the last time you slept through the night?" I asked him.

"When I took my sleeping pills about two months ago." He told me.

"When was the last time you slept through the night without sleeping pills or alcohol?" I asked him.

He thought for a minute and then quietly admitted, "November 12th in 1993 the night before I went on my first mission."

"It has been sixteen years since you slept through the night?" I asked shocked.

"Uh…ya something like that I guess."

"And you bug me for staying at the lab late because it is unhealthy?" I asked teasingly.

"Bo-o-o-nes." He said drawing out my name.

"Tonight you are going to go back to sleep and sleep until the alarm goes off in the morning."

"I don't know if.."

"You are going to try. Now come here and close your eyes" I said pulling him towards me and wrapping my arm around his back.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Bones." He said as he closed his eyes.

"I'm not." I told him as I started to doodle and draw pictures on his back. He was asleep in under a minute and I couldn't help but smile.

I kissed his shoulder and began to write a letter to him on his back.

* * *

Booth

I had just fallen back asleep when I felt her kiss on my shoulder and then she started to write on my back…

_Booth, I know how hard it is for you to tell me about all of the horrific things you have had to deal with in your life but I want you to remember that you are the one and only person who has been able to break through the walls I have built around me since my parents left. When we first started working together you demanded that partners share with each other and that is how they open up and get close to each other. It didn't take me very long to realize that you had walls but up just as much as I did. I think that is part of the reason I felt able to open up to you because together as partners we somehow made things work out better after talking and doing it together than either of us would have ever been able to do on our own. I am scared to love you because everyone I have ever allowed myself to love has left. I do not want to be scared anymore and I want to spend the rest of my life with you in a way that you have always wanted a traditional life. I am scared to tell you because it is so different from what I have always said. Now it is the only way I can tell you is to wait until you fall asleep and write it on your back. I guess my way of sharing things is through words which is why I am a novelist but I want to share myself with you. Just please don't give up on me because I swear to you that I will never give up on you. I love you Seeley Booth and I always will. Good night._

"I love you Bones." I whispered to her pulling her arm around my waist and closing my eyes.

"You read all that?" She whispered.

"Yeah Bones I did." I told her.

"Goodnight Booth." She said hugging me close to her.

It was the first night that I slept through the night in sixteen years. I woke up right before the alarm was set to go off and shut it off allowing Bones and Parker to sleep while I took a shower. I guess I was not as quiet getting into the shower as I thought I was or else Bones just heard the water turn on… either way she scared the shit out of me when she pulled back the shower curtain and climbed into the shower with me.

"What the hell Bones." I said as soon as I found words again.

"You really aren't as quiet as you think you are and what are you embarrassed for its not like it's the first time I have seen you naked. At least this time you aren't reading a child's comic book with beer cans attached to your head." She told me laughing.

"Bones come on graphic novel not comic book." I said feeling incredibly silly for saying anything at all.

"Hand me the shampoo." She told me getting on with her shower. I was completely blown away by her openness. Our relationship had definitely changed.

_**

* * *

Comments please!!!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Angela

When we all met this morning people seemed changed, different, lighter, less stressed. I wondered if they had talked and just forgot to include Jack and I in their discussion. Booth and Brennan walked in each holding one of Parker's hands and swinging them back and forth. Jared, Cam and Sweets were all joking back and forth and Jack and I had no idea what was going on. Everyone seemed glum when we went to bed the night before. Something had changed, our family was definitely happier than they had been the night before.

"So Booth…how long will it take us to get to Brennan's surprise?" I asked when we were all climbing on the bus having quickly finished our continental breakfast.

"It takes a little over an hour to get to Sea World from here." Brennan said smiling at Booth.

"He told you his surprise?" Sweets asked surprised.

"He isn't exactly very good at keeping secrets." Brennan answered smiling even wider. I was curious if Booth mentioned that she was going to get to actually swim with the dolphins. I doubted it because he looked rather smug sitting there with his arm around his 'Partner'.

"In case the word hasn't gotten out to everyone by now Bones and I are going to buy a house together when we get back." Booth told everyone.

To most of us it was no surprise and so no one was shocked except Sweets. "So are you guys like totally doing the whole family thing and getting married with a white picket fence?" He asked sarcastically.

"I do not know what kind of fence we will have because we have not chosen a home yet." Brennan answered seriously.

"No Bones he wants to know if we are going to have a traditional family life." He told her. "Unless Bones changes her mind we are not going to get married but other than that our family will be just that, our family." He answered Sweets.

We talked back and forth each asking questions but none asking what we all wanted to know. No one asked if they were in fact already in a romantic relationship because we already assumed that they had been.

"Daddy I see the signs for the park!" Parker said jumping up from his seat.

"Parker you need to stay sitting until the bus stops moving." Brennan told him.

"Sorry Dr Bones." Parker said bouncing in the seat excited for what was to come.

The bus drove us in through the gate and back to the private entranced usually reserved for employees.

"I need everyone to go change into their swimsuits and then wait together lined up next to the bus." An employee said climbing on to the bus.

"This is not a water park. Why do we need to change?" Brennan asked confused. Obviously Booth did not tell her his entire secret.

"Dr Bones will you help me?" Parker asked distracting her. She took him back to the bunk room and helped him get changed and a couple seconds after Parker walked out Brennan followed in an amazing bright blue bikini.

Once all of us had gotten changed we got off the bus and followed the trainer, her name was Kelly or Kaylee or something like that. "I hope you all are ready. We ask that you follow the instructions of the trainers closely and do not make any sudden movements." She said leading us through a narrow hallway to a large pool with a fake beach.

"Booth are we really…?" Brennan asked him with wide eyes.

"Yeah Bones you get to swim with dolphins." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"How did you?"

"I work for the FBI Bones I can make anything happen."

"Hey I helped too!" Jack said lifting Parker up onto his shoulders.

"Okay… so the badge got us in but the money cemented the deal." Booth said rolling his eyes.

"I want you all to line up along the edge of the water and we will have Jack and Rose come over." She instructed. As soon as we were lined up she blew her whistle and two gorgeous dolphins swam over to us.

"The fish in this bucket here is for you to feed them so they get to know you. Once a basis of trust is established you will be able to get in the pool with them.

We did what we were told and one by one all of us go into the pool and swam around with the dolphins. I was paying more attention to capturing the moments on camera than actually swimming with dolphins. My favorite shot of the day had to be Booth and Brennan each kissing Rose--the dolphin--on the tip of her nose. There were several great shots with the two of them with Parker and the dolphins. It would take weeks to go through all of the photographs to put them into a memory book for everyone.

That day we had spent about five hours in or around the pool with the dolphins. It was absolutely amazing but I was exhausted by the time we got out of our swimsuits and back on the bus. I reclined in one of the bus seats leaning into Jack who was sleeping against the window and listening to everyone's conversations.

"I do want to see where our relationship goes but I warn you that when people get close I run the other way." Cam told Jared.

"I do the same thing." Jared told her as she leaned into his chest.

"I will always be here for you." Booth told Brennan.

"I will never give up on you." She told him. Two different conversations and all about the same thing. I was glad that our family was so happy, so relaxed, and so loved.

Then I looked towards the back of the bus. Sweets and Parker were playing Go Fish.

"Lance are you scared cuz your Mommy and Daddy got killed?" Parker asked him as he put down a couple cards.

"Yeah Parker I am. Are you scared that your Mom was killed?" Sweets asked him back.

"Sometimes I'm scared but Dr Bones knows what it is like to have a Mommy killed so I can talk to her and she makes me less scared. And I have my Daddy and Uncle Jared and all the rest of you guys who keep me busy so I don't think about missing Mommy all the time."

The game was quickly forgotten. "Are you afraid of forgetting your Mom Parker?" Sweets asked him.

"Sometimes but Daddy says that I can still talk to her and that I have to talk to her through God now is the only difference. And Dr Bones says that half of my jeans are from my Mommy and the other half are from my daddy and so you cant really forget about them if they are part of you...but I don't really understand what my pants have to do with Mommy and Daddy cuz Grandma got me my jeans for my birthday."

"She means genes not jeans…like you have blonde hair because your mom had blond hair and you have dark brown eyes because your dad has dark brown eyes."

Even with all of the love blooming between the different relationships it is hard to get past the grief and loss we all feel. Bringing us all to Sea World to swim with the dolphins was Booth's way of thanking Brennan. For showing her that he loves her. Tomorrow's shopping day and Friday's wedding are for Jack to show me, and me to show him how much we love each other. I just wondered what we could do for Sweets to show him that he was truly a part of our family.

* * *

_**So this chap was not one of my favorites... let me know what you think!!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Parker

Daddy says that I have to be nice to Lance. He said that he is sad that his parents got killed like my Mommy did and he only had us for a family now. Since we were stuck on the bus and most of the grown ups were sleeping and Sweets was just sitting by himself I got up and walked to the back of the bus and plopped on the seat next to him.

"You wanna play Go Fish with me?" I asked him. If I was bored and was suppose to be nice to him I might as well do something fun. It was kinda fun with him to spend the day at Disneyland with him anyway.

"Sure Parker." He said getting up. "Lets play in the back so there is more room." He said and I followed him to the bunk room where we sat down on the floor between the beds and started playing.

A little bit into the game I asked him, "Lance are you scared cuz your Mommy and Daddy got killed?"

"Yeah Parker I am." He said putting down a couple cards, "Are you scared that your Mom was killed?" He asked me.

"Sometimes I'm scared but Dr Bones knows what it is like to have a Mommy killed so I can talk to her and she makes me less scared. And I have my Daddy and Uncle Jared and all the rest of you guys who keep me busy so I don't think about missing Mommy all the time." I told him.

"Are you afraid of forgetting your Mom Parker?" He asked me putting down his cards. I guess that is the end of our game.

"Sometimes but Daddy says that I can still talk to her and that I have to talk to her through God now is the only difference. And Dr Bones says that half of my jeans are from my Mommy and the other half are from my daddy and so you cant really forget about them if they are part of you...but I don't really understand what my pants have to do with Mommy and Daddy cuz Grandma got me my jeans for my birthday." I told him trying to make him feel better.

"She means genes not jeans…like you have blonde hair because your mom had blond hair and you have dark brown eyes because your dad has dark brown eyes." He explained smiling.

"What were your parents like?" I asked him.

"Well I didn't really know my real parents, but my adoptive parents, the ones that were killed they were fun. They were in the circus and so when I was a kid we traveled all over the world and met a lot of cool people but I never really had friends that were my own age. I had my parents and the other people in the circus."

"So you didn't go to real school and didn't have grandparents or anything like that?" I asked him. Dad did say he was a weird kid but I didn't know that meant he grew up at a circus everyday…that is actually pretty cool.

"I didn't go to public school at all but my parents always thought education was important so whenever we were on the road I had to be reading and learning and every couple months I had to take a bunch of tests that passed me to different grades and so I graduated high school when I was sixteen."

"So your Mom and Dad were your teachers?" I asked him.

"Ya." He said pulling his knees up to his chest and looking down at his shoes. I felt bad cuz I made him think about his parents and so it made him sad.

"You miss them a lot huh?"

"More than I ever thought I would." He said as he put his head down on his knees. I thought he was crying but wasn't sure cuz I couldn't see his face anymore.

"I miss my Mommy a lot too." I told him as I crawled to the side of the bunk room he was sitting and leaned against his shoulder. I had seen Bones do it with Daddy when he was sad and thought it might make him feel better.

"Lance will you be like my big brother? I asked him after a couple minutes.

He looked at me funny for a few seconds and then smiled, "Ya Parker I would like that." He told me.

"That means that Daddy and Dr Bones will be like your parents." I explained to him. "It means you will have to ask their permission to do things but it also means that when you get sad or scared you can always talk to them and they will try to make it all better."

"They already do that Buddy." He told me, "But it is more like they are an older brother and sister to me than a mommy and daddy. They aren't quite old enough to be my parents."

"But Daddy always says that you are like twelve. Jared is Daddy's younger brother and he is thirty-two and Daddy is thirty-seven…I think anyway and so if you are twelve then they are old enough to be your parent cuz you would only be six years older than I am and Mommy always told me that she was too old to have more kids so that means that I could only have older brothers and sisters but she said that isn't possible."

"Parker your Dad exaggerates. I am twenty-two."

"So that means that you are…"

"Sixteen years older than you."

"And that means you are…"

"Fifteen years younger than your Dad."

"Fifteen isn't old enough to be a Daddy. Can a brother be sixteen years older and still be okay though?"

"For us Parker it works." He told me.

"Can we play the game again then?" I asked him.

"Yeah Buddy we can play." He told me dealing new cards.

I looked to the front of the bus and saw Angela with tears in her eyes watching us. Grownups are so weird sometimes. Jack was sleeping, I couldn't see Cam or Uncle Jared and Daddy and Dr Bones were leaning heads with each other so I didn't know what they were doing but Angela was obviously spying on us.

"Lance why is Angela crying?" I whispered to him.

He looked over at her and she turned around so she wasn't looking at us anymore. "She is sad for us because our families got killed."

"I don't want people to feel sorry for me." I told him putting my cards down again.

"That is the worst part. To know that people feel sorry for me and have pity on me because my parents died. Everyone acts different like they want to fix me."

"I don't know what it means to have pity on you." I told him.

"It means that they are sad because they want to fix you and are sad that they cant."

"Oh. I hate that too." I told him still not quite sure what he was talking about. "Do you think that everyone treats me different now?" I asked.

"Well, Brennan knows what it is like so she treats us the same. Your Dad hasn't been teasing me as much."

"That means that they have pity on you?"

"It is just different now I guess.

"Will it ever be normal?"

"Not the normal that we knew as normal before but it will eventually be a new normal." He told me as the bus stopped, we were back at the motel.

"Is it okay to be scared Lance?" I asked him.

"Ya Buddy. All of us are scared sometimes." He told me picking me up piggy back style and carrying me off the bus.

* * *

_**Be sure to comment!!!**_


	37. Chapter 37

Booth

Shopping sucks. Angela was dragging us from store to store piling dresses and suits on our arms. I didn't know if we were going to have a wedding or a fashion show…though with her it could easily be the same thing. Five hours and over twenty stores later all of us guys have a new pair of pants and shirts. The girls had found their dresses but wouldn't let us see what they looked like.

"Daddy I'm tired." Parker told me as we were walking down the street back to the bus. It seemed odd we didn't just get a car for the time we were there but we had the bus and a driver at our disposal so what was the point.

"We are going to go have dinner on the beach. You can sleep on our drive there okay Bub?" I asked him picking him up. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. He was asleep before we even made it to the bus.

"We should lay him down in the bed." Bones said walking up to us and putting her arm around my back. I loved how she said we instead of you.

"Bones once we are down on the beach I want to talk to you." I told her as she followed me to the back of the bus to lay Parker down on the bunk.

"We can shut the door back here and talk now. Why do you want to wait?" She asked me. Logical as ever, that was my Bones, why wait when we can do now.

"Okay Bones. We can talk now." I said quietly shutting, and locking, the door to the rest of the bus. Let them wonder, let them talk…I knew they would be.

"What did you want to talk about Booth?" She asked me sitting down on the edge of the lower bunk.

I sat down next to her, "Bones we need to talk about our relationship." I told her sitting down next to her.

"What about it?" She said smiling at me already knowing my answer…she was not going to make this easy.

"We are going to get a house together."

"Yes?"

"We sleep in the same bed every night."

"Yes?"

"You are the only person I have been able to trust enough to open up to."

"Booth what is your point?" She asked me, maybe this would be easier than I thought.

"Bones we obviously care about each other…" I started.

She interrupted, "I love you Booth. You and Parker." She said quietly.

"Okay, let me start again. We love each other, we are getting a house together and we sleep together every night."

"You have already covered all of that. What did you want to talk about?" She asked me looking directly into my eyes.

"Bones are we a couple?" I spit out.

"We are partners." She answered.

"Bones we aren't just partners and we haven't been just partners for a very long time." I said and she immediately looked hurt.

"Not just partners Booth, we are Partners. Best friends, confidants, we are the center of our family. How can you say we aren't partners?" She asked quietly, obviously hurt by what I had said.

"I thought you meant like colleagues Bones. Work Partners." I tried to explain.

"And you want to know if we are a couple?" She asked. "A couple what?"

"A couple Bones, like in a relationship."

"Oh. Like Ange and Jack." She said finally getting my meaning… then her eyes got wide and she asked, "Like a romantic sexual relationship couple?"

"Yeah Bones…that…if we are going to be living together I want to know what we are."

"Well, I suppose anthropologically speaking the two of us do exhibit signs of the typical courtship mating rituals of a couple."

"What the hell Bones." I said smiling at her.

"Sorry." She said looking down, "It is just kind of scary. I haven't had a family since my parents left…"

I cut her off, "Bones we have been a family."

"I mean a typical nuclear family Booth. I haven't had that since I was a teenager and now I…"

"Now we are talking about moving in together and you stepping into the typical wife and mother role with Parker and I and it scares you." I said finishing what she was thinking.

"I do not believe in…"

"Marriages…yeah I got it Bones…archaic ritual that is blah blah blah." I said reciting what she had told me about a million times.

"You want to know about sex." She said bringing me back to why I initially started the conversation.

"It is just that…" I started to explain.

"No. I understand Booth. You are a religious man and father and our beliefs are undoubtedly very different and I am not sure how it will work but somehow we always manage to make things work so I am not worried." She told me taking my hand.

"Does that mean you want to be in a romantic relationship?" I asked her.

"I want to be in our relationship Booth. I don't want to have rules or expectations. I want to have trust and love." She told me.

"That is why I love you Bones." I told her. We sat there in silence for a few minutes both watching the rise and fall of Parker's breathing as he slept.

"Are you scared for Parker's future?" She asked me.

"Yes and no." I answered.

"How can you be both?"

"Because I am scared shitless to be a full time father but I know that he is a great kid and I have you and all of our family to help when I get lost." I explained.

"Parker doesn't have a mother." She said quietly.

"You don't either, and either does Sweets." I reminded her.

"I was a teenager when my mom left, an adult when I found out she was murdered. Sweets had a mother until last week. It is very different."

"Bones it sucks no matter when you lose a parent and only people who have lost a parent truly knows what it feels like and I don't know what it is like but you do. Parker has you to talk to and you know what to say because you know what it is like."

I heard rattling on the door and knew it was someone's way of letting us know we were almost there. I smiled at Bones and stood up and unlocked it. "What do you want from KFC? Jack is going in to order right now…the bus it too big to fit through the drive through." Angela said sticking her head in.

"A few drumsticks, mashed potatoes, coleslaw, biscuits, and a diet coke." I answered looked at Bones who nodded.

"You guys are easy. The rest of them are making this difficult. The beach spot you said you wanted to go to is about two miles from here so when we start going again you may want to wake up Parker." She said smiling and shutting the door behind her.

"Is it weird that we are moving in together and we haven't really kissed and have never had sex?" Bones asked me.

"Bones it is us. Everything we do is different why should this be normal?" I asked her.

"What will your family think when we move in together and we are not married?" She asked worried.

"Jared is the only family that I care what he thinks and you already know how he feels about us." I told her.

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Don't you care what they think?"

"No. Not really. Do you care what your Dad and Russ think?"

"Actually I have spent the last few years trying to convince them that we were just partners. I think they will be fine with it."

"Bones does it scare you?"

"Does what scare me Booth?" She asked me smiling.

"Being in a romantic relationship, moving in with me and stepping in as the motherly role model for Parker."

"Booth, why would I be scared if I was with you?" She answered standing up and gently running her fingers through Parker's golden locks. "Time to wake up Buddy we are almost to the beach."

"I'm hungry Momma Bones." He told her sitting up on the bunk. His name for her had changed, I was not sure if we was awake and listening to what Bones and I had talked about but whatever the reason the way it came out of his mouth and the glint in her eye when she was talking with him made my heart melt.

"Well there is yummy food from KFC waiting for us when we get off the bus and down to the beach." She said and he attached himself to her.

"You are a little monkey." She said laughing as the two of them walked towards the front of the bus to join the others.

She turned around and looked at me when she noticed I was not following, "I just need time Bones." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Daddy you better hurry or I will eat all the mashey taters." Parker said as they walked off the bus.

I leaned my head back against the wall and sighed. I was more overwhelmed than I had ever been and yet at the same time I felt more loved than I ever had. I wished that I could just put the world on slow-mo so that I could process everything that had happened.

Two weeks ago my life was normal. I was a stellar FBI Agent with Bones as my partner and we solved crimes. I was a part-time father. I had friends but didn't allow myself to become close with any of them. Then my world came crashing down. Bones, Parker, the squints, all of my family we were in danger and had to leave. I thought we were okay until I heard about Sweet's parents…then Rebecca, Brent and her parents… Bones… she held me together. I don't know what I would have done without her. I don't know what I would do without her. I am just grateful that she loves me as I love her.

I looked up when I heard a rustling on the bus, "Your family is waiting for you Booth." It was Angela. She sat down next to me and put her hand on mine.

"You are going to be okay Booth. We all are."

"Thanks Ange."

"Now come eat. Parker has eaten almost all of the mashed potatoes already." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and allowed her to pull me up and I followed her down the path to the beach where Parker was running around laughing with everyone sitting on beach blankets chowing down.

"Daaaadddddeeeeee!" Parker squealed running to me and jumping into my arms. "I saved you some mashey taters but if you don't hurry I cant save um for much longer cuz I love them so much."

* * *

_**Comments?? Lots of comments!!! Pretty please!!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**So I have had a few interesting comments about my fic... first I would like to thank everyone for reading it and hope you are enjoying it... otherwise why are you still reading it... lol... secondly I would like to question those who feel the need to tell me that the storyline does not fit along with the show and that it is a waste of time... why are you reading it then??? Last, I would like to say--this is no where near the last chapter and let me know if you like it!! If you dont then dont waste your time reading it or my time telling me you dont like it. No one can like every fic out there and none of them have to follow the exact story lines of the show... if they did what would be the point of reading when we can just watch the episodes over and over?? Anyway... I am done venting. Hope you enjoy!!**_

__

* * *

Angela

The wedding went well, and we actually got married this time! Zach was not able to attend in person but Jack had arranged for a video conference so he was there without actually being there. We enjoyed our time at Universal Studios and thanks to Booth we were able to go where they don't usually allow the general public to go. Sometimes I question how he gets away with it but as usual I was grateful he was able to help Jack pull off our wedding.

We are suppose to get up in two hours to head to the airport to go back home. I had a feeling though that no one was actually sleeping. We were all laying in bed contemplating everything that had happened, the feelings, emotions, and events. Tomorrow our lives would once again change.

Jack and I were going home a married couple. Booth and Brennan were going to be moving in with each other and buying a house. Parker was going home without a mother and grandparents but was gaining Bren as a mother figure. Sweets was going home to no parents. Cam was going back to try and regain control over our family to work in the lab and possibly start a new relationship with Jared. Jared was going home now an active part in his brother's life and with a possible girlfriend.

The plane ride home was going to be the longest in history. I don't know if I was looking forward to going back or dreading it. Our time in California had been more of a dream state between our nightmare and reality. I just hoped that we could all stay as close as we had become.

* * *

Jack

I am laying next to the most beautiful woman in the world. My wife. It had been a long, windy strange road to get to where we are now and we are taking off down another highway tomorrow when we board the plane to back to our lives in DC.

I wondered how long it would be until Angela would be ready to start having the million children she used to say she wanted. A part of me was not ready to leave the left coast to go back to the right. Back to our lives, back to sifting through muck and bugs, seeing peoples everyday horrors. Would we be able to get past the murder and mayhem we have had the last couple weeks. I knew that tensions would be high as no one was getting any sleep tonight and the eight hours on the plane would not help any.

Dr. B and Booth would make sure people were taking care of. We will probably end up going to dinner at the diner or to Sids before going home. I hope that Cullen gets us a case to get us right back to work and back to solving murders. Something, anything, to make things more normal, or at least what normal used to be.

* * *

Cam

There are two hundred and twenty seven ceiling tiles in our hotel room. I counted three times to make sure. I couldn't sleep. Jared was curled up next to me drifting back and forth from sleep to awake. Lance was on the other bed occasionally sniffling, I knew he was thinking about returning home to a life that can never be the same. I imagined that the occupants of the other two rooms were doing similar things. Parker was probably sleeping, Booth I knew would be wide awake, the same for Brennan. I wasn't sure about Jack and Angela. They were quiet for newlyweds, I was sure I would hear something through the wall but it was silence.

The funeral was the day after we arrived back in DC. Cullen said he had a case waiting for us when we got back, a simple one he said, an inmate gave up the burial location for three different bodies and said who they were, we just had to verify the information as correct. We would start the day after the funeral, though I assumed some would want to start as soon as we land back at Dulles. Things were going to be very different for a while until people realized that they were in as many ways exactly as we left.

* * *

Jared

I am trying to sleep, really I am but all I can do is doze. I am tired but my mind is so wired. I want to go back in time and hold Becca and tell her how much her friendship meant to me. I want to go back in time and save her so that Parker does not have to live without a mother. To take the pain from my brother. He always thinks everything is his fault and this is no different.

Cam is going to have a hard time getting everyone back to work mode. Every case that they get, every crime that they solve, they will all be reminded of their nightmare. And they have all had plenty. Tempe and Jack, Seeley, all getting taken and buried alive by the grave digger. Cam almost getting killed by some psycho, Zach doing whatever the hell he did to make it so he is in the mental institute… and now they get to go back to work and see all the death and destruction again.

* * *

Sweets

My parents are dead. My birth mother is dead. I have no siblings. No grandparents. No aunts or uncles. No close family friends. I had decided to sell the house. All the possessions. I would keep the photo albums. The rest needed to go as soon as possible.

I wanted to get back to work analyzing other peoples misfortunes, their faults, trying to fix them. I knew it was typical avoidance but I didn't know how else to deal with the loss. I was not angry. I was not in denial. I was sad and lost and just wanted it to be over. Tomorrow after we got back to DC we were going to bury my family and Parker's family. Then it was back to work as usual. Cullen said I could take time off if I needed but I don't want to. I don't want to be by myself. I don't know how to be by myself.

Hopefully Daisy would understand. I called her twice while we were away and she drove me nuts. She just wanted me to cry. She told me it was not normal that I was unattached when I told her about my parents' murder. I didn't know if she would be there when I got back, and I didn't know if I could handle her if she was there. I could talk to Booth. I could talk to Brennan. I could talk to Parker.

* * *

Parker

Daddy said I need to get some sleep because we are going to be on the airplane all day and that we are going to bury Mommy, Brent, Grandma and Grandpa the next day and then we were going to move into a house with Dr Bones.

I think it is stupid though. If I am gonna be stuck on a dumb boring airplane all day I don't want to be awake…okay maybe I do for the cool parts like taking off and landing but the long time in between I didn't want to be awake. I snuck my game into the bed with me and was playing it under the covers. I think Dr. Bones knew but she didn't say anything and Daddy was on the other side of the other bed so he couldn't see.

They were awake anyway. I don't know why I had to sleep if they were staying awake. They were pretending to be asleep though but every few minutes they would make silly noises to each other to see if the other was awake still. I don't know why we couldn't just go swimming or watch tv or something fun when we were staying awake. Parents were silly like that sometimes.

* * *

Booth

We are done with the cruise, done with hiding, done with Disneyland, Sea World, Universal Studios and the wedding. We made it through all those things but I don't know if I can make it through the thought of going home.

Eight hours on the plane, we would land in enough time to eat dinner together before going our separate ways. I was not ready to let them all go to their own homes. All together I could keep them safe, divided I couldn't. The funeral was planned for ten the next morning so we would only be apart for a short while but still… and I was dreading the funeral more than anything. I did not know how I am going to bury Rebecca. I had to be strong for Parker, for Jared, and for Sweets as he has to bury both of his parents. I couldn't even think about Rebecca without fighting back tears. How I was going to make it through a two hour memorial services for her, Brent, her parents, and Sweets parents? I was glad we arranged to have seats. At least that way I wouldn't have to try and stand when I will hardly be able to breathe.

Every time I cleared my throat Bones would brush her hand along my side as if to tell me that she was there when I needed her. I wanted to snuggle myself into her arms and cry but Parker was still awake, he was quietly playing his Cars game under the blanket. Normally I would have made him turn it off and go to sleep but eight hours on a plane was a long time for anyone, let alone a seven year old. At least this way he would sleep most of the way there. I cleared my throat again for probably the hundredth time that night as I fought the urge to get out of bed and stare out the window. I felt her touch as she let her fingers linger on my chest and her touch somehow brought things back into a tolerable perspective. Without her I would feel like running around with my head chopped off…without her…well…there is no without her.

* * *

Bones

He is hurting, I can feel it when I touch him. He is tense and has sharp ragged breath, clearing his throat every five and a half minutes if my count was accurate. I want to hold him but wont, he will turn to me when he is ready. I think when Parker falls asleep, if Parker falls asleep, he does not want to appear weak around his son. I am glad that Parker has such a large support network to help him deal with the loss of his mother, Brent, and his grandparents. When I lost my parents I had no one, since the day that they left I did nothing but push everyone away. Not allowing anyone to get close.

Angela was the first I allowed in, but even she was barely under the surface. At least until I met Booth. Somehow he managed to weasel his way under my skin and get me to open up. He used to tell me that partners share things and that he would share something of him when I shared something of me. It did not go long with us going back and forth before it was mostly me sharing and him picking up the pieces instead of sharing something of him to me.

When we would have a case that hit close to home he would share parts of his past, but never all. It was up to me to put together the pieces and try to understand him. Sure I had seen him upset, angry, mad as hell, upset and tearful a couple times but never have I seen him like I did on the cruise ship when Cullen told him that Rebecca had been murdered. I never expected it to be me who he sought comfort in, me who helped lead him out of the pain and misery.

When he thought about the funeral though, like he was right now, with clearing his throat three times in two minutes…I knew he was fighting tears, I knew he wanted to get up and go stare out the window, to punch something, to shoot something, I ran my fingers down his shoulder, across his scar from Pam, and let my fingers linger on his chest.

He relaxed and put his hand on mine holding it to his heart. I rolled quietly to face him and saw the light reflecting off the tears in his eyes. "Walk?" I whispered. He nodded his head slowly and sat up. I sat up and scooted towards the edge of the bed and hopped across to Parker's. "Game off for the night Buddy. Your Dad and I are going to be out in the hall so call if you need anything." I whispered to him. I heard him click the control and turn the game off and watched as he snuggled into his pillow before standing up and following Booth into the hallway.

He was leaning against the rail when I softly closed the door. I walked up next to him and wrapped my arm around his back and let him lean his head against mine. Neither of us said anything as we saw the sun rise out the window at the end of the hall. When we started hearing noises coming from inside the rooms we went back into ours and finished packing our stuff up and woke Parker up to head down to the continental breakfast before heading to the airport. No one wanted to go back home.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it...seems kind of broken up and is a filler chap for me... will update again very very soon!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Wow I thought I was going to die without being able to upload anything or read anything new... I am glad it is fixed!!!!**_

__

* * *

Jared

God this sucks. I just want to get home and try to get back to my normal life. Where I am the guy who just makes a few calls and tells other people what to do…I getting home is becoming a nightmare. First we had to wait in the airport for an extra half hour before they allowed us to board the plane where we got to sit for another two hours before they called Seeley and I up to the cockpit to say that the damn plane was hijacked and possibly wired to explode as soon as we took off. I searched the belly of the plane and didn't see anything but to be on the safe side Seeley decided to have us fake a take off to run across a runway and climb on another plane…a tiny much more obnoxious plane that could not get us across the country.

So here we are in our second hour in the air on the twin engine finding out we cant land at the airport they told us we could and are diverting us to an even smaller airport where we can get on a slightly larger plane to fly to Seattle where we can get on an actual plane to fly to Liberty to switch planes again to go to DC. It was ridiculous! Seventeen hours on planes or at airports before we get home and that is without any new complications. We would arrive in time for breakfast and to clean up and change for the memorial.

I was sitting across the aisle from Sweets…that kid was a mess. He was sleep deprived and grieving his parents. Even I wanted to put my arm around him and hold him and usually I would run the other direction. Tempe walked back and put her hand on my shoulder…I didn't open my eyes but she knew I was awake so it didn't matter… she gave me the run down that I had already heard and then she sat down next to the kid.

He practically melted into her shaking and sobbing quietly, but not so quiet as to keep me from hearing. I saw Cam start to stand up to come back and I shook my head and she sat back down next to Angela. Jack was asleep in the row behind me and so the two girls were discussing the weeks events…something I think we all just wanted to forget.

"Breathe when I tell you….inhale….exhale….inhale…exhale…" She breathed for him, like Seeley used to do for me when I was young and he hid me away from Dad. I wondered if he had done it for her too, it wouldn't surprise me with all the shit the two of them seem to get themselves into. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she held him and stroked his back as he fell into an uneasy sleep leaning into her. She held him as he slept and I saw her wipe a tear from her eye before she gently leaned him back against the seat.

She stopped when she got to me and told me to watch him. The pain in her eyes I remembered that Seeley had told me about her parents disappearing… she knew what it was like to lose your parents… to not have the chance to say goodbye. She knew what Sweets was going through, she knew what Parker was going through. I wanted to reach my arm out and pull her into me but I didn't, that job was for Seel. I let her walk back to my brother who was not faring a whole lot better than Sweets.

I knew that he had loved Rebecca. I did not know that he still cared so much for her after all these years, all their arguments, all the drunken calls I got from him saying he couldn't do this or couldn't do that with Parker. I had bailed him out in Vegas after they broke up for the third, or maybe fourth time when he was drunk off his ass and had maxed out his credit cards and borrowed from several scary looking loan sharks. Sure he had paid me back several times over for all the shit I did but still, I am not the horrible brother he sometimes makes me out to be.

Anyways, he loved her…he still loves her…loved…she is gone now. He has never been good at dealing with stress. He always runs. This time he cant. He hasn't been able to since he met Tempe. It is the longest he has stayed in the same place, in the same job, for more than a year. I watched as she stood over him with her hand hovering protectively on his shoulder. Even in his sleep he leaned into her craving her touch, her comfort. He never let anyone get close to him, afraid I think of scaring them away with all the things he has done.

Tempe doesn't know everything but she knows more than all of his girlfriends since high school put together. They are partners. They love each other. They rely on each other. This is no different and yet at the same time it is upside down and reversed from 'normal'. They are moving in with each other, she says to provide a stable home environment for Parker, but really because neither of them can stand the thought of being apart.

The pilot came on and said we were preparing for our landing and the fasten seat belt lights turned on. Seeley was awake in an instant and back in sniper mode making sure everyone was in their seats and fine. I saw her turn towards him and assumed she put her hand on his leg like he has done in the past but whatever she did he calmed down and settled back into his seat.

We got good news when we landed in Eugene. The pilot said they were able to get an air force plane that was going to DC and we could take along. It was not a large plane but it was bigger than the one we were in and it was able to take us straight home. None of us argued or questioned it. We were boarded and back in the air in under an hour. If I could count right we would land around one eastern time.

Seeley, Angela, Jack and Cam were playing UNO. Tempe nodded towards Sweets who was staring out the window with blood shot eyes and Seeley nodded back. She got up and walked over to him. I was once again sitting on the opposite side of the plane in the same aisle.

"You need to get some sleep." She told him as she sat.

"I did." He said not turning his head to her.

"One hour is not long enough for your body to enter into the REM cycles which adequately re-supply your body with the energy it needs." She tried to explain.

"I see them." He whispered softly.

"What do they look like? In your dream I mean." She asked.

"Covered in blood and broken glass. In the car…" He said looking over at her trying to fight back tears.

"You never saw a photograph you do not actually know what their condition is." She said trying to offer comfort.

"Their condition is they are dead Dr Brennan."

"I'm sorry." She said putting her hand over his. I watched as he looked into her eyes, seeing past the cold hard exterior and into the caring friend that my brother sees all the time.

"I haven't been able to sleep for more than an hour at a time since Booth told me."

"You need to sleep."

"I cant."

"Do you want me to help?" She asked.

"Huh?" He said looking confused.

"Do you want me to help you get to sleep?" she repeated.

"How?"

"How did your mother help you get to sleep when you were a child? The typical things are rubbing or scratching your back, neck or head. Reading or telling a story. Or just holding them."

"You would do that?" He asked thrown off. I couldn't help but smile…always awkward and yet she gets it right.

"Sweets I told you on the boat we are family. I held you then. Why would now be any different?"

He just looked at her dumbfounded, completely exhausted, huge dark circles under his eyes, pale skin, blood-shot eyes.

"You need to sleep. Do you want me to help you or do you want me to get someone else?" She asked quietly.

"You. You know what it is like." He said as she leaned herself closer to him and positioned herself in such a way he could turn and lean back into her with his legs in the seat next to him. He followed her instructions on how to position himself and he leaned his head onto her shoulder. She leaned her body further so that his head was wedged between her head and the back of the seat cushion. The way she was sitting did not look comfortable at all but he looked like he may actually be able to fall asleep and that was her objective. She wrapped her arms around him and help him rocking slightly with the plane.

She held him that way for almost forty minutes before she stopped rocking and turned her head looking towards me. I got up and grabbed one of the duffel bags and a blanket and propped the duffel in her place and she carefully covered him with the blanket.

"I do not like seeing my family hurting like this." She said quietly sitting down next to me across the aisle from the kid.

"You love them." I told her smiling.

"And they loved the family that they lost."

"You guys still have each other." I said quietly.

"You are a part of us too now Jared."

"Not the same."

"Cam cares about you."

"She is Seeley's ex-girlfriend. She has known me since I was barely out of diapers."

"You wore diapers when you were a teenager?"

"No Tempe. I just meant that she has known me for a very long time."

"Oh. Well she still cares about you and I saw you guys kissing when we were in California."

"It's not the same."

"You cant run from everyone who cares. Your brother taught me that."

"I think you taught him."

"We are family."

"You are a family."

"No. WE are a family." She said firmly as she stood up and walked to the front of the plane where they were all still playing UNO.

She joined them for a couple games before Cam got up and came back and sat down next to me. "How you doing Jar Head?" She asked me smiling and lacing her fingers in mine.

"Do you see a future with me?" I blurted out.

"Do you?" She asked cautiously. I saw in her eyes that she did, it was not something I had seen in her eyes before.

"I want to."

"You cant run if things get rough."

"Will you give up on me?"

"If you don't give up on me."

"I am tired of running."

"I'm not scared of what you have done or what you have been through Jared."

"You don't know what I have been through."

"Doesn't change what I said."

"Thanks Cam." I said closing my eyes and leaning my head back into the seat. She pulled a blanket from under the seat and wrapped it around herself and leaned into me.

"You aren't the only one scared of love Jared. Every single one of us is scared to death of getting hurt."

"Its fucked up."

"That is why we work as a family… a very abnormal, dysfunctional crime solving family."

"Do you want to get married?"

"Someday."

"Do you want to have kids?"

"No."

"We are on the same page you and me. You think Tempe and Seeley will ever get married?"

"Sooner than later." She told me.

"What about having kids."

"I can see them adopting."

"Wake me up when we are landing." I whispered to Cam

"Hold me until I wake up." She whispered back.

* * *

Booth

I watched as she sat with Sweets, as she held him and rocked back and forth, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy wanting it to be that she held but knowing that the kid needed it more than I did. Angela wrapped her arm around my shoulder bringing me back to the game we were playing, "Your turn Daddy!" She said drawing out the end to have about fifteen e's. I put down my card and smiled at Parker.

"How do you have so much energy?" I asked her after Parker put down a card.

"I don't I just fake it." She said seriously. "I have barely slept this week. I blame my energy on the coffee that Jack has been feeding me at every stop and the concern for all of you to make sure you are all okay."

"Angela did you know my mommy?" Parker asked her putting his cards down.

"Buddy everyone has met your mom but no one knew her as well as Uncle Jared and I." I answered for her.

"But her and Dr Bones talked about you on the phone lots. Doesn't Dr Bones know her too?"

"What do you mean they talked on the phone?"

"After you got shot and we had to pretend you were dead Dr Bones came over and talked to Mommy and Mommy told me that she didn't know you were alive and said that I can play with her and then after you were alive again her and Mommy still talked a lot about you and I had to go sit in stupid coffee place with no games or toys while they talked about you if they went when I was home from school."

I looked down the aisle at Bones. Had she really gone to Becca when she thought I was dead? To spend time with my son. I wondered why neither of them ever said anything. "Daddy its not something to be sad about I wasn't that bored." He said waving a card in my face, "and you have to draw four."

I don't know if it was exhaustion or emotional turmoil but it was hard for me to concentrate. "I think it is getting close to bedtime." Jack said pushing my shoulder enough to rock me back and forth.

"I want to play." Bones said sitting down next to me. I didn't see her coming back to the front…I was really out of it.

We played three more games before Cam won and said she was out. She went back to sit next to Jared. The two of them were like Bones and I. Always flirting with the idea of being together but never acting on it. This week they acted on it. So did Bones and I. Other than the giant issue of loss and emotional retardation and everything that had happened I was glad that it did if it was what we needed to bring us all together. I just hoped that I would be a good enough father for Parker, a good enough friend to Sweets, to Angela and Jack, to Cam, a good enough brother to Jared, and a good enough Partner for Bones.

"Daddy I am tired will you tuck me in?" Parker asked me after putting all the cards back in the box.

"There isn't a bed but I think I am small enough I can make one with all the duffel bags and blankets." he said walking to the pile of duffels and pulling one to the row of seats.

"Good idea Bub." I said throwing a few duffels together between two rows of seats and laying a blanket across. The plane was not an official military plane with seats lining the walls but it was close. It had about eight rows of seats in the front with an open cargo bay in the middle and a few more seats to the back.

Sweets was in the back row on the right wing and Jared and Cam were directly across on the left. Angela and Jack had wandered to the back and were sitting facing each other talking and watching all of us. Bones was sitting on the floor still where we had been playing the game staring at her hands. I kissed Parker goodnight and went back and sat next to her.

"I have to watch to make sure everyone is okay."

"Bones the great protector." I said bumping my head against her shoulder.

"I'm serious. Sweets is on the verge of a mental break. You cant even make it through a game of UNO. Jared is not much better than you. And… and I miss Rebecca too." She admitted quietly.

"I didn't know that the two of you knew each other, other than just from when I have seen her with you.

"Parker told you." She said, not really a question, not really a statement.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I went to her after I thought you were dead Booth. I didn't know where else to go. Parker needed to know what a great man his father was and so I just went there…Rebecca let me spend time with him and had him call me everyday until the funeral…then you were alive. I didn't know how to thank her for what she did and somehow we became coffee buddies. Every couple weeks we would meet for coffee or lunch or something and just talked."

"She told you why we really broke up."

"Yes."

"She told you I always run."

"Yes. But you don't always."

"I did."

"But you don't now."

"I made a promise to you."

"You also drew a line." She said sarcastically.

"Thanks for that Bones." I said rolling my eyes.

"We are Partners Booth."

"We are…"

"We are emotionally constipated, mentally damaged, scared, scarred, we have been burned and have done the burning."

"But we always stick together." I said pointing to her and then back at myself.

"We always will." She told me as she nudged me up to the seat and then crawled into my lap. Definitely un-Bones like.

"Sleep Bones." I told her.

"Don't tell me what to do." She said sleepily, but she did what I told her.

I woke up with Angela squeezing my shoulder a few hours later.

"Booth? Why are we over the ocean?" She asked me.

"What?" I said not sure if I was awake or dreaming.

"We are over the ocean. It is midnight. We should be somewhere over Ohio or something. Not the ocean."

Bones woke up with Angela talking. "If we are over the ocean the plane has gone the opposite direction it was intended… Or else we were just stupid enough to get on the plane without…"

"We never verified with Cullen…" I said as I felt my eyes widen. I pulled out my phone, somehow it had gotten turned off. I quickly turned it on…luckily it still had signal and called Cullen.

"Sir We are in…"

"Dammit Booth where the hell are you?" He yelled into the phone.

"We are over the ocean. In an Air Force plane. They said they were flying directly to Anderson."

I heard him yelling in the background, they were obviously trying to trace the plane…to find out where exactly we were.

"You are almost directly over Hawaii." He said after a couple minutes.

"So much for making the memorial." I mumbled irritated.

"That can be postponed. We need to get you all out alive. Who the hell is your pilot?"

"Uhh…" I didn't know. "Who is the pilot?"

"He said his name was Kennedy." Angela said quickly.

"Kennedy Sir…he said his name was Kennedy."

"Do you have your weapons?"

"Yes."

"Do the others?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember how to fly a plane?"

"I was a sniper not a God Damned pilot." I said cooly.

"I know how to fly. I am a Pilot." Jack said walking up to us quietly.

"Hodgins can fly." I told Cullen.

"You and Jared take back control of the plane and get that plane on the ground.

I hung up the phone. "Bones you, Angela and Cam go with Parker and Sweets. Try not to let them wake up and if they do keep them where they are. I don't want them to see us shoot anyone." I said looking Bones in the eye.

"Give me a gun." Bones said. I handed her my backup and her and Angela stationed themselves in front of Parker. I walked past to Cam and Jared.

"Jared. Plane. Hijacked. Wake up."

"Jesus!" He said a little too loudly.

"Shh don't wake up Parker." I whispered harshly. "Cam go with Bones and Angela you guys keep Parker and Sweets from seeing anything. Jared you come with me."

"You don't know how to fly a plane."

"Hodgins is a pilot."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He said standing up and stretching. I walked to the front of the plane with Jared right behind. He had pulled his gun and held it to my right. Jack was back and to the left ready to come in after we had taken control. If we didn't he was another barrier between us and the girls.

We walked to the cockpit and slowed as we approached it. "I open you take the right I got the left." I said to Jared. He nodded and I swung back the door guns drawn we were ready to meet our match…except we did not find what we had expected.

When I opened the door I expected to find it locked, and having to force it down. I didn't. I expected to find someone armed and ready for a shootout. I didn't. I expected to have to fight to save my family and to get this plane back on the ground. I didn't. There was no one in the cockpit!

"Uh… so what do we do now?" Jared asked after we entered.

"Jack get your ass in here and get this plane to land." I said forcefully.

He went in and sat down at the controls and started pushing buttons and pulling switches. "Uh Booth…"

"What?"

"Someone is flying this plane remotely."

"So over ride it."

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"The radio signal it is transmitting will not allow me to override the switches and take if off of autopilot."

"So we need to find the antenna and stop the transmission." Jared said.

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"When you do that the plane will go into a nose dive and I do not know if the plane has been tampered with and I may not be able to land safely."

"So what the hell are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know."

"We could jump." Jared suggested.

* * *

_**Okay so because of the extremely long time in my being able to log in and post I just put my two chapters as one... so thank me with lots of comments!! Woo Hoo for fanfiction working again!!!!**_


	40. Chapter 40

Hodgins

Once we broke into the cockpit I realized that everything was on autopilot… there was someone within a twenty mile radius piloting the plane. "Uh Booth…" I started trying to figure out how to explain it to him…

"What?" He asked slamming through cupboards looking for someone hiding away.

"Someone is flying this plane remotely."

"So over ride it."

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"The radio signal it is transmitting will not allow me to override the switches and take if off of autopilot."

"So we need to find the antenna and stop the transmission." Jared tried.

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" Booth yelled.

"When you do that the plane will go into a nose dive and I do not know if the plane has been tampered with and I may not be able to land safely." I tried to explain.

"So what the hell are we suppose to do?" Booth asked while pulling on the ends of his hair looking like he could kill someone.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"We could jump." Jared suggested.

"Do we have parachutes?" Booth asked.

"I don't know." Jared answered.

"What is in all the duffels?" I asked after a couple seconds of silence.

We went out and started digging through the bags, most were uniforms, pants, shirts, hats, nothing useful. The last set we were rummaging through had rafts, guns, all unassembled.

"Booth what is the problem?" Dr B asked walking over.

"There is no pilot and we have no chutes and no guns and nothing for me to shoot at." He said looking desperately over at Parker.

"Well I am sure we can figure something out. Call Cullen and tell him the predicament we are in and ask him what he suggests. We are safe until we run out of gas and even then the plane should have us land in the water giving us a few minutes of it floating before it will sink into the ocean."

I watched as Booth got out his phone and calmly called Cullen and told him everything. Within minutes Cullen called back saying that they were tailing the plane that was tailing us and they were going to take it out thereby severing the connection between the remote pilot and our plane. After that we had no plan. We were hoping that I would be able to switch the plane from autopilot to be able to land in Honolulu. I was skeptical but didn't want to say anything to give Booth reason to yell at me.

"Now we sit and wait?" I asked.

"Yes. You and Angela go up to the front and figure out a way to pilot the plane… she is good at hacking into computers right? She was able to get to the camera when you guys…" He started… referring to what she had don't to save him from the gravedigger.

I went with Angela up to the cockpit and watched as the gas gage hovered close to the quarter mark. My guess was we had about two hours of flight time. We were thirty minutes from the airport so as long as we stayed on the path we were on we should be safe.

"Bones you go buckle Sweets and I will get Parker into a seat." Booth instructed her.

I watched as the two of them went to their respective 'kid' and removed blankets that were covering them and lifted them both to sitting positions and tightening seatbelts all without waking them up. It didn't so much amaze me when Booth did it with Parker, but Brennan with Sweets? Then again after this past week nothing they did really surprised me anymore. Family was family and they did what they needed to protect their family members.

About ten minutes after the call with Cullen we heard an explosion and our plane took a sudden plunge before leveling out and autopilot shutting off. I heard screaming from the back of the plane and knew that if Sweets and Parker were not awake already they were now. I let out a small "Woot!" As I was able to take control of the plane and turn us towards the island radioing to traffic control we were on our way in.

"Booth we will be on land in fifteen minutes." I yelled to the rest of the plane. Everyone cheered.

"Yeah… you guys should buckle up though Jack is used to flying small planes so we may be in for a rough landing." Angela yelled back.

"Thanks Baby." I said rolling my eyes at her.

Brennan buckled herself in next to Sweets and Booth next to his son and they all held on as we landed, a perfect landing if I do say so myself. In fact, it was easier to land this plane than some of the smaller ones I had piloted before. As soon as we had landed we were ushered off the plane as it was swept for bombs and other explosive devices. I was the last to get off the plane and watched as Booth carried Parker and handed him to Brennan then he helped lead Sweets with his arm protectively wrapped around Brennan who was holding Parker. Jared and Cam were snickering back and forth about whether or not they would be married by Parker's next birthday or not.

I looked over to Angela as I climbed off the last step "well Baby you get your Hawaiian honeymoon." I said smiling.

"Hey Booth how long are we stuck on this wonderful island anyway?" Ange asked him once we entered the small airport.

He pulled out his phone and called Cullen. I was standing close enough to him now to hear what Cullen was yelling. "You are not getting on another damned plane until I arrest every once of the God Damned Assholes who keep trying to kill you. You go find yourselves a rental house. You are not to leave the island and no one is allowed to enter the island until they are cleared by myself personally."

"Uh Sir. The memorial."

"Booth the memorial has been postponed until you can safely arrive back to DC."

"What about all of our bags?"

"They will be waiting for you in DC. The plane they are on is scheduled to land in five minutes."

"So what are we suppose to do?"

"Send the girls shopping. Have fun on the beach. Stay out of trouble." He said hanging up the phone.

"Booth do I really get to go shopping?" Angela asked ready to squeal.

"Lord Please Help us all…." He said walking out of the airport doors and flagging down a taxi.

It was the middle of the night and I had no idea how we were going to find a beach house that was open on such late notice but once again Booth surprised me. Our taxi led us straight to a huge house right on the beach. I got out with my eyes wide. The house was close to the size of mine back in DC. Brand new, freshly furnished, fresh paint. "Booth how did you find this?" I asked as we walked in.

"An old army buddy of mine owns the construction company. He owed me a favor so we can stay here as long as we like. It has three master suites, and three smaller bedrooms. An indoor and outdoor kitchen, a private pool, and it is right on the beach."

"Dude… this is awesome." I said slowly as I looked around as we walked in. It was only ten in Hawaii so I wondered if anything was still open.

"Ange he is keeping his store open late for you and Cam or whoever else wants to go to get basic stuff we need for tonight. Tomorrow the mall will be open and you can go get whatever we are going to need."

"You arent going to go?" Cam asked winking at Jared.

"The store is open for an extra hour so you guys need to hurry. Jack you go with them and keep them safe. I am staying here I have a couple more calls to make." He told me.

I nodded and Angela, Cam, and I went back out to the taxi and headed to the store.

* * *

_**Comments please...**_


	41. Chapter 41

Bones

"Booth is it okay for us to split up?" I asked him nervously as they walked back out the doorway and climbed into the taxi. I was still holding Parker who I was not sure if he was awake or still sleeping and Sweets had laid down on the couch and was passed out cold.

"We are fine tonight. No one knows we are here yet and tomorrow Cullen will have a list of okayed places for shopping. Aaron the buddy of mine, he knows to watch the girls and the store is already closed to the public. The taxi drivers are friends of his and are on our clock while we are here and this house is…"

"I get it Booth we are as safe as you can make us." I said smiling at him and leaning in to hug him.

"Thanks Bones." He said sitting down in the chair across from the couch. I walked around the house carrying Parker with me. Booth had told me he would take him but I couldn't put him down, not yet, I had to make sure we were safe first. I stuck my head in each of the bedrooms. The two were small and connected to one of the larger suites that was at the end of the hallway. On the other side of each of the small rooms were the other two suites at the end of the hall was a huge bathroom with a third smaller room. I had decided that the suite at the end of the hall would be for Booth and I and the rooms on either side for Parker and Sweets. That way if they needed anything we would be able to hear.

I wondered back downstairs and saw that Booth had fallen asleep in the chair with his feet propped up on the table and his head draped back over the edge of the chair. I knew it would hurt his neck if he were like that for too long but rather than waking him I explored the rest of the house.

Jared got up off the couch and followed me. The kitchen was enormous, dining room was big enough to fit all of us at the table at the same time. The living room was open to the beach. A small home theater was set up in the center of the house. Two small bathrooms were on the main floor. I walked out onto the patio and saw it wrap around a pool that overlapped the beach so it looked as though you were swimming in the ocean. It was a truly gorgeous house.

"Are you going to ever sleep?" Jared asked me.

"When I know that we are safe…then I will sleep. Until then I will rest." I answered.

"You always have to take care of them…" He mumbled at me.

"They take care of me when I need it." I answered as I walked back in when seeing the taxi pull up to the front and put my hand on Booth's shoulder and he leaned his head into my arm waking up. "They are back" I said softly as he sat up.

Angela was bubbly when she walked back in with an entire taxi full of bags. "I thought the store tonight was just for necessities?" I questioned.

"Well, there are eight of us so I needed to get eight sets of pajamas, toothbrushes, shampoo, soaps, hairbrushes, outfits for tomorrow…" She started listing off the things that we did actually need, just not to the extent she had gone.

"And we got food for breakfast." Jack broke in.

"The rooms are upstairs." I said leading them up the spiral staircase Parker still in arm. "Booth and I will be at the end with the boys on either side." I said pointing at the doors. Jack dropped a bag for Parker and a bag for Sweets in their rooms and the two bags for Booth and I in the master suite. The other two suites are for the four or you." I said pointing at the last two doorways.

"It has been a long day for all of us and I think we should all just get some sleep." Cam said yawning.

"If you aren't tired yet there is a theater downstairs with tons of DVDs." I said smiling at Jack.

"Thanks Bren." He said looking at Angela who was obviously still awake.

"I am going to get Parker ready to bed, then I am going to attempt to get the other two to come up." I told them.

"I think Jared and Seeley are talking downstairs." Cam said leaning into the doorway to their room.

"I will let Jared know what room to go into if you want to just go to bed Cam." I told her.

"Thanks Bren." She told me ducking into her room. Jack and Angela went down the stairs as I walked through the doorway to the smallest bedroom. It was decorated in bright colors with beach toys on low shelves and a twin size bed in the corner.

"Hey Buddy time to get ready for bed."

"Where are we?" He asked me waking up a little and realizing we were not on the plane.

"We are in Hawaii. In one of Daddy's friends houses." I said pulling off his t-shirt and slipping on a Superman shirt. I helped him change his cargo shorts for the Superman shorts and tucked him into the bed.

"What about Mommy's funeral in the morning?" He asked looking sad.

"We cant get home safe yet so Uncle Cullen is rescheduling everything so we can do it when we get back home and we can get there safe." I explained.

"Dr Bones will you stay with me?" He asked me.

"I have to tuck in Lance and make sure Daddy doesn't sleep on the couch all night so I cant stay in here all night but I can stay here for a few minutes."

"Where is you and Daddy's room going to be?"

I pointed to the door, "It is right through there Buddy and Lance's room is right across the hall from your room."

"What about the bathroom?" He asked.

"It is at the end of the hall." I said pointing the other way.

"Okay." He said snuggling into the pillow. I sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his back as he started to drift back to sleep. "Momma Bones I love you…" He whispered sleepily.

"I love you too Parker…I love you too." I said wiping a tear out of my eye. I sat with him a couple minutes longer before standing up.

I turned and saw Booth in the doorway watching over us. I walked to him and fell into his arms. "Sweets is still down on the couch. I wanted to check on you guys when Angela said you were putting him to bed." He told me stroking my hair.

"This is the best and worst vacation ever." I said quietly half laughing half crying into his chest.

"It is different." He said hugging me a little tighter.

"Will you bring Sweets up here?" I said walking towards the room that was to be his. It was pale blue and the window overlooked the ocean. Twin bed in the corner the same as the room Parker was in but slightly more grown up. It had a desk and a few books about Hawaii on the shelf instead of sand toys.

"Yeah Bones I will." He said walking out of the room. When he didn't come back up a few minutes later I went down to see what was taking so long.

I walked into the living room and Booth and Sweets were both holding each other and Sweets was crying. I ran over and kneeled down on the floor in front of them both. "You guys need sleep." I whispered while gently running my fingers through both of their soft heads of hair.

"Go up there Kid I will be up in a minute." Booth said letting go of his grip on Sweets and in turn Sweets took my hand and let me lead him up the stairs. When we were about halfway up Booth stood up and wiped his eyes and followed us up the stairs.

"Parker is across the hall and we will be right through here." I said pointing to the doorway to our room. "Angela got you pajamas and everything you should need for tomorrow." I said setting the bag on his bed.

"Brennan we were suppose to bury them in five hours. Now we don't know when we will even be able to go home."

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better." I said quietly sitting down on the bed next to him.

"It is just scary you know? To know that I will never get to see them again."

"I know what that is like for my Mother but not for my Dad." I told him.

"What did you do when your parents left?"

"I had Russ to take care of me." I said looking down at my hands.

"What about when he left?"

"I was mad, scared, the neighbor called the police after a few days of me being on my own and they said I had to go into foster care."

"Does it ever get easier?" He asked me. "To not see your parents?"

"You get used to it but it is never easy." I said putting my hand on his arm.

"Thanks Dr Brennan."

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" I asked him.

"I don't know if I will be able to get to sleep." He answered.

"You get ready for bed and I will go get myself ready and then come back in here and I will sit with you a while before going to bed." I told him standing up.

"Bren is Booth going to be okay?" He asked me concerned. "I have not seen him cry before all of this."

"We will be fine as long as we stick together." I said walking out of the room and into my room to check on Booth.

He was kneeling on the floor by the window praying silently. I grabbed my pajamas, a cute pair of blue striped boxers and a tank top, and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out Booth was in the same position. I went over and wrapped my arms around his neck and put my hands over his. "Please protect us and let us be open to love and help us not push people away as we heal." I said quietly.

"What are you doing?" He asked me giving me a sly smile.

"Adding to your prayer…that was what you were doing wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes but you don't…"

"But you do."

"The kid going to sleep?"

"I told him I would sit with him for a few. You get ready for bed. Can we talk?"

"Yeah Bones. I will wait up for you." He said smiling. I knew he would anyway but a part of me just wanted to be sure.

I went back into Lance's room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He had laid down and was under the blanket laying on his side facing towards the room.

"Thank you for doing this." He told me quietly.

"It is what a family does." I whispered back.

"Not all families."

"Well it is what my family does."

"I am scared to sleep."

"You slept on the plane."

"This is different."

"Do you want me to do the same thing?" I asked.

He nodded his head and I laid down next to him and he put his head on my shoulder. "Close your eyes and picture the waves rolling in on the sand. Let each wave take away sadness and fear, each new wave bringing hope and love." I whispered.

He was asleep seconds later. I held him a few moments longer before sitting up and pulling the blanket up and tucking it around him. I walked quietly back into mine and Booth's room and he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"How do you do it Bones?" He asked me. "You put Parker to bed, Sweets to bed, you are taking care of all of us."

"The three of you and Jared are the ones who have lost family. I have my family here safe with me, and I knew Max and Russ, are doing fine with Amy and the girls. My family is safe Booth. I am doing what I need to do to keep them safe." I said crawling around him onto the bed and under the blankets. "Come lay down." I told him.

"I feel like I have failed."

"You have done everything in your power to keep us safe, out of harms way and happy. It is time you stop blaming yourself for things that have happened and help yourself."

"Blunt Bones."

"Well…"

"I know you are right."

"You love Rebecca."

"I did."

"You still do Booth."

"I love what I had with her."

"You love her and she was taken from you."

"I miss her."

"You miss her because you love her."

"Parker doesn't have a mother now."

"Like me, Like Sweets, Like Cam, Like…"

"I get it Bones."

"Parker is not alone and he has people who love him and care for him. No one can replace Rebecca as a mother for him. You have one mother. You can love others who may step in as a motherly role but it isn't replacing them."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Well, I went to school at…"

"No Bones I mean with the emotional stuff."

"Oh. Angela says that was when I started working with you."

"Bones I just wish things could be normal for us."

"What do you mean? Like go back to how things were?"

"Yeah…well… sort of. I mean I love how close we are now but things are so complicated now."

"We will figure it out Booth. We always do. We will make our own normal."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked me.

"I know how much I love you and I never want that to change."

"Aren't you scared?"

"I am more intimidated than scared. I mean, I am stepping into the typical motherly role in our family and I don't even have a mother so I don't know really what I am suppose to do but things have been okay so far and as long as we all stick together then we will be okay." I said. "I am worried about going back to work though."

"Why?"

"I don't want Cullen to split us up."

"Are you kidding? He wouldn't think of splitting us up we are the dream team."

"I don't know what that means."

"Basketball Bones… you know what… never mind." He said chuckling.

"Are you tired?" I asked him.

"Yes and no."

"You want to sit out on the balcony?"

"Sure Bones." He answered as he followed me out the double glass door to the private balcony overlooking the ocean. We sat down on the oversized lounger and that is where we slept. Out in the open air listening to the waves rolling in and out.

* * *

Parker

I went into Daddy's room when I woke up and saw the window door open and went out there and Daddy was laying on the chair with Dr Bones. Daddy was awake but she was still sleeping.

"Daddy we are suppose to be saying bye to Mommy right now." I whispered to him walking up next to him.

"Come here and sit down Bub." I crawled onto the chair with them and curled up against his side. "We can talk to God no matter where we are."

"I know Daddy."

"Well, God is the one taking care of Mommy and Brent and your grandma and grandpa."

"So we can say bye to them now?" I asked trying to follow what he was saying.

"Yes. I suppose we can. We wont have their bodies in front of us to say goodbye to but their spirits are always in our hearts and we can talk to them whenever we get sad, or scared, or even when we are happy. Just because they aren't here with us anymore does not mean that they are gone."

"We need to bury them though don't we?" I asked.

"Yeah. When we can get home safe we will bury them. They wouldn't want us to go back to bury them now though if we were not safe."

"I guess you're right." I said looking at the ocean. "Are they with Dr Bones's Mommy?"

"Yup they are probably watching us right now helping to keep us safe."

"Daddy are you going to marry Dr Bones?"

"Only time will tell Bub."

"But don't you guys love each other?" I asked. I didn't know why they wouldn't get married. Mommy and Daddy always said that when two people love each other they get married and that they didn't love each other the right way and that is why they didn't get married.

"I love Bones very much." He told me.

"Do you love her like you loved Mommy?"

"No Bub, with Bones it is a different kind of love."

"What kind is it?"

"The kind that you get married."

"But you just said that you didn't know if you were going to get married."

"I will get married if Bones wants to get married but if she doesn't want to I am still going to be with her and love her the same way."

"You don't make sense Daddy."

"One day you will understand."

"Daddy grownups only say that when they don't understand something or don't want to explain something to a kid. I think you are the one who doesn't understand." I said jumping up. "Can we have breakfast now? I'm hungry." I said louder waking up Dr Bones.

"Mmm we should have pancakes." She mumbled waking up. "Good morning." She said smiling and sitting up.

"Pancakes it is…if Angela got mix at the store."

"She did…along with just about every other food item you can find there. Did you see how much she carried in?" Dr Bones explained as the three of us walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Uncle Jack was already making pancakes with Angela and dancing around in the kitchen looking silly. Lance was the only one not down in the kitchen. I wandered around the downstairs looking for him and when I knew for sure he wasn't down here I went back upstairs and went into his bedroom.

He was sitting on the floor staring at the wall. "Dude time for breakfast then we get to go play on the beach." I said kicking his hip softly.

"Hey Parker." He mumbled.

"You are thinking about your parents arent you?"

"Yup."

"Daddy said that we can say goodbye to them whenever we want and we don't need their bodies to do it."

"I know."

"Do you want to go with me to the beach later today and say bye to them with me?" I asked him.

"Sure Buddy." He said smiling at me and standing up.

We went back down to the kitchen and sat around the table listening to the grownups plan our day in Hawaii.

* * *

_**I am leaving for DC on Friday and am not sure if I will be able to update again before then. I will be back on the 16th and you can expect an update for sure then!! Leave lots of comments!!!**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Sorry about my lack of updates! Things have been crazy!! The trip to DC---was awesome! But within two days of getting back a good friend of mine was in an accident and just got out of ICU yesteryday... so I have time... at least today to post this! Hope you like it and be sure to comment!!!!**_

__

* * *

Jack

"Now that we have all eaten what is the plan for today?" I asked as we all sat around the large table on the deck overlooking the ocean.

"We are gonna have a ceremony to say bye to Mommy and Grandma and Grandpa and Brent." Parker answered.

"We are going to do that later Bub." Booth said looking at Parker.

"When?" He asked whining.

"How about we do it at sunset?"

"Okay. Can we go shopping to get some toys or something then Daddy?" Parker asked.

"Shopping sounds great!" Angela said smiling.

"We need to get some clothes anyway… how long are we going to be in Hawaii?" Cam asked looking at Booth.

"Why is everyone seeking direction from Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Uh…" was the unanimous response.

"I don't know how long we will be here. We do need to get clothes since our stuff is all in DC. I don't want to shop all day and tonight we should have a BBQ and then Parker and I are going to say bye to Becca."

"Can I say goodbye with you?" Brennan asked quietly.

"Of course Bones." He answered with a sad smile. "Anyone can join us but we are doing this for Parker." He said still only looking at her.

"Okay so lets take showers and get dressed and head to the city… we passed a strip mall when we went shopping last night." Angela said jumping up.

"We aren't just doing the ceremony for Parker." Brennan said quietly to Booth taking his hand and squeezing it as they followed everyone up the stairs.

"I know Bones." He said looking down. I watched her put her arm around his back, what he usually does to her, and she led him up the stairs and into their room and shut the door behind them. I hated knowing that Booth was having a heard time with all this and he still had to take care of all of us. It just didn't seem fair.

Two hours later we were all piled back in the taxis and on our way to the mall. "How should we split up?" Cam asked.

"Brennan, Booth, and Parker can go with Jack and I. And Cam can take Jared and Sweets."

"You give me these two?" Cam asked smiling.

"Fine. We meet back here in three hours." Booth said as the taxi pulled up to the mall and we all climbed out.

* * *

Booth

"You have twenty more minutes Angela and I have no more arms to carry anything." I told her as we walked out of Gap with five more bags.

"Angela do you really think this many outfits is necessary?" Bones kept asking her.

"You all need new clothes anyway so we might as well get them now. How often do I get you to go to the mall Sweetie?" She asked Bones.

"Angela I will grow out of my clothes before I can wear them all." Parker said rolling his eyes repeating the line I had said an hour earlier.

"One more store and we can go back to the taxi. Everyone still needs shoes." She said leading us into a Famous Footwear where she started tossing shoes at each of us saying to find our size in the particular shoe. We each walked out with three new pairs of shoes each!

We drove around the island for a while before heading back to the house where we decided to have a barbeque and play in the pool and on the beach. I helped get Parker changed into his new swim trunks and headed down to the pool while the girls got themselves ready…it seemed as though Angela was determined to use Bones as her doll and dress her up. It was amusing to me because deep down I know that she loved it but she was constantly complaining.

* * *

Bones

I wanted to hold them in my arms and take away all their pain. Parker was trying to be so strong for his father, and for his uncle. So young and yet so strong. He reminded me of myself at times, a little too much sometimes. He knew that his father needed to say goodbye to his mother and so he said that he needed to. He would see that his father needed a hug and so he would ask to be held. Sure he needed it at times but he was young and resilient and didn't fully understand the situation we were all in. Emotion though he understood as well, if not better than his father.

"Ange is it weird that I start crying when I see him cry?" I asked Angela as she curled my hair…something I found completely useless when we were just going to go down and play in the pool.

"Of course not Sweetie!" She said separating another chunk of hair to curl. "You and Booth…with the two of you…it is just different when it is him. For some reason you open up with him when you cant with anyone else so it is only natural that you are empathetic to him when he needs you."

"That really does not make sense Ange." I said smiling at her.

"The two of you have a very different relationship. The closest thing to a normal relationship you have had I think… he is the first person you have been able to open up to Bren." She said putting down the curling iron and sitting herself on the counter.

"I open up to you." I argued.

"Bren you know as well as I do that it is different with Booth."

"I just hate seeing him hurting so bad and there isn't anything I can do to fix him."

"You are doing a great job Bren. How you are with Parker…with Jared…by helping them you are helping Booth. He likes to act strong and be the one to take care of everyone but really he needs to be taken care of as much as the rest of us. You are the only one he lets that side of him show."

"We are going to do the funeral thing at sunset I think. I don't know what to do for it."

"Well, you guys are just saying goodbye so even though you don't believe in God he does and so he will be speaking to God to speak to Rebecca. So you should just look out to the ocean or to the sky and say what is in your heart."

"But I don't know what to say."

"You do Sweetie you just don't know you do. Just say what is in your heart."

"Are we ready to go down to the pool yet?"

"Yes but we aren't going swimming."

"What? Why?"

"Because we will ruin our look." She said as if it was obvious.

"Then why did you have me get this ridiculous bikini and sarong if we are not going in the pool?"

"It makes you look hot." She said smiling, turning and walking down the stairs.

I followed her downstairs and out to the pool where she sat down next to Jack on a chair by the pool. I sat down on the edge of the pool and put my legs in the water where Parker swam up to me and held onto my legs as he tread water. Booth was in the middle of the pool frozen with a dumbfounded look upon his face. "You okay Seel?" Jared said laughing from the other side of the pool.

I watched as Booth quickly shook his head and was brought out of his daze. "Yeah…yeah…I'm…I'm fine." He said swimming over to me where he whispered, "What the hell Bones?"

I was confused. I looked over at Angela and her and Jack were laughing. "I told you Sweetie. That is why you got it." She yelled across the water. Booth's face turned into a very bright shade of red as everyone started laughing.

"Are y'all ready to eat?" Sweets asked changing the subject for us.

Booth quickly got out of the pool and went over to the barbeque and started grilling vegie burgers and hot dogs. We ate dinner around the pool laughing, talking, and joking.

As the sun got closer to the ocean Parker asked, "Daddy when is it time?"

I stood up and tossed Booth his t-shirt and helped Parker put his on and together we walked down to the edge of the water. The three of us stood in a row and the others, Sweets, Cam, Jared, Angela and Jack were a few feet behind us.

Parker looked up at Booth and waited for him to say something, I looked over at him and saw his eyes clouded over. He was lost. He couldn't say goodbye. "Parker why don't you start for us, you can say a prayer and then we can all add to it."

Parker nodded his head and straightened up to a very stiff posture and crossed his hands at his waist. "Dear Lord, Please bless my Mommy, Brent, Grandma and Grandpa and Lance's Mommy and Daddy. A bad guy killed them and took them from us but we know that they are always going to be in our hearts. Please help us not be scared and to stay safe and tell them that we love them and miss them." He said looking up at Booth and then to me as he finished.

"Help us guide and protect Parker as he grows into a strong young man and allow us to continue to strengthen our family and always be there for each other to help us be strong for one another and to always love and stand by each and every member of our family." I said slipping my arm around Booth's back and nudging him to say something.

"Please help…" he started choking back tears and leaning heavier into me, "Please help me to remain strong to raise my son. Please Lord, Protect my family and don't give us more than we can handle…" He said unable to finish.

"Parker why don't you talk directly to your mom. Say goodbye to her like you would at her actual funeral." I said as I knelt down next to him.

He looked at Booth and then back to me before looking back out to the ocean as the sun was slipping below the horizon. "Mommy I miss you. I promise I will be good for Daddy and Dr Bones and I will make you proud. I wont forget the things you taught me and I will always love you and come visit you. I love you Mommy. Good bye." He said as a tear slid down his cheek. I picked him up in my arms and continued.

"Rebecca, I did not know you very well but I will do my best to help Booth to raise Parker and will love him and help guide and teach him. I will never let him forget where he came from because that is what is helping him to become the man he will be. Good bye Rebecca." I said running my fingers through Parkers golden locks.

"Becca… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or your family. I will do my best to keep our son from harm and raise him the way that you hoped. I love you Becca and always will. I will think about you every time I see Parker's smile…he has your smile…and his golden curls…so many things he says and does make me see you…I'm sorry Becca. I'm so sorry." He said staring out over the ocean as he sat down on the beach next to where I was holding Parker. I sat down next to him and Parker leaned over against his father's shoulder.

"We will do all we can to raise Parker in a safe and loving family." Jared said stepping forward and putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Goodbye Rebecca. We may not have always saw eye to eye but we both loved our Booth boys very much." Cam said stepping forward and putting her arm around Jared.

"Rebecca I did not know you but I know you are up there with my parents so please…I love them very much and thank them for…for…for choosing to raise me as their own. I don't know why things have happened this way and I don't know why Parker and I both don't have our Mother's anymore but at least we have family who understands what it is like to lose a parent."

"We are a family. We will be strong. We will stick together. No questions asked because it is what a family does." Angela said taking Sweet's hand.

"Life is not always easy and does not always go the way we hope but things happen for a reason and maybe someday we will understand this. Until we do we will stick together." Jack said taking Angela's other hand and putting his other hand on Cam's shoulder.

We stood that way all connected as the sky turned from blue, to purple, to pink and orange and eventually black and we watched the waves roll in by the light of the moon.

"Jared can you take Parker in?" I said after a couple hours as I held his sleeping form as the ocean water crept closer and closer to where Booth and I were sitting.

"Yeah Bren. You take care of my brother." He said lifting up Parker and walking with the rest of our family back to the house.

I sat on that beach next to Booth as the water crept to our toes and covered our feet. "Booth lets go for a walk." I said taking his hand in mine and leading him down the beach much like I led him to a different part of the ship when he was first told of Rebecca's death. He did not speak or look directly at me but he allowed me to lead him up and down the beach.

The moon was high in the sky and I knew it was around three in the morning when we walked back to the house. "Bones would you ever think about marrying me?" He asked as we sat down on the steps to the deck.

"Why?" I asked leaning my head into his shoulder.

"We are moving in together and you are going to help raise my son…isn't it weird if we don't even talk about it?"

"Booth if you want to get married I would get married but I think it is just…"

"You would do that for me?" He asked surprised.

"I would do anything for you…I thought that was obvious."

"Sometimes I need a reminder Bones." He said leaning over and kissing my temple.

"Are you ready to go to bed Booth? The sun is going to be up in a couple hours." I said standing up in front of him.

"Will you sleep with me?" He asked standing up and wrapping his arms around me as tight as he could.

"Booth we have slept together every night of this…this trip." I said confused.

"No Bones… I mean sleep together…as in…sex… Would you have sex with me Bones?"

"Oh. Sure." I said smiling at him as I saw his eyes light up. He led me up to our bedroom and closed the door behind us.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to update... my sister had her baby this past thursday and I have been staying with her and her husband helping for the first few days. Now I am back home and missing them like crazy. **_

_**Anyways be sure to comment cuz comments give me motivation to write more!!!**_

__

* * *

"Daddy?" Parker whimpered as he stepped into our room from the hallway. Booth was out cold…I wore him out big time. Luckily we put pajamas back on when we finished. Booth didn't want to but I reminded him about the nightmares that both Parker and Lance have been having and I wanted to be able to get up quickly if needed.

"What's wrong Buddy?" I whispered to him.

He walked over to the edge of the bed and I saw tears streaming down his face. "I dreamed about Mommy and heard guns again." He sobbed.

"Oh Buddy" I said picking him up as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Do you want to tell me about the dream?" I asked wrapping him in my arms and rocking him back and forth.

"I want it to go away from my brain. It is too scary." He whimpered.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" I asked him, it was the middle of the night but we had nothing to get up in the morning for so I figured it wouldn't hurt anything and it was what my mom always had me do when I was young.

"Do we have to put shoes on?" Parker asked wiping his eyes.

"No Bub we can just walk down to the beach." I told him. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter and I carried him down the stairs.

"Momma Bones are you scared of bad guys being out here?" He asked me once we got down to the sand and I put him down.

"No Buddy we are close enough that if we see someone we can run back into the house and lock the doors and they wont even know we were out here."

"Oh ok. Do you think Mommy can see us still even though we said bye to her earlier?" he asked me as he wiped his eyes.

"Parker your Mom will always be connected to you with your heart and the happy memories you have of her. If you are lonely or scared or mad or even happy or excited you can always talk to her." I told him. A year ago I wouldn't have believed it myself but Booth, he has shown me that I can still feel and have my mother as a part of my life.

"So Mommy knows that Daddy is scared and that Daddy and Uncle Jared are sad that she got killed?" Parker asked.

"Parker are you scared or sad?" I asked wondering why he was only asking about his dad and Jared.

"I'm not scared. I get sad sometimes but not all the time. Is that bad? Daddy and Jared seem like they are sad all the time."

"No Bub its not bad. They just knew your Mom a lot longer than you did and it is hard for grownups sometimes, especially boys because they don't think that it is okay to cry or say that they are scared so they act funny and think that no one else can tell that they are upset."

"So Daddy is acting funny because he wont cry like I did?"

"Daddy has cried a little, but he doesn't want to cry in front of you because he is trying to be strong so you don't get scared. He wants to protect you and doesn't know that you are as strong as I know you are."

"Why doesn't he know I am strong?" He asked flexing his muscles.

"Your Daddy still sees you as his baby boy Parks. He doesn't see you as the big boy the rest of us do."

"Should I talk to Daddy and Uncle Jared?" He asked me as I sat down on a log with my feet in the water. He copied me and stuck his feet in the water as well.

"Daddy and Uncle Jared just need time to see it. I want you to act like you always have. If you get scared or need a hug you can come to any of us though okay?"

"I know Momma Bones. You lost your Mommy like I did and same as Lance. Daddy doesn't know what it is like to have someone kill his Mommy he just knows what it like to have friends killed." He said and then looked out over the ocean as he processed the questions that he had. "Is it the same kind of scary and sad to have a friend killed as a Mommy?" He finally asked me.

"It is a different kind of sad Parker but it is still sad and scary. Just a different kind." I answered, I didn't know how to explain what it was like.

"You have had your Mommy and friends killed." Parker said after studying me for a minute.

"Yes I have Buddy."

"How many friends?"

"A couple."

"Which one was hardest?"

"When they told me that your Daddy died after he got shot."

"But Daddy wasn't really dead."

"I know that now, but I didn't know for a whole week that he was still alive and your Daddy is my best friend. I thought that my best friend was killed Parker."

"Was that harder than when your Mommy died?"

"No…not really." I answered. "I was a little older than you when my parents disappeared and I didn't know if they were alive or dead until Daddy helped me to find my Dad a couple years ago."

"Oh. How come you are telling me all this?" He asked me smiling.

"I am just answering your questions Buddy."

"How come Daddy doesn't answer me like you do?"

"Daddy is just trying to protect you."

"I think Daddy is protecting his self more than me cuz I don't need protectin."

"Everyone needs protecting sometimes."

"How long will everyone be sad?" He asked changing the direction of our conversation.

"Everyone will be sad different lengths of time. And some people will be fine and then they will remember something and get sad again all over." I told him. He snuggled into my side and shivered.

"Are you cold Parker?" I asked concerned.

"No. I just…I feel like Mommy is here."

"What does that feel like Parker?"

"Cold and hot at the same time but mostly feels all snuggly."

"Momma Bones my Mommy wanted you and Daddy to get married. Did you know that?" He asked me after a minute.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mommy said that you make Daddy happier than she ever could and that she hoped that you could make Daddy's dream to get married come true."

"Parker why are you telling me this?"

"Because you and Daddy love each other and cuz you told me the truth."

"Do you want me and your Daddy to get married?"

"I want Daddy and you to be happy and I want us all to live together like we have been."

"You answer questions like your Daddy does." I said smiling.

"Momma Bones someone is coming." Parker said turning around towards the house.

I jumped and turned around and caught my breath. It was Jared.

"You scared me." I said punching him in the chest when he sat down next to me.

"Couldn't sleep and I saw you guys out here." He said yawning.

"Uncle Jared did you have a bad dream like I did?" Parker asked him.

"I had a sad dream." He answered leaning slightly into me.

"You had a dream about Mommy?" Parker asked. Jared nodded and I saw his eyes fill up with tears but instead of letting them fall he leaned his head back slightly.

Parker caught the same thing, "Uncle Jared boys can cry too." He said smiling and crawling into my lap.

"When did you get so smart Parker Booth." Jared asked sighing.

"You just are silly and see me as a baby when I'm seven." Parker answered before snuggling into me and closing his eyes. It was near five in the morning and the seven year old I was holding was exhausted.

Jared kept glancing over at Parker and once he saw that he had indeed fallen asleep he put his head in his hands and cried. I put my arm around his back and held him as he cried.

He sat up and wiped his eyes as the sun started to come up and the skies turned orange and pink. "Thanks Tempe." He said as he pitifully attempted to smile.

"You should listen to your nephew more often." I said as I pushed myself up off the log while still holding a sleeping seven year old.

"Its hard Tempe." He said standing up and falling in step with me heading back to the house. "Becca has been my friend for over a decade. Now she is gone."

"It is okay to be upset Jared."

"I cant cry in front of Seeley."

"Give me a break. The two of you are ridiculous." I whispered harshly. "You grew up together, suffered through your childhoods together. You have both lived through serving in wars but you cant cry in front of each other?"

"I know it is stupid."

"So get over yourselves and talk to each other about what you guys are both going through because a lot of it is the same and you guys can actually help each other."

"Someday I will. Not today though." Jared answered me softly. "Seel has enough to deal with and him thinking he has to take care of his little brother again does not need to be one of them."

"Talking to him about what you are feeling…oh…he will want to fix you."

"Yeah and I don't want him to have to take care of me."

"You can take care of each other too." I said walking through the door into the house. Seeley was standing in the kitchen and scared us both.

"You talking about me again." Seeley said smiling sadly.

"I am going to take Parker back up to his room." Jared said taking Parker out of my arms and rushing out of the room.

"I hit that nail on the head." He said leaning against the counter. "What about me were you talking about?" He asked me.

"Jared is upset about Rebecca and doesn't want to talk to you about it because you will try to fix him when you are the one who needs fixing."

"I keep forgetting they were friends before he introduced us."

"Can you guys talk to each other about everything you are dealing with without trying to fix each other?" I asked stepping into his personal space and blocking him in by placing my hands on the counter on either side of him.

Forced to look me directly in the eyes he said, "I would like it if we could all talk together. Me, You, Jared and Cam."

"We can let Angela and Jack take Parker and Lance into town today and the four of us can have an actual conversation." I said kissing him gently on the cheek before turning and heading up the stairs to go back to bed for a few hours.

Booth followed me up the stairs and into our bedroom, "Bones how long were you outside with Parker?"

"A while." I answered crawling under a blanket and resting my head on the pillow.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"A little over an hour."

"Bones why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I woke up and you needed sleep."

"He is my son Bones I should be the one to take care of him."

"Booth I am not going to tell you again. We are going to move in together. I am going to help you raise him. I am taking on the motherly role therefore you need to let me help you. You do not need to fix everyone and you do not need to do everything yourself."

"I love you Bones." He whispered laying down next to me running his fingers up and down my back softly as I fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Be sure to comment!!!**_

__

* * *

Booth

I woke up and found myself alone in bed, I went into Parker's room thinking that she had gone in there with him only to find his room empty. I went down to the kitchen and looked out the window to see Jared, Bones and Parker on the beach. I saw Parker say something to him and then snuggle into her and fall asleep. I wondered why they were out there in the first place. Why didn't they wake me up to go out there with them? I knew that whatever Parker was upset about she would be able to help him, she truly understood what it was like to lose her mother.

When Jared put his head in his hands I knew he was crying. I do not know why he can talk to her but not also to me. He is the one who introduced me to Becca, he of all people should know that I missed her and loved her too. Instead he chose to talk to Bones, to open up to Bones, and instead of her closing him off she put her arm around him the best she could without disturbing my sleeping boy.

I wanted to go out there and hug them all and tell them that things would be okay and we would all get through this. Just as I was walking to the door Cam came into the kitchen. "Let them be Booth." she told me.

"But."

"Jared doesn't want you to fix him again."

"That is ridiculous."

"Is it Seeley?"

"What do you know Camille." I snapped at her.

"I have known you for over a decade. Jared and Becca were very close and have been as long as I have known you. He does not want to burden you with what he is feeling when you are dealing with the loss of your son's mother and your first real love." She said coming over and putting her hand on my arm.

"I hate seeing everyone hurting." I said feeling the tears fill my eyes.

"You guys cant be strong all the time. Let us be strong for you for once. The three of you guys were close to Rebecca and Sweets lost his parents. Bren, me, Angela and Jack were not close with anyone who was killed."

"Is Jared at least talking to you about what he is going through?" I asked her.

"He has talked more with Bren. After he talks to her he comes and lays with me. I'm not going to push him though Seel."

"Bones is taking care of all of us." I said shaking my head.

"She understands what it is like to lose someone close because they were killed. I know what it is like to lose someone close, but not by murder, I had a chance to say goodbye. She is the only one who really knows what it is like. Don't you see?"

"She is holding my Baby Brother and My Son. When she comes back in she will hold me."

"You cant be the protector all the time. You gave her this family and now she is doing what she can to help the people that she loves. Now I'm going back to bed, I just came down to see where Jared went. Now that I know I will go back up and wait for him to come back in. You should do the same." She said walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Cam."

"Just wait for them to come to you Booth. They will in time." She said leaving me alone in the kitchen to watch my family holding each other.

I didn't have to wait long before they stood up to come inside. Parker was out. I wondered how long him and Bones had been outside. I stood back leaning on the counter as they walked in. I smiled when Jared took Parker from Bones and practically ran out of the room. I knew he would be fine with Cam. I went upstairs and climbed back into bed with Bones and held her as she fell back asleep. She didn't say much about why they were outside or what they had talked about. When I tried to talk to her she just told me she was a part of our lives and I didn't have to be the one to fix everything…why do people constantly tell me that… at least tonight.

I watched the sun rise high in the sky before I got out of bed to let her sleep. I went down to the kitchen where I found Jack, Angela, Lance and Cam. I panicked as I saw Cam down there without Jared and she saw it in my eyes. "He is asleep Seeley. They were outside for a very long time last night."

"Booth what is the plan today?" Angela asked me.

"We don't have one." I answered.

"Have you heard from Cullen yet?"

"No."

"So are we safe on the island to go site seeing?" Jack asked.

"Just don't go anywhere alone." I said, my mind was back watching them out on the beach.

"Who wants to go on one of those rope line canopy tours?" Angela asked.

"Not that. We have to get stuff like that approved by Cullen. Nothing that involves any safety risk."

"Booth don't you think that's a little ridiculous? What is someone going to do cut the rope?" Jack asked sarcastically. I just glared at him.

"Okay okay…how about we go to a luau?" They all nodded in agreement. Something to get them out of the house.

"Booth do you think we should go wake up Bren, Jared and Parker?" Lance asked.

"No." Cam and I both said at the same time.

"Did we miss something?" Angela asked curiously.

"They had a rough night." Cam answered as I stared at my hands.

"We should go get ready." Lance said quietly getting up.

"Cam are you going with us?" Angela asked.

"Yeah I will go. Leave the Booth family here for a little quiet time." She said smiling sadly at me. I hated that she didn't feel like a part of the family, it was obvious that Jared had feelings for her and she had for him. One day maybe things will get back to normal and once we are home they will get together like they both want to.

* * *

Parker

I was very hungry when I woke up. It was almost lunch time and no one came to get me for breakfast. I tip toed out of my room and snuck down to the kitchen. I saw Daddy asleep on the couch in the TV room. No one else was in the house though unless Dr Bones and Jared were still upstairs sleeping. I made myself a sandwich and went and sat on the deck outside. When we first got there Daddy said I couldn't go in the pool or onto the beach without a grownup. I sat down under the palm tree and ate my sandwich and drank my Capri Sun.

Dr Bones said that it was okay to be sad sometimes and to be happy others and it was okay to go back and forth because it is how people heal. It felt funny to me to be laughing and silly and then just want to cry. It wasn't normal and I didn't like it. I wanted my mommy to be here with us and laughing too but she couldn't be because the bad guys killed her.

Now I am sad again. I am also mad. I threw the rest of my sandwich onto the beach and stomped the rest of my Capri sun. I didn't feel any better after doing that and was even more madder when the juice splashed onto my leg. I went over to the pool and sat down on the edge and used the water to clean it off. I didn't want to get in trouble though so I jumped back out and went inside.

Daddy was still sleeping on the couch when I went and laid down next to him. He didn't open his eyes but put his arm around me and held me to him. "I miss Mommy." I said starting to cry. Daddy didn't say anything but I felt him stop breathing for a second and he squeezed me tighter.

"I broke my juice and threw my sandwich and now I'm hungry." I hiccuped.

Daddy still didn't say anything but I felt wet slide down my neck and I knew Daddy was crying. That made me cry even harder. My Daddy never cries. "I want Mommy." I whimpered.

"I do too." Daddy whispered. Daddy was even sadder than I was. Daddy always holds me and makes me feel better and he is crying now. I don't like Daddy crying. It is scary. Daddies aren't suppose to cry they are suppose to make things better. I hugged my Daddy as tight as I could cuz I remembered Momma Bones say last night that Daddy and Uncle Jared were sad and they cried the same as I did but not in front of each other.

"Momma Bones says it is okay to be sad Daddy because Mommy was taken from us." I said wiping my eyes and sitting up a little on the couch but still holding my Daddy.

"I am going to do the best I can for you Parker." Daddy promised me.

"Silly Daddy I already know that." I said smiling at him and wiping the tear off his face.

"When did you grow up Bub? I am suppose to be the one taking care of you."

"Momma Bones said that I grew up a long time ago but you still see me as a baby cuz you are blind." I told him.

Daddy laughed, "Of course she told you that."

"Daddy is it okay that we cry sometimes?" I asked him.

"Yeah Buddy it is always okay to cry when you get sad." He told me wiping his eyes.

"Then how come this is the first time you cried with me when you have been sad since Mommy died?"

"I wanted to protect you Parker." He told me. That is what Momma Bones already told me he would say.

"Daddy I am seven." I reminded him.

"I love you Son." Daddy said with tears in his eyes again.

"That is cuz you are my Daddy." I said curling back into his arms again. "I can still snuggle sometimes if you need me to be your little boy still."

"Parker do you know where you got your name?" He asked me.

"Mommy told me I am Parker because one of your friends died."

"That's right, but my friend who died was more than just a friend. He was my partner, kind of like Bones is now but it was in the Army."

"Why did you name me after your partner?" I asked him.

"He showed me what it was like to live. He was always happy, and he helped save my life more than once."

"Where did my middle name come from?" I asked.

"Your Mommy said it was a family name and because she let me chose your first name and you took my last name she gave you her name for your middle name so you would always have her as a part of you."

"Daddy were Mommy and Jared friends like you and Bones?"

"No. Mommy and Jared were friends like I am friends with Cam."

"But you went out with Cam."

"And your Mom went out with your Uncle Jared before he introduced her to me."

"Mommy went out with both of you? That's yucky."

"It isn't yucky Parker. Mommy and Jared had dinner a few times with friends like Cam and I did and then I dated your Mommy and wanted to marry her but I things didn't work out and we all stayed friends. But now your Uncle Jared likes Cam who was my girlfriend but it didn't work out so now the two of them can be…"

"I get it Daddy. I am seven. Girls and boys dating is yucky."

"Right. Seven. Sometimes you are my Baby and sometimes you are so grown up it is hard to keep it straight."

"Daddy are you going to cry with Uncle Jared?" I asked.

"When we are ready we will."

"Momma Bones says you are both too stubborn and you want to fix him and he doesn't want you to fix him so she doesn't think you will but says you will both feel better if you do."

"Bones is a very smart lady Parker."

"Then why don't you listen to her?" I asked.

"Parker lets go wake them up and go for an adventure." Daddy said changing the subject. I rolled my eyes, shook my head and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

_**Comment...comment...comment! =)**_


	45. Chapter 45

Sweets

I want to go home. I want to get back to life like it was before all of this. My parents are gone. It isn't the first time I have been an orphan. At least now I am old enough I don't have to go into foster care. It is messed up, my mother gave me up to go live with strangers who abused me only to be adopted by loving parents who were taken from me. Maybe I just am not meant to be in a traditional loving family.

Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan have shown me over the last few weeks that family does not need to be a mother, father and child. I have studied them based on their partnership and saw how deep their friendship was. I knew the things they had done in the last three years because I had read all of their reports. Only recently had I seen how much their friendship resembled a family.

Brennan told me about my parents having been killed and sat and held me while I cried. Much like a mother would do for a son. Booth has been here for me to talk to when I needed and has also been a great distraction. I was scared that when we went home that would change again. I didn't know if I could handle not seeing them everyday and having people I could go to when I needed.

I went site seeing with Angela, Jack and Cam but did not pay attention to the different things we were suppose to be seeing. Angela was taking enough pictures that I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. As we were walking down the path Cam held me back and asked, "Sweets are you trying to be miserable?"

"No…I was just thinking about home."

"You think you will be left alone because we are all paired off."

"No…I mean…Yes… Kind of."

"Sweets no matter what we don't turn our backs on our family."

"You all have your own lives outside of work."

"Haven't you noticed that our lives outside of work involve all the people from work?"

"Cam it is different. The FBI assigned me to work with Brennan and Booth."

"Brennan and Angela were friends in college. They are the only two who knew each other before coming to work at the Jeffersonian. Jack came to work there the same time as Brennan and she hired Angela soon after. Then she had Zach working as her intern, and well, you know all about that, and now Wendell… anyways. Booth was stuck working with the lab and Brennan had to blackmail him to get him to take her out in the field. The first year they worked together it was a constant battle."

"So you think that if we ever get to go home I wont just be thrown out."

"Booth says we are the land of misfit toys. We fit so well together because we are all so screwed up. We work together as a team and our team has turned into family."

"Cam it is hard not to think about everything."

"All of us are thinking about what has happened Sweets. Even Jack and Angela, they haven't lost anyone, but their lives were changed by everything. They are married now for goodness sake."

"Do you think we will ever get to go home?"

"Once Booth and Cullen decide it is safe and can figure out a safe way to get us home then yes. Hopefully it is sooner than later because things are piling up at the lab."

"Are Booth and Jared talking to you about Rebecca?"

"Both of them are taking to Brennan."

"They haven't said anything to you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You and Jared are kind of a thing now and you and Booth used to be. It is kind of weird that neither have said anything to you."

"They are both hurting and are both as stubborn as they always have been."

"Have you seen them cry?"

"Sweets why is this so important to you?"

"Because they…"

"Never mind…you know what…never mind. I have seen them both cry. Not a lot but like tears in their eyes and maybe one or two escaping. They don't like showing weakness. Never have. Brennan has seen them both though. Jared usually comes to me after and Booth usually before."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it?"

"Because everyone goes to Brennan instead of you."

"If they want to come to me they know I am here but if Brennan is able to help them like they need why would I care? I just want my family to be as happy as they can be."

I thought about what she had said as we made our way back to the taxi and was silent during the drive back to the house. They dropped me and Cam off and then Jack and Angela went out on a date.

When I went in I went straight up to my room and shut the door. I needed time to think. I wasn't in their for long before Parker came in.

"Lance can I talk to you?" He asked me coming in and sitting on my bed next to me.

"Sure Parker. What's on your mind?"

"Daddy cried."

"Did you see him crying?"

"Yes I went in to the TV room and was mad because the bad guys killed Mommy and he started crying."

"Oh."

"Is it okay that he cried?"

"Yeah Buddy it is good that he cried."

"But I didn't think that boys were suppose to cry and grownups are suppose to be brave all the time."

"It is always okay for someone to cry Parker. People cannot always be happy and when they get sad they can cry or yell or scream or even sometimes hit things and get very angry."

"Will Daddy and Uncle Jared and you and me ever be not sad?"

"Parker you and your Dad and Jared will always miss your mom just like I will always miss my parents."

"So we will always be sad?"

"No Parker. We may get sad when we remember but we will remember happy things too."

"What is it going to be like when we get to go home?" He asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"It will be different."

"Daddy and Momma Bones said we are going to move to a big house together."

"Do you like that idea?"

"Kind of."

"Angela is going to move into Jack's house too." I told him, I didn't know what else to say.

"Where are you going to move to?"

"I don't know if I will be moving Parker."

"What about Uncle Jared and Cam?"

"I don't know what everyone is going to do once we get back home."

"Will I still see you and everyone else all the time?"

"Probably not everyday Buddy but we will definitely still see each other."

"Do you think Daddy and Jared are ever going to talk to each other about being sad about Mommy?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back against the wall. He did the same, and we sat there next to each other staring at the ocean out my window.

* * *

Jared

I knew I had to talk to him. I couldn't talk to Cam, she just didn't understand, and I have talked to Tempe but she thinks I need to talk to Seeley. I had to do it. I didn't want to but I knew I had to.

Cam knew what I was pacing for and smiled and said, "I will go get Brennan and discuss the plan for the lab once we get back because things will undoubtedly be changing."

"Thanks Cam." I mumbled. I knew it hurt her that I couldn't talk to her…well I could…and I have a little but she doesn't understand the same.

A few minutes later Seeley wandered into the kitchen. "Sup?" He said nodding to me.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly. At first I didn't think he heard me because he had his head in the fridge but a few seconds later he closed the door with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah Jared. We can talk." He said walking out the door and sitting down on the steps by the beach.

"Is it too weird…I mean we don't have to…" I rambled as I sat down next to him.

"No Baby Brother its not weird. We just haven't ever talked." He said leaning back on his elbows and staring out to the ocean.

"I have known Becca since I was thirteen." I blurted out.

"I know." He whispered.

"She has been one of my best friends since we were eighteen." I said, he nodded.

"She was like an older sister. She knew about Dad."

"You told her about that?" He asked surprised.

"I talked to her when I was scared. After you left…"

"You were alone with Dad."

"And scared that you weren't going to come back." I said resting my chin on my knee.

"But I did come back."

"You were different. She saw it too. And when the two of you got together and I joined the Navy…"

"Things got complicated."

"I talked to Cam too."

"I know."

"The two of them kept me out of trouble."

"And now Becca is gone."

"Yeah."

"I miss her too."

"But it is different for you." I tried to explain.

"Jared she was your best friend. She was the woman I thought I was going to marry. The mother of my little boy."

"You are scared about the kind of father you will be because of Dad."

"I haven't exactly been a full time Dad to Parker."

"She was scared you would be like him even though she knew you were different. She didn't know how to explain it to you and every time she tried you guys just ended up fighting."

"We still loved each other." He said as a tear slid down his cheek. He tried to hide it by turning his head but I saw it.

"I loved her too." I said choking on my words.

He turned to look at me with tear stains on his cheek, "Look at us… who says men cant talk."

I laughed, he always had to make me feel better. "Seeley you kept me alive and out of trouble more times than I can count. I don't want you to have to protect me anymore."

"I cant help it." He said running his hands through his hair.

"I want to help you too." I admitted quietly.

"You don't even know the shit I have been through." He said leaning against the rail of the deck.

"I would if you would talk to me…and I have heard quite a few stories from your Army buddies. I know what you had to do over there. I know what happened to you when you were captured. I know a lot more than you think I do."

"I didn't just mean about the Army." He said groaning.

"I was there. I saw what Dad did to you. I saw it Seeley, and what I didn't see I heard. He wasn't exactly quiet about it."

"Jared I never wanted you to have to deal with any of it."

"I know."

"I never should have left you like I did. You were still so little."

"Seeley I am not a little kid anymore."

"That is the second time I have been told that today."

"Is it weird that Cam and I…"

"I think it is great Jared."

"Are you and Tempe?"

"We are moving in together Jared. I don't know what we are."

"When do we get to go home?"

"We fly out the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we are going on a zip cord tour and then we go to the airport at four in the morning so we wont get a whole lot of sleep."

"Why haven't you told anyone yet?"

"I just talked to Cullen right before I went into the kitchen. I am sure Bones has told everyone by now."

* * *

Bones

Cam and I stood in the kitchen watching Jared and Seeley out on the deck. They were talking more than they had ever according to Cam. I told Cam what Cullen had said and she was as excited as I was to get back to the lab. We would only be working half time for the first week back though while we all settled back into our changed lives.

My manager had found the perfect house for us and had emailed me pictures. I told her to buy it and showed her the different furniture and everything to move into it. I had Cullen help get all of Booth and Parker's things from his apartment and Wendell had helped to move them into the new house along with all of the things from my apartment.

Even with both of our homes combined there were still quite a few empty rooms in the house. The house was separated onto two levels, it used to be a B&B and the lower level was essentially its own apartment, two bedrooms, a small kitchen and living room and full bathroom. The upstairs was enormous. It had a full kitchen that any chef would be proud of, a master suite, five large bedrooms, three bathrooms, a home theater, living room and family room. It also had a library with an attached office.

The best part was that it was in the same neighborhood as Jack's house where Angela would be moving to. The properties were divided by a creek. I was also having a large garage built and a swimming pool put in. I couldn't wait to surprise them, and to see it for myself.

"Do you think they will like it?" I asked Cam after telling her about the home.

"He will love it. Especially the garage for his cars."

"Do you think him and Jared will be okay?" I asked after a few more minutes of watchign them.

"They are two very stubborn and resilient boys." She answered.

"You have known Rebecca haven't you?"

"I knew her but I was never close to her. The way that I knew Seeley and Jared was very different from the way Rebecca did. We never hung out together."

"I am glad we get to go home."

"I am glad we get to go on a zip line tour!" Angela said bouncing into the room followed by Jack, Parker and Sweets.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Parker asked.

"We are going to have pizza delivered." Jack answered.

"Pizza?" Angela said cocking her eyebrow.

"Sure! why not? We haven't had pizza since before…we haven't had pizza in a few weeks."

"Can we go swimming too?" Parker asked jumping up and down.

"Sure Buddy why don't you go get your suit on and jump into the pool and splash Daddy and Uncle Jared." Cam said smiling.

"Momma Bones will you splash um too?" He asked jumping into my arms.

"Sure Buddy. Why don't we all go swimming." I said smiling and walking up the stairs to go put on my swimsuit.

* * *

**Comment please :) **


	46. Chapter 46

Angela

There is no way to make harnesses look cute. We are all walking around with mega wedgies in matching jogging suits and shirts with the company logo on them. Definitely not fashion forward but it is a one of a kind trip for us so I just made sure that in all pictures I was only in view from the chest up. The pictures could be showing the wedgies of everyone else as long as I looked good.

"Stop hiding in the back Ange and step up." Booth yelled at me as we got up closer to the first hook up spot where they were going to fling us off a cliff. I do not know if I was more excited or scared. They were doing it as a trust exercise and team building thing. A survival course is what they called it…I thought that is what we had been doing for the last couple weeks and thought doing a survival course was pointless…obviously we could make it through anything.

"Okay okay. What do I need to do?" I said stepping up to the platform.

"You hook your clip in here" Booth said clipping the first one for me, "and here" he said snapping in the second one "and then you jump." He said pushing me and thereby flinging me shrieking off the cliff and flying through the tree tops.

When I made it to the next platform I caught my breath and unclipped myself and turned with the camera just in time to jump out of the way and get a picture of Jack swinging upside down on the cable laughing the whole way.

Together we watched and took pictures of everyone's first cable ride…there were twenty all told to get us back to the car but we were told that it would take us over night to do them all…hence the survival course. At least it was warm here.

* * *

Cam

I took pictures as Booth flung Angela off the cliff. I knew she would be at the other end taking pictures of all of us once she caught her breath from all the shrieking. If there was any wildlife in the area she would definitely scare it away.

After we were all across we hiked together a few yards to the next cable drop. Parker was the first across this time. Booth was so proud of him as he ran ahead and clipped himself in before any of us could even catch up to him. "He is definitely your kid Seeley." I said smiling and watching as he clipped Brennan in and push her off.

As he clipped himself in he turned and smiled, "Thanks Camille. We do make a pretty good family don't we." Before I could answer he was off. I watched as our entire family disappeared into the tree tops. I waited a couple seconds before following in line.

It had been a long couple weeks, we had an interesting night ahead of us before flying home tomorrow afternoon. I wondered what our night camping under the stairs would entail. No doubt it would be full of emotional turmoil.

* * *

Bones

After our seventh slide we came upon a cooler and two Tupperware containers. Time to eat. "Hope you are hungry." I said pulling out fresh fruit and water from the cooler and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Cheetos from the container.

"A healthy lunch." Jared said laughing and taking the Cheetos.

"Uncle Jared you have to eat the fruit first." Parker said taking the bag from his uncle and hiding it behind his back.

"What did you do to him Seel…he is brainwashed."

"You think Booth did that? The man who eats pie for lunch?" I said smiling.

"My Mommy said always eat fruit before chips cuz its healthier to fill up on good stuff than on junk." Parker argued back.

"Your mom was a smart lady Bub." Angela said ruffling his hair.

"My Mommy is smart." Parker said sticking his tongue out at his uncle. Everyone froze when he said is instead of was. It took him a minute to realize what he said and he burst into tears. I was jumped across the group and scooped him up in my arms and he melded himself to me.

"Parker it is okay to talk about your Mom." I whispered into his ear as he cried into my neck.

"I-I-I fo-fo-rgot…" He sobbed.

By then Booth had come over and put his arms around both of us. "Parker we miss her too." I could tell he was crying. Openly crying. In front of everyone. I listened to the sounds around us and could hear sniffles and sleeves wiping faces. We were a mess.

"Parker Honey I want you to lift your face up and look at all of us." He snuffled and picked his head up.

Slowly he looked around and saw the teary eyes of his father, his uncle, Cam, Lance, Angela and Jack. We were all crying together holding each other right there in the middle of the forest.

* * *

Sweets

I had never seen them cry. Not like this. Not so open. Individually they were all self sufficient or dependent only in private. I knew that Brennan and Booth had cried with each other, and I had seen them with tears in their eyes but not actually crying. I had never even seen Jared upset, or Cam, or Jack, or Angela.

These last couple weeks had turned my world on its head. My perceptions were not fully wrong, just incomplete. I knew they all had the potential to be close, to be a true family, but they had yet to share their emotions fully. This though, all crying together in the middle of the forest. This was truly a family in mourning.

I saw Angela reach for her camera and snap a picture of everyone with tear streaked faces. It seemed wrong at first, but I knew that she had realized the same thing as I. We were truly a family now. A dysfunctional, emotionally constipated family.

"I want everybody to say why they are crying right now." Parker said looking at everyone one by one around in a circle.

* * *

Jared

"I am crying Parker because one of my best friends was murdered and now her little boy doesn't have a mom and I don't have my best friend." I answered him while wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I am crying because my first real love and the mother of my child was killed and I couldn't do anything to protect her or her family." Seeley told him.

"I do not like seeing my family hurting." Tempe said wiping a tear from Parker's face.

"Parker we are all crying because we are sad that your mom, Brent, and your grandparents and my parents were all killed. We have all been scared and worried and we are emotionally drained from it all. We are scared of what it will be like when we get home tomorrow because we all know that everything will be different."

"The only thing that isn't changing is that we all care a great deal about each other and would do anything to help our family." Cam finished for Sweets and took my hand in hers.

"We are going to continue to support each other and cry for each other until everyone is feeling happier and we all get back to normal or at least what the new normal is going to be." Angela said putting her arm around Jack and Tempe.

"I sorry I made everyone cry again." Parker said wiping his eyes and wiggling out of Tempe and Seeley's arms.

"Parker you didn't make us cry." I told him.

"Everyone was happy and laughing and talking until I started crying and then everyone started crying so I made everyone cry." Parker explained logically.

"Parker you didn't do anything wrong." Tempe told him.

"Can we just go back to eating and then sliding more on the cables?" He asked innocently.

"Sure Bub." I said handing him the bag of Cheetos.

"Fruit first." Seeley said taking the Cheetos and handing around apples to everyone.

I ate my apple in silence thinking about everything that had happened. Was I ready to go back to my life in DC?

* * *

Jack

Brennan, Booth, Parker and Sweets were all going to be living next door to Angela and I. Cam and Jared were not. They didn't fit as neatly into our family but they were still family. They actually knew Booth better than anyone other than Brennan. We were just starting to see who Booth was without his suit. Definitely a different guy than I imagined he was. Just as protective over his loved ones as I thought he would be but more of a softy. He definitely put on a show for those not close to him.

He is scared of letting people close to him. I do not know what went on in his past other than the rumors I have heard over the years of working with him. I felt safe with him, always have without question. I hated to see these people hurting and this has been the first time since Gravedigger that I cried openly. It oddly enough didn't feel weird.

When we were taking across the country I felt isolated from everyone and now I have a wife and an extended family. It is strange how quickly your life can change. Unfortunately our lives were changed by people who in the past we had trusted with our lives. We still do not know that we are safe, just safe enough that they can get us back home. Theoretically we will never be safe in the line of work that we do. We just have to be aware of our surroundings and skeptical with people who are not in our close group. We need to protect each other and be aware for each other. Going home and living next door to each other will make it easy for the majority of us. Maybe I could talk Cam and Jared into moving into one of my guest houses. I would have to talk to them about that once we got back home.

* * *

Seeley

After we finished our meal we continued on the trail. Our last slide was as the sun was setting. It was a beautiful clearing where we found the large tent and pile of sleeping bags. There was a fire ring with a small stack of wood and matches. I started the fire and watched as everyone brought out one of the sleeping bags. Parker and Sweets were the only two not around the fire. I saw them walk to the edge of the forest and sitting on a log talking. Angela and Jack were holding each other and talking quietly…something about remodeling their huge home and Jack saying it would take ten years before she was able to paint each room herself. Cam, Jared and Bones were all sitting back watching me tend to the fire.

Once it was going strong Bones called me over. "Enjoy yourself for a few minutes Booth." She said patting the ground next to her. I went over and she put the sleeping bag around the two of us. As the sun set the temperatures dropped dramatically. It had been in the high eighties all day and now it was down near sixty. I was watching Sweets and Parker talking and had a feeling they were talking about the loss…they took turns wiping their eyes and barely looked each other in the face. I wanted to go over and hold them both but each time I would move to get up Bones would pull me back down into her.

"Let them talk Booth. They are working through this. When they are ready they will come to us." She told me as I moved to get up again. "Is anyone going to sleep tonight?" She asked me quietly, smiling as she looked around. Everyone was engrossed in their conversations.

"Are we in a hurry to sleep?" Jared asked adding a log to the fire.

"We go home tomorrow." Cam said laying her sleeping bag down on the ground and crawling into it laying on her stomach.

"I don't want to speed up time." Angela said copying Cam.

"Are we sleeping under the stars?" Jack asked rolling his bag out and crawling into it.

"I guess so." I said getting up and getting another sleeping back and laying it down next to Bones. A few minutes later Bones, Sweets, Parker and I were the only ones awake. "The boys need to sleep." I said to Bones glancing down at my watch and seeing it was nearing two in the morning.

* * *

Parker

"Dad wants us to sleep." I told Lance. Together the two of us got up and went into the tent and laid down in our sleeping bags. We laid down to go to sleep but I stayed awake to listen to Daddy and Momma Bones.

"Do you think he will grow up normal?" Daddy asked her.

"Parker is a great kid Booth. You need to stop worrying and just enjoy the time you have with him." She answered. Momma Bones was sure a smart lady.

"I am worried I will screw him up."

"Well you cant screw him up too bad because you have all of our help to set you straight and help you out."

"Thanks Bones." He said and I could hear rustling around in sleeping bags. I think he laid down and scooted closer to her.

"Go to sleep Booth." She said. "Goodnight Parker." She said a little louder.

"Goodnight." I said back closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Sorry it has taken so long to update...I have been in and out of the hospital, spending time with my new nephew and trying to relax... This is going to be the last chapter of this fic but dont worry I am sure I will come up with a new idea soon! Thank you all for reading!!!**_

__

* * *

Parker

It didn't take us very long to finish the canopy adventure tour this morning and we got back to the main camp before ten. They had us all shower and then gave us new clothes to wear home. Pretty much the clean version of what we wore the night before. Everyone was pretty quiet today and I could tell Daddy was sore from laying on the ground. I don't know why they didn't lay in the tent. Old people are weird.

For our flight home we met up with people from Daddy's work who led us through the airport and right onto the airplane before anyone was even allowed on. It seemed silly to make us get on so early to keep us safe if everyone who got on after us had to walk right by where we were sitting. We were in a regular old 747 and took up the entire section of first class. Momma Bones and Daddy were sitting in the isle seats across from each other and Lance was next to Daddy and I was next to Momma Bones. Angela was right behind me and Jack was next to her. Cam and Uncle Jared were behind Daddy and Lance. A big old happy family. We probably looked silly all wearing the same hooded sweatshirts and sweatpants and everyone who walked past had silly smiles on their faces.

It took about a half hour for everyone to get on the plane and for the lady with funny makeup and too much perfume to shut the big door. Twenty minutes after that we were taking off. I was staring out the window watching as the land got smaller and smaller and we were just over the ocean. By bedtime we would be getting home to our new house and our new lives would start to be normal again. I didn't have a dvd player like I usually did on planes cuz it went back to DC a long time ago when we were suppose to for Mommy's funeral. I wasn't very tired, at least not yet so I was doing a crossword puzzle book that Daddy got from the airport store when he got a stack full of magazines for Momma Bones.

Daddy showed her all the magazines and watched her as she read the first two from cover to cover before he let her take a nap. He watched her until she fell asleep and then he went to sleep too. I turned around over the seat and saw that Angela was the only one still awake. She waved me to get up and the two of us went to the empty row of seats behind where she had been sitting and we played tic-tac-toe and hangman for a very long time.

"Parker are you excited to be going back home?" She asked me after a while.

"I don't get to go back to the home I used to live in with Mommy." I reminded her.

"I'm not going home to the home I used to live in either." She said smiling at me. "Its kind of scary but also exciting."

"I am worried about Uncle Jared and Lance." I admitted to her while drawing a new tic-tac-toe game.

"Why those two?" She asked me marking down a star…we were not playing with x and o's we were playing with stars and smiley faces.

"Lance had his Momma and Daddy killed and doesn't have other family to help him."

"He has all of us though Park and we are his family now." She said as she drew a line through from corner to corner…she beat me. "Why are you worried about Jared?" She asked as she drew the game for hangman.

"Daddy always takes care of him and Mommy used to talk to him every day after she thought I was in bed. Now who is he going to talk to?"

"Parker how much do you know of what your Daddy did to take care of him and what your mom and him talked about?" She asked me. She didn't talk to me like a little kid, her and Momma Bones were the only ones who always talked to me like a grownup.

"Daddy got him out of trouble and kept their Daddy from beating him up when they were little and Mommy and him talked about his bad dreams and what he did in the war and about what happened when Daddy and him were little." I told her. I wasn't suppose to know all of it but they weren't exactly secret about it all.

"How long has your Mom talked to Jared every night?"

"As long as I can remember. She talked to him more than she talked to Daddy when I was really little."

"How often did you see him?"

"Summer time for a few days and Christmas. He was stationed at Navy Bases around the world so he only talked on the phone and came on his leave."

"Is it going to be weird for you to have Bren and your Dad live together and Lance living downstairs?"

"Nope. Mommy always told me one day Daddy will wake up and they will get married and Lance is like a big brother so it will be fun to have him close and you and Jack are gonna be next door and Uncle Jared and Cam are close so I will get to see them lots too."

"Do you know what the house looks like?"

"Momma Bones showed me pictures but I am suppose to keep it secret and she said that it will look different anyway cuz she was having it remodeled. Lance's apartment will have a stairway to the living room and to the hallway by my bedroom. We are gonna have a movie theater room and lots of extra bedrooms and there is gonna be a library and offices so they can work from home sometimes."

"Are you tired Parker?" She asked me when I yawned. I quickly shook my head. "I think we should go back to our seats and take a nap for a little bit until they bring us our snack." She said pushing me up out of the seat. I went back to my seat and sat there for a few minutes waiting for Angela to fall asleep before getting up again and sneaking behind Uncle Jared and waking him up.

He smiled at me and came and sat in the row behind across from where I sat with Angela. "Uncle Jared are you scared too?" I asked him climbing into his lap.

"I am." He answered quietly.

"When you were scared before you would talk to Mommy."

"I did."

"You talked to Mommy every day."

"Usually yes."

"She helped you when you had nightmares, when you remember something about Grandpa, about the war…"

"How do you know all of that?" He asked tensing up.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Uncle Jared. I read people." I said using the words that Momma Bones always said.

"Parker the things I talked to your mom about were grownup things."

"I'm not stupid. I know grandpa beat you and Daddy up and both of you have bad dreams about it. I know that you both had to kill people in the war and you both have bad dreams about that too."

"How do you…?"

"When you stayed at our house you stayed in the living room and I heard you and in the motel I heard you and on the ship I heard you. I told you I am not a little kid anymore."

"I guess not Bub."

"Who will you talk to now?"

"I dunno." He said resting his head against mine. I knew he was sad and trying to be strong cuz there were other people around.

"You can talk to me when you are scared." I whispered to him.

He wrapped his arms tight around me and buried his face into my hair. A few seconds later I felt his tears. I sat still and leaned into him while he cried. Lance was right last night. He knew that if I talked to Uncle Jared he would feel better. Lance said he would probably cry or else he would get angry but then he would feel better. I sat there while he cried into my hair for a few minutes until he sniffed his nose and lifted his head up.

"You can talk to me too Bub. I knew your Mom for a very long time."

"I know." I said yawning again.

"You sleepy Kiddo?" He asked me flipping up the arm rest to the seat next to us and turning sideways so he was leaning against the wall of the plane and had his feet out across the seats. I nodded my head. "You comfy here Little Bear?" He asked me.

"You haven't called me that since I was really little." I said leaning into his chest.

"Do you know why I started calling you that?" He asked me, barely above a whisper. I shook my head.

"When you were just a few months old I came back from the war and when your mom answered the door she knew I was scared and upset because I had talked to her in letters and on the phone. Do you know what she did?"

"Did she hug you and talk to you?" I asked confused.

"Nope." He said smiling. "She handed you to me and told me to watch you so she could take a shower."

"Why did she do that?" I asked even more confused.

"Your mom was a smart lady. I held you in my arms for the first time and cried. To me you were like a…like a little kids teddy bear."

"I was your teddy bear?"

"Yes. You were and still are my Little Bear." He said smiling at me with closed eyes.

"I love you Uncle Jared." I said closing my eyes and falling asleep.

"I love you too." He whispered sleepily a few minutes later.

* * *

Bones

I woke up as we were beginning our descent into Dulles. Booth was already awake and smiled and nodded towards the back when I looked to my right and saw that Parker was no longer in his seat. Sweets, Cam, Angela and Jack were all awake and all looked very nervous.

"Guys we are family. We will get through this like we always do." I told them.

"Yeah. We will be back to work solving crimes on Monday." Booth said smiling at me.

"What day is today?" Angela asked after a couple seconds.

"It will be Friday for about two more hours." Sweets answered.

"Can we have a slumber party tonight?" Cam asked as we came into view of the airport.

"Anyone who wants to stay at our house is always welcome." I answered.

"Thanks Bren." Cam answered quietly.

"I think everyone should stay at our place. Well Jack you guys can be at yours…the FBI is going to be casing the street to make sure nothing happens so if you want to go back to yours that is fine but our house has plenty of room apparently." Booth stated.

"Jack I want to stay with the group." Angela told him.

"Slumber party it is." Jack answered as the plane touched down.

"Anyone want to wake up Jared and Parker?" Sweets asked.

"He is already awake. Just holding still to not wake up Parker." I told him.

"How can you tell?" Booth asked me.

"I just can." I answered him sternly. In all reality I saw a tear slip out of his closed eyes and slide down his face while we were talking.

As we were walking off the plane I pulled Cam aside and whispered, "Jared is still in a lot of pain. Don't push him."

"I am here when he is ready and not a moment before." She answered. I kept forgetting she had known the Booth family for almost two decades.

"He is scared." I told her.

"So are the rest of us all for different reasons."

"That is true." I said smiling sadly and taking her hand in mine. We had always had an awkward relationship but after this I knew things would be different for all of us so I may as well take Angela's advice and use touch as a part of my communication techniques. It was working great with Seeley and Parker after all.

I hung back to walk with Jared who was still holding Parker. "Do you want me to take him?" I asked softly.

"He is My Little Bear Tempe. I got him." He answered.

"Little Bear?" I asked. "Like Indian in the Cupboard or that children's cartoon?"

"Rebecca handed him to me when he was a couple months old and told me that he would help…" He started to explain.

"He is your teddy bear." I said understanding.

"I got him."

"Just remember to share with your brother." I said putting my arm around him for a quick hug.

"Seeley has you." Jared said sticking his tongue out at me.

"God Jared sometimes I question who is older… you or Parker." I said laughing as we got to the car that was waiting to take us home.

I was nervous and anxious as we pulled through our locked gate and up to our new house. The outside had been updated since I purchased it. It looked almost like a new house. It had brand new bullet proof windows, new brick facing on the lower portion of the walls and a creamy tan color on the rest of the walls. I couldn't wait to see inside.

* * *

Booth

The house was amazing. "Parker time to wake up we are home Bub." I told him and he was instantly awake… "faker." I mumbled to him and he smiled at me.

"Wow Bren you really did have them do a remodel of this place." Jack told her smiling as we all piled out of the car.

"You go first Booth." Bones told me pushing me to the door. I walked up the three steps and let myself into the house. It was breathtaking. The entry was to a large living room with a fireplace at each end and long leather couches facing each other in the middle of the room. To the right I could see the kitchen and dining room and to the left was a library I could see was already filled floor to ceiling with books. I walked further into the living room and saw the hallway split down to three different corridors.

"Bones how big is this house?" I asked in shock.

"Do you want a full tour? Not all the rooms are done so quite a few will still have boxes in them.

"I want a tour Momma Bones." Parker said wigglign out of Jared's arms and running ahead.

"Parker wait for her to show you where it is okay to go." I instructed.

"No Booth it is okay. This is his house now and the only room he wont be able to go into is our office. The rest of the house is free for him to grow up in." She responded nodding at Parker to continue down the first hall.

The first door he came to was to the home theater. It was the size of an actual theater. "The screen is ten feet. It is an hd projector and the walls are shelves with dvd's on them." Bones said flipping the light on. At first I thought the room was wall papered but then I felt them and they were actually dvds.

"Bones how much did this cost?" I asked appalled that she would do all of this for us.

"Oh my publicist did it. All of the movies are from the companies that are bidding my books to make a movie."

"Movie night at Brennan's house!" Jared said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Next room now?" Parker asked jumping up and down.

The next room was an indoor gym that had a small indoor pool and a balcony that led to the outdoor pool and hot tub. The last room down that hallway was a playroom for Parker. Most of the toys were still in boxes but the walls were a brilliant blue color. There was kid friendly brightly colored furniture set up in the room. "Are these all the toys from Mommy's house?" Parker asked.

"Yes Parker they are from both your mom, dads, and grandparents. Your dad will help you go through them and get rid of the ones you don't play with anymore so you have room to get new toys as you grow up." She explained to him.

"Thanks Momma Bones!" He said running over and jumping into her arms for a giant hug.

"You are welcome Buddy but you haven't seen the rest of the house yet." She reminded him.

We went back to the middle hallway and it led to two medium sized bedrooms. The first had been painted in lavender and the second was painted in a pale blue. "These will be guest rooms when they are finished." She explained to me as she led us to the last door in the middle of the hallway.

It was the master suite. Three of the walls were painted in a creamy tan color and the large back wall was a sandy blue color. There was a California king bed with a blue and brown bedset. The room looked like it belonged in a hotel. It was amazing. "There are two closets Booth. One for your clothes and one for mine and then there is the bathroom. She said pointing to a bedroom sized room with a jacuzi tub and his and her sinks.

"Bones this is too much." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Nothing is too much." She told me smiling. "Parker you ready to see your room?" She asked my excited little boy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He said running out into the hallway and turning down the last wing.

"The first two rooms are more guest rooms." Bones said quickly opening the doors. One was painted pink, the other green and each had a queen size bed and bed sets that matched the wall colors. They were our old beds.

"Where is my room?" Parker asked growing bored with the guest rooms.

"It is right through the next door." Bones answered smiling.

"Which one?" Parker asked, there were two more doors.

"One goes to Lance's apartment and one goes to your room." She explained and then opened the door to Parker's room. The room was more like a suite it was almost as big as our bedroom but it was definitely made for a seven year old.

"Momma Bones this is awesome!" Parker said running in circles around the room. There was a brand new full size bed. Everything was Marvel comics. Autographed movie posters from the different movies, all kinds of toys, the bed set on his new full size bed was Spiderman and there was a rope netting climbing wall that looked like a spider web. In what would have normally been a second walk in closet she had turned it into an office for Parker. He had a brand new desk with a laptop and several shelves with children's books ranging from picture books to chapter books.

"Bones how much?" I asked again.

"Booth how many times do I have to explain that my publicist gets these things given to me all the time. I just usually tell them I don't want it." She tried to explain as if this were no big deal but it was a huge huge huge deal.

"Time to go see Lance's apartment." Parker said after a few more minutes of jumping around in circles.

I followed her back out into the hallway and down the stairs behind that last door. His apartment was the size of my old house, if not bigger. It had a suite setup almost the same as Parker's room but with more adult décor. The walls were all different shades of blue and it had all of his stuff from his home already set up. It was perfect for him and I couldn't believe that Bones had managed to find a home for the four of us without even seeing it in person. I would have to thank her manager or publicist or both or whoever made it so we were able to come home to this.

By the time the tour was over I glanced over at the clock at saw that it was almost four in the morning. "I hate to be the party pooper but we are having the actual funeral in six hours. We should probably get some rest."

"I'm too excited to sleep though Daddy!" Parker said jumping around me as we walked from Sweet's apartment back upstairs to the living room.

"Why don't we all go in and watch a movie and have a slumber party?" Bones suggested.

Luckily Parker agreed and everyone went into the home theater. "What movie should we watch?" Angela asked looking around at all of the movies. "I think you guys have more movies than Blockbuster!" She said excited.

"The family movies are the bottom three rows around the room." Bones answered.

"Lets watch Little Giants!" Parker said jumping up and down.

"Okay Bub." Bones said taking the movie out of the case and slipping it in the DVD player that was at floor level easy for Parker to put in movies himself. I was so glad that she had done all of this for us, not just Parker and I but all of us, me, Parker, Lance, and her. She needs a family close and now she has it and I couldn't be happier that the I had dreamed about was now a reality.

I daydreamed throughout the movie and watched as each of my family members fell asleep on the couches around me. I was too happy to sleep, and too sad to forget the events that had brought us to this spot.

Once everyone was asleep I got up and walked through the house again taking longer to admire all the personal touches she had made sure to ad throughout the house. In the kitchen she had gotten all new appliances, all new dishes, all new everything but then their was the hand drawn placemats Parker had made when he was in kindergarten. There was also the handprint molds from his first Christmas hanging on the wall. In the living room there were hundreds of family pictures hanging all over the walls and on the shelves, pictures of me, Bones, Parker, all of the rest of the squints, Parker growing up, Rebecca, my family, her family. They were all mixed in together like they had always belonged together.

It was hard to see all the personal touches for me, and so little for her. Sure she had family pictures and random pieces of art she had gathered from her travels all over the world but where were her personal touches? The next room I went in was the library. Books were stacked from the floor to the ceiling. There were two offices that opened to the library, one was mine, one was hers. Mine had all of my military medals and awards, and it had a wall full of pictures of people…at first I did not recognize them but then I looked closer, they were all pictures of people we had saved, people who we had caught their killers and let them rest in peace. I couldn't believe how many faces were there looking at me, staring back at me. Most of them I had saved because of her help.

I had to see her room, her office, when I went in I saw the Smurf on a shelf next to a picture of the two of us, the dolphin belt buckle next to a picture of her with her mother. Jasper was on her desk sitting on top of the manuscript for her next book. A photograph of her and Zach in the lab, Angela and her at a park somewhere, Jack and her kick boxing. Her personal touches were different from mine, mine were tangible, things people had made, things Parker had made, things we had done together. She never did need mementos, she was always looking to the future and avoiding the past.

Now, we were building a future together and pieces our past together to become whole again. To live past the all of the horrific things we had been through because the past is what brought us to where we were now. One happy family. All of us under one roof, so much love, caring for each other, knowing that each and every person in that house would do absolutely anything for every other person in that house.

I couldn't ask for more than what I have this very moment with my family, this family that I had chosen, that had chosen me.

* * *

One Year Later

Bones

So much has changed in the last year. Seeley and I were no longer working only in the field. We now trained and oversaw three other agents who are partnered with Wendell, Clark, and Vincent to work with the Jeffersonian. I am able to work on all of the bodies in limbo and Seeley is able to boss people around. He hates the added paperwork but the hours are perfect. Both of us are able to go home at five and have dinner with Parker every night.

Angela and Jack have helped to create a trail system between our two estates where Parker and the rest of our families can go safely back and forth. Jared and Cam got married and the two of them are living in what used to be the staff house on Jack's estate. All of us were all living within walking distance of each other. I loved it.

Today is the one year anniversary of the FBI kidnapping us and taking us across the country, Parker's family and Lance's family were killed and our lives changed forever. Today we are going to the gravesites of our fallen family members. We have gone individually a few times over the year but today is the first time all of us are making the trip together. Reminding them, and ourselves that we will never forget, that we will always remember what they did and the important roles they played in each of our lives.

Angela and Jack are expecting their first child, a daughter, that they have decided to name Destiny. Cam and Jared just got back from a trip backpacking through Europe. Seeley, Parker and I are getting ready to introduce our twins into the world. One boy, and one girl. I guess that is how it all started, one boy, and one girl. Teamed up to solve a crime, that partnership led to a friendship and that friendship led to our family.

My life is definitely not what I expected it would be but I could not imagine anything changing, I cant picture my life going back to what it was before. That boy, he changed me, he helped me to see and I in turn helped in to heal. Together we work together each day at home and at work to make the world a better place, we help each other and hold each other when we need and we laugh and play with each other. We never forget to tell each other that we love one another. My only wish is that our love will continue on with our children and the rest of our family as it grows each and everyday and to never forget the past that brought us all together.


End file.
